


From the Middle

by urusai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Banter, Cuckolding, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminist Themes, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rejection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai/pseuds/urusai
Summary: This fic is meant to humanize & empower Sakura, rewrite her devotion to Sasuke, and give her stories she deserves: a fulfilling career, a supportive partner, and an adventurous sex life. It’s written from the flashpoint after Naruto & Hinata's wedding where Sasuke returns from atonement to ask Sakura to join his travels and marry him. The Middle (chapter 3) was first in order of writing. Chapter 5 was supposed to be the the last, but it's 2020 and the people deserve more slow burn & smut.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Fuu, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzuki Yuugao
Comments: 226
Kudos: 292





	1. The War

**Author's Note:**

> I usually filter out Sasuke/Sakura when I'm looking for fics to read, and I understand some readers may want to skip or jump to chapters with their favorite ship. Here's an index to help you find/avoid specific naughty bits in this fic:
> 
>  **Mostly Plot/Some Angst**  
>  Ch. 1, 3, 9, 14, 17, 20, 21, 23, 24, 28, 30, 31
> 
>  **Slow Burn/Sexual Tension**  
>  Kakashi/Sakura: Ch. 2, 4, 5, 6, 7  
> Sasuke/Sakura: Ch. 12, 15
> 
>  **Smut**  
>  Kakashi/Sakura: Ch. 8, 10, 11, 13, 18, 19, 22, 25, 29  
> Sasuke/Sakura: 16  
> Fū/Sakura: 26, 27

“Sasuke?” Sakura stumbles back into the real world and Sasuke himself.

“Sakura, what’s happening there?” Kakashi cuts to the point.

Sakura turns to Kakashi. “He asked me to destroy the Rinnegan. He… Kakashi sensei! Your left eye.”

“Madara went there using Kamui. What happened to Obito?” Kakashi demands.

“I… suddenly found myself here,” she says, reaching a palm towards his eye and infusing chakra, before she continues. “Obito couldn’t move, and that’s why he asked me to…” Her eyes widen when she realizes what will happen next. “Madara is going to take his Rinnegan!”

“Madara could come back at any time. Don’t let your guard down,” Sasuke says. He turns to call out over Sakura’s shoulder, “What about his shadow?”

“I stopped him with shadow clones and Six Paths Chakra,” Naruto replies as he bounds toward them.

“Naruto?” Sakura senses him over her shoulder before she sees him.

“Hey, Sakura chan. Kakashi sensei…” Naruto inhales sharply at the sight of his eye.

“Can I do something?” Naruto asks, approaching with his hand outstretched. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi are silent. Sakura withdraws as Naruto closes his eyes, his palm flat to Kakashi’s left eye socket.

“Kakashi sensei, try to open your eye,” he says.

Kakashi opens his new eye, and the three of them marvel, Sasuke oblivious to the miracle.

“No way,” Sakura breathes, “How?”

“Well…” Naruto begins.

As Naruto rambles about chakra, Sakura kneels next to Kakashi for a better look. “Mind if I look and feel the chakra?” she asks. He gives her a nod.

Eventually tuning out from Naruto’s explanation—one she couldn’t possibly follow or replicate with her own chakra even if she were at full strength—and feeling nothing off about the new eye, Sakura watches Kakashi watch the three of them instead. She notices his good eye flick between her and Sasuke a few times and groans inwardly at what he must be thinking. She stands from Kakashi’s side, listening to Naruto and Sasuke bicker as she has so many times in the past.

“I said, be vigilant. Madara will come back with both Rinnegan,” Sasuke interrupts Naruto, who’s still describing his sage chakra and a kind of kneading sensation he felt as he invited Kakashi’s eye to regenerate. Sakura smirks.

“Sasuke, what is the dream of your heart now?” Kakashi speaks up to silence them.

Sakura squints at Sasuke, “Yea, what did you mean, you want to become Hokage?”

Sasuke gives no answer.

“It could be fate that reunited Team Seven in this way. If you don’t want to tell us your intentions, Sasuke, you needn’t. But there’s a reason we’re together now,” Kakashi says, then looks up, “Out front!”

Ahead, Madara appears out of a whirlwind from the Kamui dimension.

“You haven’t forgotten the bells?” Kakashi asks, casting a nostalgic glance over the three of them.

Naruto nods, “The solution is teamwork!”

“I’ll be the distraction,” Sakura offers, activating the Strength of a Hundred.

* * *

With the intervention of the Sage of the Six Paths, Team Seven and the reanimated Hokage prevail against Madara, Kaguya, and the Infinite Tsukiyomi. In the immediate aftermath, Sakura takes the lead in coordinating healing of the Allied Forces, now free from their dreams.

The shinobi of the Fire Country are the last to depart the battlefield, and on their final night at camp, Sakura finds herself aside a fire with Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. The threat of violence finally over, the Yamanaka and other sensor types are relieved from watch, relaxing.

“How are you feeling,” Ino asks Sakura, “now that you’re the legendary ninja who delivered the punch that stopped Kaguya?”

Sakura gives a small smile. “I’m feeling tired. And restless,” she admits.

“I doubt you’ll sleep, thinking of them,” Ino empathizes.

Sakura nods. Ino is right. Her concern for Naruto and ire for Sasuke have her wired. Sakura wonders absently where Kakashi has gone for a moment, thinking that of all people, he understands her anxiety perfectly.

“The world’s strongest kunoichi,” Chouji praises, “has earned her rest.”

Sakura smiles and mouths a “thank you,” but gives it no voice.

“Sakura,” Shikamaru smiles too, “How does it feel to be among the few conscious and living to witness the final battle?”

Sakura scrunches her nose. “Weird,” she admits.

“Well, Sakura,” Chouji encourages. “Will you regale us with the story of the final fight?”

Sakura nods, accepting the flask Shikamaru passes her, and launches into the telling. Shinobi gathered around other camp fires join them as she tells the story of the final battle. When she’s finished, there’s a legitimate crowd, and the shinobi cheer.

Sakura blushes at the attention and blinks as she takes in both the new faces sitting around their fire and the crowd behind them. The flask passed around the inner circle of the campfire slides into her vision, and Sakura accepts the flask from an Anbu she recognizes as Fū, Ino’s cousin. She thanks him and takes a swig, feeling the liquor warm parts of her the fire and the applause haven’t touched. She hands the flask off to Temari on her other side, still present though her comrades have begun the journey home. Sakura notices the stare Temari has fixed on Shikamaru.

“Go for it,” Sakura whispers with a crease of her eyes as she lets the flask go.

Temari’s eyes snap to Sakura’s. A moment passes before Temari registers her meaning. “Not yet,” Temari says, “but soon.”

“Hey, Sakura chan,” Ino pipes up again. “You were the only woman in the final battle, you know. Are you prepared to be a celebrity? Kunoichi and civilian women all over the world will look up to you now. You’ll be an idol.” The remaining crowd punctuates Ino’s observation with a cheer.

Sakura blushes. “I hadn’t thought of that,” she says, and truly she hadn’t. “I’d be happy just to get some sleep tonight.”

The crowd murmurs approval of her modesty. Somewhere in the back, a male voice pipes up, “I’ll put you to bed, Sakura san.” Women boo, men laugh, and the crowd begins to disperse more quickly.

Sakura hides her face in her hands as Temari gives her a nudge, pushing Sakura’s opposite shoulder into Fū. Sakura trembles a little from nerves more than cold.

Fū removes his cloak and sets it around her shoulders. Sakura fixes her lips to protest. She’s plenty warm from the fire and drink, but Fū waves a hand and shakes his head to quiet her. “The least I can do for the conquering hero.”

Sakura bristles at the title but feels insisting would be rude. She accepts his cloak with a gracious nod, “Thank you, Fū.”

As the crowd dwindles, Sakura notices Sai sidle up to the fire to sit next to Ino and grins when he puts an arm around her. Ino accepts his embrace and rests her head on his shoulder for a tender moment.

Sakura registers Fū taking another swig from the flask, already back around the fire again, when Ino’s head pops up.

“Hey, Forehead,” Ino says, dropping formality now that the crowd has died down, “I can think of one way to get you to sleep.” Ino throws her head back in a laugh before looking conspiratorially between her cousin and her friend. Sakura thinks Ino has had a little too much.

Fū extends the flask to Sakura, and she takes it. “Oh?” Sakura plays dumb, as if she hasn’t anticipated Ino's innuendo. She tilts the flask up but only pretends to sip this time.

Sai takes a finger to Ino’s chin, lining her gaze up with his, before interjecting. “Sakura chan, Ino is suggesting coitus.”

Sakura rolls her eyes and gives a cheer with the others seated around the fire as Sai and Ino kiss. The pair stand and make their exit quickly, heading back to Sai’s tent near Sakura’s.

“I’d take you to bed, but I think it would be too awkward,” Chouji volunteers before excusing himself as well.

Shikamaru and Temari mumble, “Yea, sorry, goodnight,” in near unison before disappearing, and Sakura finds herself alone next to Fū, wearing his cloak.

Sakura knows a little about Fū and his involvement in Root from what Ino has confided in her, but she hasn’t interacted with him alone before. His countenance is impassive as he looks down into her eyes, staying silent.

Sakura fidgets under his gaze and tries not to look away. 

“I’ll walk you to your tent,” he offers, expressionless.

Sakura looks away for a moment, worried that Sasuke might search her out if he returns.

“Can we go to yours?” she asks, timid.

Without any change in his face, Fū stands and extends a hand to help her to her feet. She takes it, and he wraps a strong arm around her, walking her towards his bedroll.

Sakura sleeps well that night, slipping away in the dark, early morning to her own tent. She encounters no one along the way. Inside, she pushes a bit of chakra into her womb to prevent any consequence and falls asleep again in moments. When she wakes, Sakura knows she’ll seek Fū out again, in secret, before the journey home is over.

* * *

Back home in the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke is labeled an S-Class criminal and locked away. Tsunade relinquishes the title of Hokage to Kakashi, to no one’s surprise. In the span of a few days, Kakashi grants Sasuke freedom to venture out on a journey of atonement to make good on his betrayal.

Sakura returns to work at the hospital and begins the task of opening a children’s clinic with Ino at her side. The pair make an efficient team for tackling clinic work.

Sakura enjoys listening while filing tedious paperwork as Ino describes her blooming relationship with Sai. Ino never fails to conclude her gossip with a question about her cousin's relationship with Sakura.

Sakura doesn’t lie, but she doesn’t spill any details either. She and Fū are not sharing a romance so much as release when convenient. Nevertheless, Sakura is curious about him, and the information Ino shares about Fū’s past makes him more desirable in Sakura’s eyes. 

Aside from Ino, Sakura knows her and Fū’s secret is safe from the outside world. She likes it that way. The others around the inner circle of the campfire that night at the end of the war might suspect but wouldn’t know the truth. Sakura trusted Fū’s discretion and Ino’s.

Trusting the Yamanaka cousins as she does, Sakura isn’t alarmed when Kakashi calls her to his office alone to discuss her feelings for Sasuke.

“Sakura… I know your feelings for Sasuke have changed from what they were back then,” Kakashi says. “You still love him, but on a totally different level. He tried to take your life away, but yet... You still care for him. You won't cut him off no matter what, and you think it's your duty to save him from the darkness. That's the kind and gentle girl you are.” 

Sakura bristles a little, understanding the thoughts behind his looks between her and Sasuke before the last battle. She concedes, “My feelings are wholly changed. I love him as a brother, and I want him redeemed, but I don’t see him as a romantic option anymore, Sensei. There’s too much pain there.”

Kakashi nods thoughtfully, and Sakura gets the feeling he doesn’t quite believe her. “We’re well beyond the honorific now, Sakura. Drop the 'sensei,’” he says with a smile. “Sasuke’s been through a lot,” he notes, “and his feelings for you may yet ignite. Be aware, at least, of what you mean to him.”

Sakura accepts the warning and inclines her head to the Hokage. “I understand, Kakashi.”


	2. The Wedding

Looking around Naruto's wedding reception, Sakura's heart sinks at all the happy couples holding hands and raising drinks to the bride and groom. Sakura sighs. Her childish devotion to Sasuke is to blame for her relative isolation. She gives herself permission to sulk alone until the ceremony and stalks toward a buffet table, intent on snagging a champagne flute. Or two.

As she reaches for the glass, she spots a hawk circling overhead. Garuda, Sasuke's hawk, alights her arm. Surprised, Sakura pulls a note affixed to the bird's leg. Garuda takes flight, and Sakura unfurls the note.

_Congratulations_

Sakura gives a sad smile. "Sasuke-kun," she says softly, cheeks warming.

Her smile gives way to a glower in short order, thinking of Sasuke and her loneliness again. She snatches up a champagne flute and downs it before swapping her empty flute for another.

"A rough day for the hopelessly single."

Sakura turns to find Kakashi just over her shoulder. Her cheeks flush again, this time with embarrassment. 

He scoops a glass for himself but doesn't drink. "I can't have too many of these today with so many Kage around, but I share the sentiment," he says, eyeing the glass and the bubbles inside thoughtfully. Kakashi leans in close to her, "Let's try not to cause a diplomatic incident."

Sakura snickers and smiles. "Live a little," she encourages, eyes widening at Kakashi's empty glass. In the brief moment her eyes creased in levity, he had slipped the mask down and drained his flute. Her disappointment in missing the moment is palpable.

Swapping his empty for another as she had done, he raises the second glass. "Don't tempt me," Kakashi says, his voice a step lower. 

Sakura catches a darkness in his gaze and a husk in his voice that makes the hair at her neck stand up. She tries to laugh, but the sound sticks in her throat. It is suddenly very hot for a spring day. Sakura tries to smile to hide the heat she feels rising.

When she doesn't give a verbal reply, Kakashi throws her a conversational floatation device. "What was in the note?" 

"Just-- congratulations," she says handing the note over and trying to hide her blush in a sip of her champagne.

Kakashi takes it, smiles, looks it over. "That dick," he gives voice to Sakura's thoughts with a smirk. "If he's in range to send Garuda, he could have made an appearance."

"Classic Sasuke," Sakura agrees. "Will you give Naruto the note? I don't..." Sakura trails off, unsure how best to express the way the note and thinking of Sasuke make her want to drain the second glass.

"Of course," Kakashi agrees, folding the note and sliding it behind his pocket square. "It pisses me off too, Sakura. Come on. Let's take a spin around the reception and socialize like well-adjusted adults." He offers her his arm.

Sakura takes it, thankful for his rescue from her loneliness. They set off from the buffet towards the enormous wedding cake, Kakashi greeting the assembled guests as they pass. Sakura is preoccupied with his firm arm and the length of his gait. She takes two steps for each of his. Has he always been so tall?

She admires the way he has taken to his role as Hokage. It's hard to imagine her lazy sensei playing the dignitary and speaking to everyone at a party, but here he is, pulling it off. Their stroll comes to a stop near a drooling Chouji who is losing his dignity over the massive, gleaming white cake.

"Hey, Chouji," Kakashi calls, "Leave some for the rest of us, ok?"

"Hokage sama! Sakura chan," Chouji greets them, tears in his eyes, "There is plenty of this delectable, Akimichi-size confection to go around! I promise to wait until everyone has had a slice before I go in for thirds." 

"Don't hold back on our account, Chouji," Sakura laughs. Lowering her voice, she leans close to Kakashi to collude, "Friends of the bride from all over enjoying the reception, and he only has eyes for the cake." 

Kakashi chuckles. "There are quite a few beautiful women assembled," he says, looking down at her with those dark eyes from a moment ago.

When she looks up at him, Sakura's breath catches. Feeling her face warm, she holds his gaze, determined not to be embarrassed. She feels her mouth open before she registers the thought that prompts her to say, "Tempting, right?" 

The corners of Kakashi's lips turn up under his mask, his eyes still smoldering. "Sweeter than the cake Chouji is pining after, I'm sure." He inhales sharply and laughs a little before taking a lightning-fast sip, flashing his face for a fraction of a second.

Sakura gives a tiny gasp and her blush approaches red. She gives him a play punch in the arm she's holding with the hand holding her champagne flute. "I saw that, Kakashi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sakura _chan_ ," he says with a grin. He bends to give her a brief, masked kiss on the top of her head. "I've got a Raikage to find and greet and about 2 minutes in which to do so," he says apologetically, shaking loose from her. "There's Ino and Sai," he nods toward the couple a few yards away. "Enjoy the reception. Don't overdo it with drink," he chides before taking off.

Still stricken over the glimpse of his face, Sakura shifts from foot to foot. The movement makes her feel the damp in her panties, and she groans inwardly as she makes the connection between Kakashi's legendary sense of smell and the deep breath he took just before his face-revealing sip of champagne. Sakura drains the rest of the drink in her flute and heads back to the buffet for water.

* * *

The ceremony is beautiful, if long, and Sakura is grateful for dinner to be served. She is seated at a table with Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, and Chouji. She inhales her meal, keeping pace with Chouji bite for bite. When they finish, they find that the couples at the table are staring deeply into each others' eyes and talking quietly between them.

Chouji sighs a contented sigh as he sets down his cutlery. "Look at us, the fifth and sixth wheels!" he says with a laugh. She nods and sighs herself.

"You have an admirable appetite, Sakura chan," he compliments her. She hadn't noticed his heavy eyelids before the meal was served, but taking stock of the drinks he's had, Sakura realizes even a man Chouji's size must be tipsy.

"Thank you," Sakura accepts his praise. "And you, Chouji kun, are a little drunk."

Chouji makes a face as if he is deeply offended before smiling. "It's ok, Sakura chan. I can handle my drink. Plus, the sweet, sweet sugar in that glorious cake I will consume imminently will help break it all down."

Sakura smirks and takes a sip of her water. "If you say so."

"It's true, Sakura chan. Aren't you our generation's best medic? Hey, if the sugar doesn't work, you can neutralize the alcohol for me, right?" he beams at her.

Sakura gives a small sigh and agrees. The loneliness she was feeling earlier nags at her again. She suddenly feels guilty for not being more receptive to the other single person at her table. She vaguely registers Chouji's deep rumble discussing the other two clearly enamored couples at the table. She is able to smile and nod and give voice to an "Un.." or two as he speaks, but her eyes are fixed on Kakashi, seated with the other Kage at a table just in front of the newlyweds.

* * *

As Naruto and Hinata enjoy their honeymoon, Sakura is up to her elbows in her work at the hospital and the children's clinic she opened with Ino. When she reaches the clinic on the Monday before Naruto is scheduled to return with his bride on Friday, Kakashi calls her into his office. Sakura hasn't seen him since the wedding, and she's on edge. The memory of their interaction at the reception and worry over whether he could detect her body's reaction are more mortifying now than pleasant. Sakura feels her pulse quicken as she enters the Hokage Residence.

"Sakura," Kakashi gives a gentle tilt of his head in greeting, "Thank you for coming to see me on short notice. I have a request from the Sand."

Sakura returns his small bow and keeps her head low. "Yes, Hokage sama."

Kakashi laughs and leans back in his office chair behind his desk. "Sakura, come on. Kakashi sensei is already too formal."

Sakura looks up and glares at him, hands on her hips, but she spares him any protest. "What's the mission?"

"The Sand has requested that you and Ino help develop a children's clinic for their nation. Gaara and his council are truly impressed with the news of your work in Konoha. I trust you with this, but you have to let your subordinates take the lead at the hospital and the clinic. Tsunade and Shizune are still here for them, and so am I," Kakashi tries to catch her gaze, but she is looking out the window. "Sakura?"

Sakura clears her throat and meets his eyes. "Yes, Kakashi, we will," she agrees. "Anything we should be concerned about?"

"It's all taken care of, Sakura," he says, "Go when the hospital and clinic are ready for your absence. You are dismissed."

* * *

Sakura and Ino leave for the Sand the next week. Gaara wastes no time in seeking an audience with Sakura to relay intel that would interest her. Someone who looks like Sasuke and bears his chakra signature is plotting against the Leaf, causing trouble outside the village. Sakura sends word to Kakashi, and hopes against hope that the double isn’t truly Team Seven’s Sasuke. Sakura and Ino, though distracted with this unexpected news, work diligently with the Sand's medics and administrators to set up the clinic.

* * *

Reporting back from an Anbu mission, Sai gives the Hokage the same news. He notes the attackers he encountered destroyed themselves when they recognized defeat. Kakashi has just left a budget meeting with the Fire Daimyō meant to secure funding for the Leaf’s children’s clinic. Anbu’s Kido had attempted to undercut Kakashi in the meeting, arguing that the attacks outside the village warranted increased funding for Anbu insyead.

The Daimyō had agreed with Kido, and Kakashi is still livid. Recognizing the suicidal nature of the attackers that Sai describes as a teaching of Danzō’s, Kakashi instructs Sai to tail Kido and bring the intel back.

* * *

With the children's clinic operating smoothly under the supervision of Temari and the Sand's best medics, Sakura and Ino are ready to journey home. Both Sakura and Ino are tired during the return to the Leaf, just distracted enough with dreams of their own beds to fall prey to Kido’s attack. During their brief captivity, Kido reveals his plot to frame Sasuke. With Sai’s intervention at Kakashi’s behest, Sakura and Ino make short work of Kido and escape home to the Leaf. The Konoha shinobi clear Sasuke’s name and hand Kido over to the authorities.

* * *

“We’re proud of you, Sakura,” Kakashi tells her with a smile as she recounts the creation of the Suna clinic and the encounter with Kido. “You handled yourself admirably.”

Sakura preens at his praise and accepts his congratulations with professionalism. 

“How is Naruto?” she asks.

“The future Seventh Hokage and his bride returned with a blessing,” Kakashi smiles. “Hinata is pregnant.”


	3. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading in order of writing, this chapter is the first.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaims, "Come with me."

"What? Naruto--" 

Naruto doesn't bother to give an explanation. He takes her wrist and takes off, giving his steps a chakra boost.

The pair speed away, Sakura's protest echoing throughout the village. 

"The Hokage Residence? Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura demands when he finally brings them to a stop. "If you're trying to rope me into your prank war with Kakashi sensei, I swear I will use that technique on your tastebuds and ramen will taste terrible for at least a week!"

"Sakura, we have a surprise for you," Naruto says with a wink, as he reaches to open the door for her. "Trust me."

"Trust you," Sakura punctuates her echo with a huff as she enters the open door to the Residence.

As he leads her up to Kakashi's office, the pair are silent. Sakura stares daggers into Naruto's back. At the door, he pauses to turn to her before he knocks.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face," Naruto says with a grin.

Sakura raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest.

Naruto gives the door knob a dramatic twist as Kakashi acknowledges the knock with an invitation to enter. 

"Team Seven is back together again!" he shouts as he pushes the door in.

Sakura's eyes go wide, and she freezes to the spot.

"Come in," Kakashi repeats, a lazy eye locked on hers. 

Naruto, needing none of Kakashi's encouragement, is already waving his arms like a game show assistant around the big surprise. Impossibly, his grin is larger than it was in the hallway. He punctuates his waving arms with a chorus of "Jyajyan!" 

Sakura's eyes, the only part of her that can move, connect with Kakashi. Kakashi tilts his head in a barely perceptible gesture of concern. Sakura remembers herself and gives him a brief nod as if to signal she's alright. Unfrozen, she steps inside and closes the door behind.

"Sakura chan," Sasuke says, dipping his head in greeting.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," Sakura returns a small bow. His formality is chilling, and she feels herself begin to freeze anew. Emotions this time instead of her feet. "What happy accident gives us the gift of your presence?"

"You're neither happy at this moment or an accident, Sakura. I'm here on purpose. To... make you happy."

Feeling his eyes taking her in from head to toe, Sakura bristles. She flashes a look between Naruto and Kakashi, her arms still crossed. Naruto continues his game show assistant routine, oblivious to her wan expression. She fixes her gaze back on Kakashi. His brow knits. Sakura gives the slightest lift of her right eyebrow, unsure whether Kakashi's countenance is one of concern or an apology. 

Earning no response from her, Sasuke clears his throat and continues, "Sakura, walk with me. I've already spoken with Kakashi and Naruto."

Sakura looks back to Sasuke and catches her scoff in her throat. She gives him a nod of assent and steps aside for him to take the lead. If Sakura's eyes see true, the barest hint of a smile curls the left corner of his lip as he strides past and out of the Hokage's office.

Sakura watches him walk into the hall before turning back to Kakashi and Naruto. "If this is what I think it is? Tastebud technique. Both of you," she hisses, whirling on her heel to follow Sasuke and slamming the door behind her.

Outside the Hokage Residence, Sasuke slows his pace to a stroll so Sakura can walk alongside him. He sets course for the edge of the village.

"Sakura, I apologize," he says as they walk, looking straight ahead to the horizon.

Sakura rolls her eyes and says nothing, squeezing her arms a bit tighter to her chest. She lets the silence hang uncomfortably. If this moment is what she thinks it is, she has waited for this day for years. The silence and tension Sasuke will endure will pale in comparison to her decades of yearning and will make the moment she speaks that much more painful for him.

"I know I held a poor opinion of you throughout our youth. The woman you have become does not fawn over men. She is strong. Disciple of one of the legendary Sannin and the Fifth Hokage. A talented shinobi in her own right," Sasuke says, giving her not so much as a glance as he speaks. "As you know, I am working to atone for my crimes against Konoha. Soon, I will return for good. I will be responsible for carrying on the Uchiha name."

When they reach Hokage Rock, Sakura mimes a yawn and leans against the sheer face of the great monument above as Sasuke ambles to the cliff edge overlooking the village. She crosses one leg over the other to match her arms and wonders if the way she's arranged her face conveys boredom sufficiently.

"The woman you have become is worthy of assisting me in that endeavor. I am now prepared to fulfill your deepest desire. The dream you kept alive against all hope for so long can be real!" Sasuke announces over the wind. Still looking out at the sunlight dancing over the village before him, he stretches an arm with an open palm back towards her. Dramatically, he turns, kimono and hakama flapping in the wind.

"Haruno Sakura, please, accompany me on the rest of my journey and become my wife!" he says, arm still outstretched toward Sakura, the other in a fist near his chest.

Sakura steels her visage and suppresses the laugh beginning in her belly. She imagines the "please" hurt as it left his lips. Her left eyebrow arches, and her mouth turns up at the corner. Knowing she can't hold off the smile tugging at her lips much longer, Sakura uncrosses her arms and begins a slow clap.

_Clap.  
  
  
Clap.  
  
  
Clap.  
  
Clap.  
  
Clap.  
Clap.  
Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._

She uncrosses her leg to stand proud as she continues her applause. "Bravo, Sasuke," she says, a full smile stretching her face as she imagines describing this moment as a standing ovation when she recounts this story. 

She drops her clapping and walks toward him to take his still-outstretched hand in hers. She gives the smallest of tugs infused with a healthy amount of chakra, pulling him to her and off balance. She grabs the hand he held close to his chest in her free hand and draws both to her chest. Sasuke's face registers confusion, then softens as she holds his hands close. He steps closer to her, his features mastered. Sakura is giddy in anticipation of breaking this smug, blank expression he has worn since childhood.

"Sasuke, this," she says, giving his hands a squeeze, "this _is_ the moment I waited for so long. Since we were children, I wanted nothing more than to follow you and stay by your side. My deepest desire, at last. Just like you said." She gives his hands another squeeze and lets her eyes crease with joy. "Just like you said, I have changed. I wanted to grow stronger to keep up with you and Naruto. I am strong." 

"And I... will...", she drags out the words, seeing his brow crease in anticipation, "never be your wife." She throws his hands back into him abruptly so he stumbles back a step. Feeling a bit remorseful, she takes a half step towards him. "I still wish for you to come home and be part of the team, for things to be as they were, but I know I deserve better now, Sasuke. This is too little, too late."

Sakura looks down her nose to take in his face: brow taut with anger, eyes flashing murder, a small sneer exposing just a touch of canine. Priceless. Sakura wishes she had a camera or sharingan to capture this moment forever. 

"Sakura," he says, voice dripping familiar derision, "I deserve this rejection after years of rejecting you. I will respect your answer if these are your true feelings, but I suspect this is a revenge fantasy of yours come to life. I am staying in the village until sundown tomorrow. If you come to your senses, come to me." 

With that, he turns on his heel and disappears behind a murky cloud.

Sakura's feet shuffle back to the cliff face behind her to lean back again, this time for support. Her breaths come quick and forceful until she doubles over with what she can't identify, either laughter or sobs. 

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura chan. Come on."

Sakura blinks several times as a blurry Sai comes into focus. The sun is setting behind him. His hands, one at either shoulder, give a squeeze as he recognizes consciousness returning to her eyes.

"Let's go, Sakura. Let's get you something to eat. Naruto and Kakashi sensei say you've been up here since before lunch," he explains, helping her to her feet from the Sakura puddle she'd slid into against the cliff face. He takes an arm around her to help her atop one of his ink birds, and they take flight.

Inside her apartment, Sai rifles through her cabinets and fridge for tea and a passable meal. He brings his bounty to her stove to cook, and Sakura is slumped across her couch when Sai approaches with a mug of tea.

"I have seen you bubbly and laughing after weeks-long missions and painful training sessions, ready to go out and have fun," he says as she sits up to take the mug from his hands, "And yet, a little conversation with _that guy_ can drain you so."

"Thank you, Sai," Sakura appreciates, taking a sip, "I would have sat out there spinning my wheels for hours longer if you hadn't come."

"I take it the proposal didn't go well?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "So they told you. And he told Naruto and Kakashi what he planned to do? And they just... let me go?"

"What would they have said, Sakura? 'Sasuke needs to talk to you alone,' gives the cat the bag as it is," Sai shrugs.

Sakura's mouth turns up and she snorts, "Lets the cat out of the bag, Sai. Your adage is wrong, but you're right."

Sai smiles for her benefit. He stands and ambles back towards the kitchen, "I think our noodles are ready." He sets about preparing bowls and chopsticks and asks again, "It didn't go well?"

Sakura sighs. "From my perspective, it went well. Perhaps the most cathartic moment of my life. I think my soul left my body, and I was just replaying that delicious moment until you came to me... Thanks," she says, accepting a bowl.

Sai takes a seat and digs into his bowl, waiting for Sakura to spill the story on her own.

"He apologized for thinking poorly of me when we were young and praised the 'woman I've become,'" Sakura says, chewing thoughtfully. "And then he explained he will be responsible for carrying on the Uchiha line once he has atoned for... everything. And asked me to join him out on the road and marry him. He said, 'Please,' if you can believe it," Sakura grins, "I swear the word burned him as he said it." She laughs.

Sai looks at her thoughtfully. He stays quiet but for a thoughtful hum and takes another few bites. "That must have been difficult for him."

Sakura's smile drops along with her schadenfreude. Sai's empathetic statement hits her in the gut. She sighs, cowed, "Yes. I'm sorry for being so gleeful."

"With Team Seven lore in mind, I understand," Sai says simply. He gives her another smile.

Sakura nods and continues, "I was leaning against Hokage Rock, trying to be stoic, as he apologized and praised me. It was bizarre, he was speaking from the look out point, facing the village, like it was impossible for him to apologize and compliment and look at me at the same time. Then he said this was the moment I had been waiting for my whole life, and he turned to me with an arm outstretched and invited me to join him on the road and marry him. I stood up to give him a little standing ovation before I took his hand and pulled him to me and told him that he was right, I had waited for this moment and I had changed."

She pauses to take in Sai's blank expression, searching for a little emotion. His face gives away nothing.

"I was trying to lead him on a little. His face was priceless. And then I told him I would never marry him, but I did want him to come home and rejoin the team."

Sai inclines his head and closes his eyes, "Good." He looks back up at Sakura and extends a hand towards her bowl. "Finished?"

"Thank you again. For everything," she says, nodding as she hands him her bowl.

"It's nothing," Sai says with another forced smile and starts on the dishes. "You should go to Naruto and Kakashi. They're waiting at the Hokage Residence, private quarters."

Sakura gives a whine and keels back onto the couch. "I don't wanna," she wails.

"They didn't ruin the moment for you," Sai says-- not asking-- over the suds in the sink.

"Enablers," she huffs, "I know, I know, I'll go. Let me help you," Sakura offers, sitting up again.

"I've got it Sakura, I'll lock up when I'm done. Go to them," Sai says, flashing another smile. 

Sakura thanks him again and takes off.

* * *

When she barrels through the door to Kakashi's living room inside the Hokage Residence, Sakura finds Kakashi and Naruto taking turns tossing crumpled paper into a wastebasket atop a coffee table from their reclined positions on the couch.

"Sakura chan," Naruto says and hops up to face her. Kakashi stands and turns too, tossing a wad of paper into the basket behind him. Sakura smiles involuntarily. They look like kids caught doing something they shouldn't.

"What's this?" she asks, pulling a serious face, and doesn't pause for an answer, "And what the entire fuck was _that_?"

"Processing paperwork," Kakashi offers. He looks to Naruto to field the second question.

Naruto swallows. "Right. We didn't want to ruin the surprise, and I didn't trust myself not to spill the beans. So, I just. You know," he manages. He scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment and tries a smile.

Seeing Sakura's steely countenance tighten, Naruto drops the fake smile and bows deeply, dropping to a knee in supplication. "I humbly accept my punishment, Sakura chan!" he says, lifting his head to present his tongue.

Sakura gives a half a laugh, "Get up, dork. Sit. Both of you." The pair exchange looks before doing as told. She joins them in a stuffed arm chair opposite the coffee table and facing the couch.

“I understand why you didn’t give me any warning. You both have guessed I said no,” she waits for their reactions.

Naruto’s face falls, but he nods. Kakashi’s only movement is a slight twitch of his cheek under the mask. Sakura isn’t sure if it’s a small smile, frown, or smirk. His eyes betray nothing. “How’d he take it?” Kakashi asks at length.

Sakura recounts Sasuke’s apology, compliments, and proposal. Both Naruto and Kakashi chuckle at the standing ovation bit and shake their heads over her drawn out rejection. 

“I imagine that felt great, to be the one saying no for once,” Naruto ventures.

“After all these years,” Kakashi agrees.

Sakura gives them a somber look. “In the moment, yes,” she concedes. “But I am worried he won’t come back now.” Her voice is quiet and sad. She realizes she may have destroyed any chance of Team Seven being made whole again.

“He wasn’t ever going to stay for long even if you had agreed to his terms,” Kakashi soothes. “You saved yourself a lifetime of pining for a partner who is never home.”

Sakura gives him an appreciative look for the kindness. “Sasuke’s staying until tomorrow in case I change my mind,” she says, “Like a day is enough to process his offer and pack to leave the village for good.” She stares out the window, wondering where Sasuke might have gone to lick his wounds.

Naruto pipes up, “I hate to leave you like this, Sakura, but Hinata has signed us up for parenting classes and I haven’t been on time to one yet.” He stands, and she does too, pulling him into a hug. 

“You did the right thing,” Naruto whispers before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. “See you, Kakashi sensei,” he gives Kakashi a little salute as he lets Sakura go and moves for the door.

Kakashi grunts his farewell. He trains his eye on Sakura as she sits down and turns back to him. “I’m proud of you, Sakura,” he says with a smile. “I wasn’t sure you would say no.”

Sakura feigns outrage, “Kakashi sens— sorry. Kakashi!” They both smile. Among Team Seven, Sakura has taken best to dropping the honorific, but she slips up on occasion. “Thanks for the vote of confidence," she says with faux venom. Turning serious, she smiles, "I wouldn’t have have done it without you.”


	4. The Banquet

In appreciation of Sakura’s and Ino’s work to bring a children’s clinic to the Sand, Gaara, his council, and Temari prepare a banquet in their honor during the Shinobi Union summit next month. As Kakashi explains to them in his office, Temari believes the recognition of their good work on their home turf will encourage the remaining hidden villages of the Great Nations and others in the Union to adopt similar programs themselves.

Ino is perched at the edge of her seat on the other side of the Hokage’s desk, fists under her chin. “Did you hear that, Forehead? That’s at least three more clinics in the Mist, Stone, and Cloud! I can’t wait to get started! And we’ll get to travel quite a bit. Our trip to the Sand last year was the most excitement I’ve had since the war. This is so wonderful. Imagine all the kids we’ll help!”

Her enthusiasm is infectious. Even Kakashi is grinning under his mask.

“Yes,” Sakura says, but her agreement doesn’t reach her eyes. Her posture is relaxed, almost reclining in her seat. “Temari gives us too much credit. She and her medics did the hard work. Clinics in the other hidden villages are a wonderful surprise.”

Kakashi notices the fingers of Sakura’s right hand tense. Sakura is trying to look calm and happy, but she can’t stop her restlessness with hospital and clinic work from manifesting in a death grip the arm of her chair.

“Much to celebrate, and with luck, much to look forward to,” Kakashi says as he stands, signaling their exit. “Congratulations to you both.”

Sakura and Ino rise and give the Hokage a respectful bow before turning for the door.

“Sakura,” Kakashi calls at her back.

She pauses and turns. When he nods to the door, she closes it and turns again to face him.

“You don’t want to join Ino in opening more clinics.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“How—“ 

Kakashi looks pointedly at the hand-shaped indentation on the tufted arm of the chair she had been sitting in.

“Oh,” Sakura says, looking down at the chair.

“What do you want to do instead?” Kakashi asks.

Sakura looks up from the chair. “I miss the team. I miss missions. And,” her eyes dip back down to her sandals, “I know it’s terrible to say. I miss the war.”

Kakashi is silent for a while. Uncomfortable, she lifts her eyes, but she can’t read the expression on his face. 

“You miss unfamiliar problems and healing gruesome wounds,” he translates, “And being free to pummel the shit out of an enemy. Did I get it right?” He smirks. Sakura is still kind and sweet, but her temper and edge find no outlet in the clinic.

“You got it,” Sakura squints at him. “You feel the same way behind that desk.”

“Guilty,” Kakashi admits as he takes the chair again and begins absent-mindedly signing the last page of each document stacked on his desk. “Sometimes, when I’m signing these things, I think up imaginative ways to kill or torture Yurito before he can bring in another stack.”

Sakura snorts, “Like?”

Kakashi looks up, “A quick Kamui to just his hands so he can’t shuffle any more paper onto this desk. Or string him up in the corner, jutsu a cyclone of paperwork over to slice him up, and let him bleed out.”

Sakura flashes sharp teeth. “I sense a theme.”

“You don’t have to open any more clinics if you don’t want to. Ino will do well on her own. Besides, I can send Sai with her too. Think they’d enjoy that?” he asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Ever the romantic,” Sakura rolls her eyes. 

“Shikamaru and I will keep an eye out for missions for you,” Kakashi says, “but there isn’t much lately Anbu doesn’t already have handled.”

Sakura plants both hands at the edge of his desk more forcefully than she’d intended and demands, “Recruit me for Anbu.” Sakura’s cheeks warm when she realizes her chest is staring him in the face. 

Kakashi lifts his eyes to her face when Sakura clears her throat and stands tall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I won’t be the Hokage who sentences you to a life like mine, Sakura,” Kakashi says solemnly. “But I’ll find a mission for you. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Sakura says through gritted teeth before she stalks out of the office, hands in fists at her sides.

* * *

Sakura can’t shake the thoughts of Kakashi as she greets the Union dignitaries gathered to honor the children’s clinics and her work with Ino. Kakashi’s refusal to assign her to Anbu is still fresh after a few weeks, combined with her annoyance that he still hasn’t handed her a mission. The festive environment of the banquet isn’t helping, as her memories of their interactions at Naruto’s wedding come flooding back.

Sakura is standing near the bar with Ino, but thinks better of drinking this evening given she’s a guest of honor. She sips her ginger ale, smiles, and demurs when the Mizukage praises her and Ino. Sakura’s left eyebrow hikes up when the Mist’s leader asks the bartender for a neat whiskey. “I’ll need this for when I inevitably agree to blow this fiscal year open to support a clinic in the Mist,” the Mizukage says with a wink. 

Naruto approaches with a visibly pregnant Hinata, eyes creased with the pride that he lauds Sakura and Ino with when he’s close enough for conversation. Sakura’s refrain is, “It’s nothing. It’s nothing,” as he praises them. Sakura turns to Hinata who is standing quietly and beaming just a step behind her happy husband.

“How are you feeling?” Sakura asks, genuine concern on her face.

“I’m fine today,” Hinata almost purrs. “The baby is strong. I’m so glad I can be here for you two today— the morning sickness is no problem in the evening.”

Sakura smiles warmly, noticing the absence of stutter from her speech. “You are glowing, Hinata,” she says.

Hinata blushes, and her stutter returns. “Th-thank you, Sakura chan,” she manages. “You’d be surprised how easy pregnancy can be, with a p-partner.”

Sakura grins. “Naruto has been doing well?” Sakura quips, enjoying talking about him as if he isn’t right there, talking to Ino. “If he steps out of line, let me know,” she tells Hinata with a smile. “I’d be honored to beat him into good behavior.”

“Not if I get to him first.”

Hinata smiles at the Hokage over Sakura’s shoulder. “Kakashi sensei. Thank you,” she says, inclining her head to both of them, rubbing a hand absently over her belly.

Sakura turns slowly and finds him a bit closer than she’d expected. She takes a breath to collect herself before addressing him. “Thanks for coming, Kakashi,” she manages, adding a smile to the words.

“No need to thank me, Sakura chan,” Kakashi smiles back. “Shikamaru and Yurito would have me flayed if I missed it, but I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Congratulations.”

Sakura feels her cheeks flush. She registers Kakashi’s greeting to Naruto and Naruto’s movement from the bar to his table with his wife. Ino seems to have disappeared while she was talking to Hinata. Alone with her former sensei, Sakura can only think about her panties now. She wills them to stay dry this time.

“Thank you, sensei,” Sakura hears herself say.

Kakashi tuts, “What have I told you about ‘sensei,’ Sakura?”

“Old habits,” Sakura offers an apology. She hasn’t had any drink, but she feels bold. “What mission have you and Shikamaru planned for me?”

“None yet,” he admits before turning to the bartender to order a daiquiri. “I promise, soon.” He accepts his glass with gratitude and what Sakura might call childish delight.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi,” she says. “You can’t expect me to let the daiquiri slide.”

Kakashi fixes his eyes on hers and takes a defensive posture over his strawberry daiquiri and its tiny umbrella. “What? They’re delicious,” he confesses before lowering his mask and draining the drink in the span of a second or three.

“I can’t unsee what I just saw, however briefly, either,” she adds.

Setting the empty glass on the bar and tucking the paper umbrella from its rim into Sakura’s ginger ale, Kakashi turns to her. He tucks a stray hair behind her ear. “Tell me something I don’t know, Sakura.”

Sakura’s entire body screams against her immobility, imagining what it might be like if she could drag him into a back room and have her way without ruining, well, everything. Her mouth is open to speak, but she can’t think of anything to say. 

He holds her gaze a few seconds before shining his mischievous grin at the Tsuchikage across the room. “Be good tonight, Sakura,” he says, still looking across the room as he ruffles her hair, upsetting the strand he just smoothed behind her ear. “I’m proud of you.”

With that, he strides off to greet his fellow world leader, and Sakura can do little but shut her mouth, still hanging open, as she watches him go.

* * *

By the end of the night, the remaining three villages of the Great Shinobi Nations and two others have agreed with Temari’s plan. Ino is over the moon at the prospect of five new clinics. Sakura can’t say she’s disappointed either, but she doesn’t quite share Ino’s enthusiasm.

If she notices Sakura’s lack of excitement, Ino doesn’t let on. Sakura feigns exhaustion and excuses herself to call it a night with no one the wiser. Almost.

Sakura is outside the banquet hall and heading down the steps when she hears him.

“Sakura chan,” Kakashi calls from the veranda above. “Wait up.”

Sakura groans inwardly and pauses, gazing out at the street ahead. He catches up in a few long strides and throws an arm over her shoulder to guide her the rest of the way to the street.

“I would say it’s dangerous out for a woman alone, but it’s you,” he says.

Sakura thinks she can hear daiquiris in his voice. Is he really such a lightweight?

“Let me walk you home. It’s only polite,” he explains.

Sakura sighs but doesn’t argue. The arm around her is the one she held during what she's started thinking of as the Wedding Incident. Sakura tries to focus on her angst over the children's clinics, hospital work, and lack of missions.

As they amble through the heart of the village, carousers on the street cheer and greet Kakashi, excited to see their Hokage during a night on the town. Sakura suddenly regrets her choice of sobriety.

“This is the least interesting walk of shame I’ve ever endured,” Sakura muses, mostly to herself.

Kakashi peers down at her, a little puzzled. “What’s there to be ashamed of? You’re the toast of the Hidden Leaf tonight.”

“Don’t rub it in,” Sakura whines. “I was trying to slip away from the banquet unnoticed. I’m still anxious for a mission.”

“Ah,” he says thoughtfully. He gives a high five to a passerby with the hand that was shoved in his pocket and pulls her closer with the other. “I think I have just the thing after this evening.”

“I’m listening,” Sakura perks up a little, excitement beating back the inner voice that's swooning over the strong arm squeezing her shoulder.

“The Tsuchikage shared some intel, but I won’t bore you tonight,” he says, surveying her with a wary eye, “You clearly haven’t imbibed enough to be any fun.”

“Perhaps I drank the right amount, given the circumstances,” she counters, “and you had one too many fruity drinks with an umbrella.”

“No such thing,” Kakashi asserts, shaking his head. “On the contrary, I had the perfect number, and you deserve at least a sip. Let me buy a round?”

Sakura snorts. “You? Picking up a tab?”

Kakashi smiles. “I am sure you’ve seen quite a bit of surprising behavior since I took this job. Let’s go.”


	5. The Bar

Kakashi drags Sakura into a dive bar and waltzes up to the bartender. The bar’s patrons look up and brighten when they see the Hokage. The handful of patrons raise their drinks and give warm welcomes.

“You must be the most well-liked Hokage the village has seen,” Sakura notes, sidling up to the barstool beside him.

“You flatter me,” he says, feigning embarrassment. “Besides, I have Konoha’s best medic and Shinobi Union banquet honoree, Haruno Sakura, at my side. She’s famous in her own right.”

Sakura scoffs. “Now who’s blowing smoke?”

His cheeks move under his mask in one of his expressions that doesn’t reach his eyes as he turns to the bartender. 

“What an honor to host you this evening, Hokage sama, Sakura san,” the bartender bows his head as he throws a towel over his shoulder. “What can I get you?”

“Draught please, whatever’s on special,” Kakashi orders, giving Sakura a smug look.

Sakura narrows her eyes at him. Just because this bartender knows who she is doesn’t make her famous. “Whiskey, neat, for me please,” she asks, fixing the bartender with a gracious smile.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow as the bartender sets about serving their drinks. “Stiff drink for a sweet soul.”

Sakura gives a half-laugh, half-exhale. “Sentimental for our days at the academy? That sweet soul is a memory.” She’s quiet for a beat, feeling a little guilty contrasting memories of training with Team Seven and flirtation with her former sensei. Feeling herself warm at the thought of the word ‘flirtation,’ she shakes the thought away. “The Mizukage was drinking whiskey at the banquet. She said she’d need it when the Mist’s budget was busted with a children’s clinic.”

Kakashi smiles appreciatively. “Now that’s a woman who’s none too sweet.”

“Our finest draught, Hokage sama,” the bartender extends the beer, “and an 18-year whiskey, Sakura san.” Both accept the drinks with words of thanks. 

Kakashi raises his glass, and Sakura follows suit. “To a job well done,” he toasts, “and to finding your edge.”

They drink. Sakura grimaces at the whiskey’s bite, but manages, “I may have found too much of an edge in this glass.”

“I had work in the field in mind,” Kakashi laughs. “What other edgy extracurriculars are you getting into besides liquor?”

Sakura is grateful that the flush from the whiskey is hiding her blush when she realizes he’s asking about her love life. “Not much has changed since Naruto’s wedding, unfortunately.”

“What ever happened to that young man from the Stone who confessed his love after you tended his wounds?” Kakashi pries.

“Uninteresting, bland,” Sakura shrugs. “I told him I liked someone else.”

Kakashi fixes her with a stare, challenging her to tell the whole truth with his silence.

Sakura shifts uncomfortably before going on. “Not entirely true, sure. But men don’t give up pursuit easily without the specter of competition from another man. Boring as he was, I doubt Morio would have given up so easily if I hadn’t alluded to Sasuke. It’s a useful trick.”

Kakashi stretches his face into a parody of shock. “Have any of the women who’ve turned me down ever truly been spoken for?”

Sakura takes another sip of her whiskey. She declines to give voice to the thought that she sincerely doubts any woman would turn him down in the absence of another ardent suitor. “Just like a man to react to women’s secret weapon against unwanted advances with concern for his own romantic endeavors instead of acknowledging male failure to respect women’s words without the threats of other men behind them.”

“A boorish joke,” Kakashi apologizes, cowed, “I can’t say I haven’t been more respectful of a rival suitor than an outright rejection in the past. On behalf of men, I’m sorry.”

“If I had the power to absolve you for all women, I would,” Sakura says. Nearing the bottom of her whiskey, Sakura tries to shift the conversation from herself. “Enough about my romances. What seedy engagements have you been enjoying?”

“Ah,” Kakashi gives his neck a scratch. “While many lurid offers are extended to a Hokage,” he says with a waggle of his visible eyebrow, “the office itself demands discretion. No fun here either.”

“What a drag,” Sakura sighs, dropping her chin into one palm and signaling the bartender to fill her empty glass with the other.

“You sound like Shikamaru,” Kakashi teases.

“Even he’s getting laid more than either of us,” Sakura says, flinching at the concept of the two of them not having sex in the same sentence. She takes a conversational pivot, “And he’s going on more missions. Sai told me about the whole business with Gengo. Which reminds me,” she lights up at the thought, “Is my mission in the Stone?”

Kakashi squints. “I told you, not tonight. I’ll have you summoned to the office tomorrow. Trying to kill my buzz on purpose with business talk?”

“Spare me. You’ve been nursing that beer in the time I’ve finished my whiskey and started another. What I’d _like_ to kill is the Hokage power trip you’re on,” she says, taking a breath to drop her voice an octave and mimic, “‘I’ll have you summoned.’“

Kakashi gives her another squint in annoyance this time and drains his beer. “I’m a gracious tyrant, so I’ll try again: we’ll call you in tomorrow morning. See you then, Sakura,” he says with a smile. He stands, leaving coins to cover their drinks and then some on the bar. He gives a wave. “Congratulations again on the clinics and the honors tonight.”

“Thanks,” she says before looking up at him over her shoulder, arranging her face in disappointment. “Didn’t you offer to walk me home?”

Kakashi stops his movement toward the exit and leans back on the bar next to her. Looking to the door, he drops his voice so only she can hear him. “Is that an invitation?”

Sakura swallows, registering the now-familiar dark in his eyes with something like fear. “Just an observation.” 

“See you, then,” he says as he strides away, waving again over his shoulder without looking back. 

“See you,” she echoes into her glass before she throws back the rest of her whiskey.

* * *

Sakura wakes up with a dull ache behind her eyes. She brings a hand to her head and shakes the headache loose with chakra. The conversation at the bar comes back to her, and her stomach lurches. Sakura does her best to shove the Bar Incident away with the Wedding Incident at the back of her mind. Determined to keep them there, she heads to the training grounds to hurl kunai at targets affixed to trees.

Sakura isn’t destroying targets long before Sai sails in on one of his ink birds to summon her to the Hokage’s office. Taking in the relative destruction, Sai gives her a bewildered look.

“What got into you?” he asks.

“It’s nothing…” Sakura says, wincing inwardly at the thought that it’s exactly what _hasn’t_ gotten into her that’s the problem. She passes off the look on her face as being winded from creating so many splinters and hops to Sai’s side on the ink bird.

“Oh. You know already,” Sai says.

“Yea. Let’s go.”

Sakura enjoys the view of the village during the brief flight. At the Hokage Residence, she thanks Sai as she steps from his bird into the window of the office. As she enters, Shikamaru is arranging neat stacks of paper on a table, giving orders to Yurito to carry completed stacks to Kakashi’s desk for signature. 

“Isn’t this efficient?” Sakura says, sidling into a chair facing the Hokage’s desk and gazing at them like adorable children playing house. Or Hokage.

“Hn,” Shikamaru looks up, “I hear the insult underneath your words, but I’m choosing to take the compliment, Sakura.”

She kicks her feet up on the Hokage’s desk and leans back in her chair. “Efficiency has always been your most prominent attribute,” she observes. Sakura digs in with a wicked grin, “How’s Temari liking it? Your… _efficiency._ ”

Shikamaru turns red and mumbles under his breath, “Troublesome.”

“Enough, Sakura,” Kakashi says as he sets his paperwork aside and extends a palm crackling with lightning to shock the soles of her feet off the desk. “Shikamaru rushed through the paperwork on this for you this morning, and here you are insulting his sex life.”

Sakura yanks her feet to the floor before her sandals begin to sizzle. She drops the grin and feigns innocence. “Hey, hey,” she soothes, “Only wondering whether Temari appreciates his organization and logistical skills. Thank you for the hard work, Shikamaru.”

“It’s nothing,” Shikamaru replies. “But for the record, Temari raved about my efficient work last night, all night lo—“

Kakashi clears his throat and cuts him off. “Sakura, these are for you.” He passes her a scroll and an explosive tag.

Sakura’s eyes light up when she recognizes the tag. “Where?”

“Patience,” Kakashi urges, tilting his head back as if hearing something. “Your partner will join us shortly.”

As if on cue, Sakura senses his chakra in the hallway before she hears his footsteps approaching the door, then his knock. Sakura curses to herself.

“About time, Fū,” Kakashi calls to the door.

Yamanaka Fū enters, giving the other three solemn nods.

Sakura returns his silent greeting with a nod of her own as Fū takes a seat in the open chair beside her.

Kakashi dives right in, “Sakura. Fū has been keeping tabs on a group selling forced labor in the Hidden Rain, and the intelligence he’s gathered is now central to a plot involving the Leaf. Your target is Hebi Akari, a well-connected resident of the Rain. She was once a friend to the Yondaime, and their friendship is responsible in no small part for the Rain’s good fortune during his service as Hokage, before Pain came to power.”

Sakura shifts in her seat, sitting up a little straighter.

“Last night, the Tsuchikage corroborated Fū’s intelligence with information gathered by his own special forces. Hebi seeks to destabilize the Leaf and extort a future Seventh Hokage with a Rain specialty: assassination. The Rain plots to take Naruto out before the birth of his child,” Kakashi says, his own emotions held in check as he relays the information in his official capacity.

Sakura’s intake of breath is sharp.

Kakashi acknowledges her brief expression of shock with a nod. “You understand why I believe this mission should be yours, Sakura. You and Fū are to neutralize Hebi while destroying her hideout. Fū has the location, and you have the tag for the explosion and rice merchant documents that will get you inside the village. You are to leave in the morning, 0500. Please confer with each other. I’m here for questions, but otherwise you’re dismissed.”

“Thank you, Hokage sama,” she says as she stands and bows. Fū follows suit. For once, Kakashi doesn’t protest the formality.

In the hallway, Fū reaches a tender hand to her cheek. “Sakura chan,” he says, lifting her chin. “I’m honored to serve with you.”

Sakura takes a hand to his and leans into his touch in spite of herself. “I’m glad it’s you,” she says, “but I wonder how he knew.”

Fū drops his hand and starts off down the hallway, expecting her to keep pace alongside. “I’m not sure he did. When I received my summons to the office, I was told it was not only because of the intelligence, but also because I have experienced death and come back.”

Sakura nods, remembering Ino confiding the news of her cousin’s sacrifice and hard-won reincarnation. Tobi and Kabuto had sacrificed Fū to reincarnate his partner Torune while Fū was in the thrall of Danzō and Root. The Yamanaka Clan had expended no small amount of coin and resources to bring him back before the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Sakura smiled thinking of the comfort they found in each other during the War. If the Hokage didn’t already know, he needn’t learn that Sakura and Fū had sought each other out for comfort then and occasionally in the time since. 

“Any questions for the Hokage?” Fū asks before they reach the front door of the Hokage Residence.

Sakura shakes her head no. “I’ll see you outside the An gate tomorrow morning.”

“Let’s do our best,” Fū says.

Sakura half wishes he would ask her to his apartment, but she doesn't speak. She watches him walk away before setting off to find a merchant-like kimono and observe the rice traders in town.


	6. The Mission

“Lovely,” Fū breathes as Sakura approaches wearing a kimono and a henge to hide her hair and face. In her attempt to embody a rice merchant, Sakura opts for a fine silk kimono and geta adorned with the flowers of her namesake made of ribbons. Her hair is brown and her features dulled under her henge. Still, Sakura feels her cheeks warm at Fū’s praise.

“Not bad yourself,” she counters. As she climbs to the wagon seat next to him, Sakura’s eyes roam the most convincing aspect of his stevedore get up: strong arms pulling in the reigns of the horse attached to the cart full of rice behind him. Sakura imagines him loading and unloading cargo from thousands of merchant ships into wagons just like this one to build muscle like that. 

The journey to the Hidden Rain is uneventful and relatively short. At the long bridge to the village’s southern point, Fū brings the wagon to a stop. Sakura disembarks and meets the guards.

Sakura is a bit distracted, still using her chakra control to dampen both her signature and Fū’s, as she hands over the paperwork Shikamaru prepared. The shinobi of the Rain exchange nods from behind their respirators and return the paperwork to Sakura. Accepting the papers with a formal bow, Sakura returns to her seat next to Fū and trains her eyes ahead as he drives them across the bridge.

“Hebi’s hideout is not far from the market,” he whispers without looking at her. Sakura nods solemnly, and her nerves start to flutter for the first time since the war. “Contact first,” she whispers back. Fū nods his agreement.

When they reach the contact’s market stall, Sakura exchanges the contents of the cart for coin. The contact’s foreman and Fū work together to unload sacks of rice from the wagon. Sakura climbs back up to her seat to wait. The foreman slaps the side of the wagon.

“That’s all of it then,” the foreman shouts. Sakura inclines her head as he gives a wave, and Fū slides into his seat beside her. He urges the horse to move ahead before he speaks.

“There’s an inn not far,” he tells her in a low voice. “We can regroup before heading out.”

Sakura raises an eyebrow, keeping her expression otherwise mastered. “Is ‘regroup’ what we’re calling it now?”

“No,” Fū says, the corners of his lips turning up to hint at a smile, “We can ‘regroup’ when the mission is done. Not like you to suggest…” he trails off. 

Sakura smirks, thinking of all the times she had grabbed his hand at the end of a night and counting exactly one conversation she’d had with or in front of him acknowledging out loud that she had done so. That conversation was yesterday, in the hallway, outside Kakashi’s office. Sakura blinks when she thinks of him, and shakes the thought away.

“For a man of so few words, I figure you appreciate my approach.” Sakura gives him a look.

The hint of smile drops from Fū’s lips, but Sakura thinks his tone is playful. “I have no skill for conversation. I missed you.” 

Sakura lets his words hang in the air, afraid to acknowledge them. She tries to remember how long it has been since the last time they had been together. It must be a few months, some time before the Wedding Incident. The timing is purely coincidental, she assures herself. Seeing the inn ahead on the right, she tries to get her mind back in mission mode.

Outside the inn, Fū secures the wagon loosely and unhitches the horse, and Sakura heads inside to secure a room. The innkeeper trades her a key for coin, and she lets herself up, trusting Fū to finish securing the horse just enough so that it can free itself and head home at the end of the night.

Fū finds her inside their rented room, halfway between her silk kimono and a dark uniform that resembles the jounin blue and green without the color or Konoha insignia. Sakura pulls the black shirt over her bindings as he comes up close behind her, stopping the shirt just under her arms with his hands at her rib cage. Reaching back with one arm, she draws his nose to the crook of her neck and weaves her fingers into his fiery hair.

“I thought we weren’t going to ‘regroup’ until after?” she says, shivering as he inhales at her neck.

“We won’t,” Fū agrees, “Just offering a hand,” he explains as he slowly drags the shirt the rest of the way down.

“Offering a hand,” Sakura repeats as she pushes his hands away from where they have come to rest on her hips. “Get dressed yourself,” she chides, tossing similar gear to him from the pack she has prepared. Fū catches the uniform and strips as he’s told. Decked out in her black uniform, Sakura reclines on the bed to watch his muscles ripple as he changes.

When he’s dressed, Fū describes the hideout entrance in detail, the precise spot where the explosive tag should be placed, and the small clearing in the brush that will give them cover and a clear view of the entrance. The pair debate the merits of infiltrating the hideout to neutralize Hebi for certain before exploding the entrance and sealing her inside with her operatives to starve. Ultimately, Fū convinces Sakura that doing so is a death wish for the two of them alone. Only two operatives guard outside the entrance at any given time, and barging in head first is reckless.

Sakura bites back her disappointment as he recounts the route from the inn to the hideout again. Plan in place, Sakura and Fū set off from the window of their rented room, following the path he set across rooftops.

In the brush outside of Hebi’s hideout, Sakura and Fū watch silently as operatives enter and exit. Sakura traces the steps she’ll need to take from their position to target spot for the exploding tag. They lie in wait, watching the activity Fū has told her to expect as the time for their attack approaches.

Sakura is thankful for the opportunity to pause. She’s been masking their chakra with a steady flow of her own all day. The exertion feels like having run a few miles without the muscle pain.

At the top of the hour, Fū gives her a nod. “Do your best, Sakura,” he says. When she returns his nod and encouragement, consciousness fades from Fū’s eyes. 

Fū’s mind transfers into the operative standing guard at the entrance. Waiting a few minutes as planned, Sakura sneaks along the path her eyes had traced to give the tag to Fū’s thrall.

As she makes the hand off, she hears a voice sounding an alert to Fū’s thrall from the brush. “Do it, I’ve got you,” she commands over her shoulder to the thrall as she hurtles back to his body. She activates the Strength of a Hundred for a boost and protection from the coming explosion as she runs. When she comes upon Fū in the clearing, Sakura finds the operative she had heard kneeling to inspect Fū’s unconscious form. Sakura keeps moving as she hurls a kunai into the operative’s neck. She drops to retrieve the kunai and heave Fū over her shoulder, still moving away from the entrance. 

Sakura tenses, bracing for the impact of the impending explosion as she sprints. She feels the boom more than she hears it and falls prone over Fū, protecting his body with her own. When the ringing in her ears subsides, she register’s Fū’s voice underneath her.

“Let’s move, Sakura,” he repeats. 

Sakura stands and helps Fū to his feet, feeling bits of shrapnel fall from her back as her body heals itself. She winces. Fū draws her to his chest and body flickers to a tree at the edge of the destruction to observe the aftermath.

The hideout entrance is caved in, brush and trees within the radius of the blast charred and crackling. Nothing stirs in the rubble. Sakura turns to Fū, wondering if he’s sensed anything she has missed.

Sakura winces when she turns to him. “Sorry about that,” she whispers, eyes on the dark blood splattered across Fū’s face. 

He gives her a questioning look, then brings a hand to his face to feel and pulls it back to inspect the ichor. “You took him out,” Fū says, understanding what must have happened while he was still controlling the operative. “Our work is done,” Fū concludes.

“We can make it back to Fire Country tonight and camp safely,” Sakura agrees. Without another word, Fū takes off, and Sakura follows.

* * *

Wrapped in a cloak of her own and finally wearing her own face and hair in front of their campfire, Sakura thinks fondly of their first night after the war. Fū sidles up next to her and passes her her his flask.

“Nostalgic,” Sakura notes as she sips, hoping to spur some conversation. Sakura realizes she’s never been alone with Fū except to ‘regroup,’ finding him during outings with friends each time, just as she had on the first night. 

Fū slides an arm around her in silent agreement and pulls her close. Sakura closes her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder as she hands the flask back. Fū takes it, drinks, and holds it out to her again. Sakura feels the gesture as his shoulder moves under her cheek, but she doesn’t open her eyes or reach out to accept the flask. Fū lifts it back to his lips to drain it.

“Were you in his mind during the explosion?” Sakura asks without moving her head.

“Yes,” Fū answers.

“What was it like?” she prods.

“Dying.”

“Yes, what’s dying like?” she presses.

“Pain, then nothing,” he says.

“Doesn’t sound as bad as everyone makes it out to be,” Sakura says dryly, pushing off his shoulder. Fū lets the arm around her fall and gives no reply.

Sakura has never considered Fū as a prospect for anything beyond the physical, but she finds herself as dry as the conversation this evening. The Wedding Incident and Bar Incident threaten to come to mind at the thought of her dry panties. She stands to push the thought aside, stretches.

“I’m wiped,” Sakura announces as she makes way to her bedroll, expecting Fū to follow her into their shared tent. He seems to have taken the hint or been turned off by her chatter. Sakura is asleep before he joins her inside. No attempt to ‘regroup’ is made.

* * *

“Well done, and no injuries,” Kakashi lauds when they deliver their report. “Scouts report no movement from within the hideout. Hebi Akari is dead.”

Fū’s face falls when Shikamaru hands him a stack of paperwork. Fū turns to Sakura, a plea in his eyes.

“She’s not your secretary, Fū,” Kakashi warns with smiling eyes. “Anbu must learn to push paper for yourselves. You have all the intel anyway.”

Kakashi stands from behind the desk, “Sakura, let’s take a walk.”

Sakura mouths an apologetic “sorry” to Fū as she gets up and follows Kakashi into the hall. 

“My life is becoming one of those political dramas where important people banter and talk as they walk through the halls of power,” Sakura muses, thinking of all the conversations she’s had while walking out of this building recently as she catches up with Kakashi.

“My life _is_ one of those political dramas,” Kakashi groans, “That’s why we’re talking and walking now.”

“Because you’re an important political figure?” Sakura pokes fun. “Remember what I said about Hokage power trips?”

“We’re walking out of this building to have a conversation in relative private about how I would like my life to resemble those political dramas a little less,” he says, exasperation in his tone, “We’re headed to the training grounds so I can blow off some steam before my next meeting and run something by you. Body flicker to save some time?”

Sakura doesn’t have a chance to agree before he flicks out of sight. She follows and finds him stretching. “You _are_ getting old,” she teases.

“Ready?” Kakashi asks, choosing to ignore her jab in favor of assuming a fighting stance.

“Bring it on, grandpa,” she digs, taking a defensive posture of her own.

Kakashi leads with a charge and his Purple Lightning. Sakura dodges as he flies through the spot where she was standing.

“Bold move for someone whose stamina is notoriously lacking,” she quips from behind him, sweeping a leg out at his calves.

Kakashi whirls around to face her as he leaps over her kick. “Is Naruto prepared to become Hokage?” he asks, raining down a series of punches to punctuate each word.

Sakura parries each strike, her right eyebrow raising in question. “You’re thinking of retiring so soon?” she asks as she skids back from his blows and takes a hand to the dusty earth for balance.

“Is he ready?” Kakashi repeats, forming the seals for Raikiri.

Sakura stays still for him to close the distance between them and spins to her left to whirl away from his impact at the last second. She twirls a kunai around her index finger before charging back in, blade flashing. “Is anyone ever ready?” she returns question for question.

Kakashi draws his own kunai and meets her assault with steel. “Fair point,” he grinds out through his teeth, breath ragged. “But has his temperament mellowed enough?”

Sakura’s blade catches against the neck of his, just above the kunai ring around his finger, as she bears down with an overhead strike. She leans all of her considerable force behind it, eyes locked on his and teeth glinting. “Wait,” she growls as Kakashi drops to one knee, outmatched by her strength, “until the child is born.”

Sakura delights in the sweat forming on his brow. Her ear focuses in on their sharp breathing keeping time between them, his quickening and hers beginning to slow. Her eyes follow the bead of sweat that drips down over his brow. She suddenly realizes how close her nose is to his forehead, how her forearms are pressed against his, how her knee is just above his hip, how their bodies might fit together if her body were a half foot lower…

Kakashi uses her momentary distraction to fall back, throwing her off balance. He spins away in a cloud of dust, stopping to hunch over. His hands are on his knees, then behind his head to open his chest, while he catches his breath. “Do you win, or do I?” he asks, casting an eye down to her prone form in the dirt.

Sakura gives an exasperated huff and rolls to her back. “You let me knock all the wind out of myself with that fall,” she groans, “let’s call it a draw.”

“I think I win,” Kakashi says as he extends a hand down to help her up.

Sakura accepts his hand and gives a chakra-infused tug to pull him into the dirt next to her. “A draw,” she repeats.

“A draw,” Kakashi wheezes. 

They lay on the ground breathing, shoulder to shoulder. Sakura wonders if his shoulder feels like it’s burning too where it touches hers. Her heart begins to pound even as her breath returns to normal.

Kakashi is the first to speak. “You’re right. He needs time with his child before,” he says, as if the conversation hadn’t broken with the end of their sparring.

Sakura closes her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating out of her chest. 

Kakashi sits up, breaking the contact between their shoulders. “Thank you for the match and the advice,” he says. “Forgive me, I’ll be late if I don’t go.”

Sakura lifts her head long enough to watch him flicker away before dropping back to the dirt.


	7. The Sip-and-See

Several months pass after the mission in the Rain, and hospital work has Sakura on edge again. She is antsy for more work in the field. Kakashi has sent her on one reconnaissance mission in the time since, but nothing as personal or invigorating as the plot to thwart Hebi Akari. 

Ino and Sai will go alone to establish children’s clinics in the Mist and Stone. Ino is displeased with Sakura’s decision to step down from their project but brightens when Kakashi sends Sai in Sakura’s place. Sakura is grateful for Kakashi’s stroke of genius in sending Sai. Ino is so pleased, she doesn’t complain about Sakura’s stepping down. Sakura wonders again if Kakashi had known about the two of them when he assigned Fū as her partner on that first mission.

On the night Kakashi assigns Sai to join Ino’s work on the clinics, Ino, Sai, and Sakura go out to celebrate. Sakura is not surprised to find Fū at the watering hole Ino chooses. Sakura raises her left eyebrow at Ino, who has heard all about their failure to ‘regroup’ post mission. When Fū excuses himself to the restroom, Ino whispers harshly, “You can’t blame for trying, Forehead. I like the two of you together.” 

Sakura goes home alone to ‘regroup’ by herself and indulge in fantasies featuring the Wedding and Bar Incidents.

* * *

Ino and Sai are still in the Mist when Hinata and Naruto welcome their firstborn. A bouncing baby boy, Boruto is the talk of the Leaf. Ino sends word instructing Sakura on the precise flower arrangement to pick up from the Yamanaka Flower Shop to bring to the Uzumaki “Sip and See.” Sakura finds a spa day kit, complete with fluffy terry cloth robe and sheet masks, for the new mom and buys an Ichiraku ramen gift card for the proud papa after hearing him lament the expiration of the one-year pass Teuchi and Ayame gave as their wedding gift.

Setting her and Ino’s gifts on the designated gift table, Sakura makes a beeline to the table at which Hinata’s father is proudly pouring drinks next to an assortment of bite-sized quiches. She accepts a glass of bubbly and a snatches up a tiny quiche with a napkin, offering gracious compliments to the new grandfather. His white eyes shine hearing the title said aloud. She takes a sip to wash down the quiche, and the drink brings the Wedding Incident to mind. Sakura coaches herself to just sip and forget it.

Still, she can’t help but look around for a tell-tale shock of white hair.

Finding Shikamaru and Temari instead, she walks over to make small talk with the newlyweds about their honeymoon. Temari isn’t exactly a blushing bride, and Shikamaru cuts in when she begins to reveal a little too much about his ‘efficiency.’ Efficient as ever and turning pink, Shikamaru directs a pointed question at Sakura, “What did you say to the Hokage about retirement?”

Sakura blinks, taken aback for a moment, then fixes her lips to answer.

“She told me to wait,” Kakashi answers for her as he strolls up with two glasses of champagne.

Sakura takes a half step back to make room in their circle for him to join and hides her face in her drink, draining the glass. Kakashi trades her empty glass for one of the two he’s holding and sets her empty on a side table. Sakura tries to convey her thanks to Kakashi with a sympathetic look— both for the drink and for not saying she’d only suggested he wait until the child is born.

“And let me guess, Hokage sama, you don’t intend to listen,” Shikamaru sighs. “He has a death wish, you know,” Shikamaru leans forward, back of his hand hiding his lips, to mock-confide in his wife and Sakura.

Kakashi laughs. The women pull strained faces at Shikamaru’s half-jest.

“Maybe I do have a death wish,” Kakashi says, pulling a matter-of-fact face and lifting his nose in the air. “What shinobi my age doesn’t?”

Temari and Sakura exchange looks and meaningful glances at Hyūga Hiashi who is smiling proudly and talking among a murder of other shinobi with salt-and-pepper hair. Kakashi and Shikamaru stare challenges at each other.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Shikamaru says, breaking eye contact with Kakashi and extending an arm to Temari, “my wife and I need to see this new brat so I can make my way back to the office and process what was dumped on my desk after close of business Friday.”

“Demanding boss, eh?” Kakashi fakes a smile and raises his glass as the Naras walk away.

“That was… something,” Sakura says, deadpan.

Kakashi sips, eyes still on Shikamaru’s back disappearing upstairs towards the nursery. “I’ll send him on another vacation or something,” Kakashi promises himself, then turns to look at her, “to make it up to him.”

“When’s the big retirement party?” Sakura asks to lighten the mood and dig for a little more information.

“Less than six months. Shikamaru’s terrible boss has assigned him the unenviable task of arranging a timeline for succession with the new parents,” Kakashi admits.

“Ah. No wonder he was in a foul mood,” Sakura notes.

“To make matters worse,” Kakashi continues, “My trusted advisor thinks Naruto needs another six to eight years. Time to start a family, be there for his wife and child, time for more children to come.”

“Wise words,” Sakura says more than she feels, suddenly feeling left behind with everyone paired up and planning for kids. 

Her feelings must be written all over her face. 

“Not everyone settles down and has kids,” Kakashi says, voice low, as if she had spoken her thoughts aloud. “Come on, let’s see what all the commotion is about up there and shove off before people start asking when we’re settling down.”

“Separately, you mean,” Sakura says, a little breathily, punctuated with a dim-sounding, “Heh.”

Kakashi gives her a puzzled look.

She rolls her eyes; he’s being obtuse on purpose. 

He raises both eyebrows as if to say, “You’d be surprised.”

Sakura flushes, then goes pale, catching the meaning on his brow. 

“People think we’re _together_?” she hisses, following him to the stairs.

“I heard it from Tenzou, who said it’s circulating Anbu, that we’re, well…” Kakashi turns over his shoulder at the bannister to make an O with the index finger and thumb of the hand holding his drink and slowly moves two fingers from the other hand towards it.

Sakura slaps his hand away and knits her brow. “You’re incorrigible. Are you serious?” She makes the connection to Fū and covers her face with a hand.

He snickers.

Shikamaru and Temari appear at the top of the stairs to file out, and Shikamaru shakes his head at Kakashi’s wicked laugh. Kakashi and Sakura give them a nod as they pass on the stairs. Before Shikamaru’s feet are back on the first floor, Kakashi turns to speak over Sakura’s head, “Stay, Shikamaru, I’ll file the paperwork this afternoon.”

Shikamaru gives a small smile, “Thanks, boss. And thank you, Sakura. Sorry to cut your afternoon together short.”

The corner of Kakashi’s lips turns up, seeing the rage simmering behind Sakura’s eyes at Shikamaru’s implication. Sakura gives Shikamaru a jumbled, “What? It’s not— See you?” The Naras wave and melt back into the party downstairs.

“How do you want to die?” Sakura says cooly to Kakashi as she marches past him and the rest of the way up the stairs.

“In your arms, naturally,” Kakashi quips.

“Shut it,” Sakura whispers the command back to him from the doorway to the nursery.

They find Hinata alone inside with her infant son. New babies don’t do much, so there isn’t much to see, but they fawn over him and praise Hinata, who is looking well. Naruto pops in to check on her and his son. He is delighted to find them there, every bit the proud new father. After a few minutes of new-baby chatter, Kakashi excuses himself and Sakura for official mission and Hokage business. They all say their goodbyes. Sakura swears she catches a knowing look in Naruto’s eye as she leaves with Kakashi to place their empty glasses in the kitchen sink.

Outside the Uzumaki home, Sakura and Kakashi set off in the direction of the Hokage Residence. Far enough away so as not to be heard by anyone inside the house full of ninja celebrating a new infant, Sakura launches a volley of questions about this “official mission” and into a tirade about the Anbu gossip. 

“When were you going to let me know about this mission? And who told Yamato that? It was Fū, wasn’t it? Where is the mission? And what did you say to Yamato? When I get my hands on Fū, I swear I’ll—”

“Before you get too upset or premeditate a homicide,” Kakashi interrupts, “I was just embellishing to get a good rise out of you. The mission was a white lie to get you out of there.”

Sakura punches him in the shoulder and spits, “ _That’s_ for fucking with me like that. What do you mean _embellishing_?”

He winces, takes a hand to his shoulder. “Tenzou asked if I sent you on the mission with Fū to create some... distance between us,” he says sheepishly.

Sakura looks stricken. “And you said?" 

“I told him it was to give you a mission you’d been begging for, one with some personal urgency to boot. Fū just happened to have been on the intel already and particularly useful for the explosive tag bit.” Kakashi peeks down at her face for her reaction. 

Sakura feels a little relief that Kakashi hadn’t known about her and Fū. Then she thinks of Yamato. “What’s between Fū and me is none of his business,” Sakura huffs, defensive. 

Kakashi catches and holds her gaze. “So there _was_ something there,” he gives her a cheshire grin. 

Sakura curses her disappointment in herself under her breath. She chooses not to confirm or deny. 

“Look, don’t get the wrong idea, Tenzou didn’t suspect you and Fū were an item. He did suspect me...” Kakashi goes quiet. He looks away. 

Sakura sighs, thinking it best to blow past the subject. “Thanks for the excuse to leave the party, not that I have anything else to do today, but, well, you get it.” 

“That’s why you’re headed to the office with me,” Kakashi says companionably. “You can help with the paperwork.”

“I’m not your secretary either, you know. What’s in it for me?” Sakura peers up at him. 

Kakashi gives a small gesture of surrender, palms out. “The pleasure of my company, of course,” he says with a smile as he opens the door to the Hokage Residence. 

Sakura starts to glower and blinks back surprise as she realizes they’ve already made it to their destination. “Your company,” she repeats with playful derision and shakes her head. She follows him inside and up to the office. 

“Come on, you enjoy spending time with me,” he says, closing the door to the office and settling in behind his desk. “It’s the repartee.” 

Sakura’s smile sparkles as she sprawls into what she’s starting to consider her chair in front of his desk. “I’ll hang out,” she agrees, “but I’m not touching any paperwork, even if it is to help Shikamaru.” 

“This is a mess of my own making,” Kakashi admits, tearing into the stack. “Your boyfriend Fū—“

“ _Not_ my boyfriend,” Sakura whines. 

“Plaything, whatever you call it these days, that guy, and his fellow Anbu have taken to leaving the summaries out of their reports and appealing to my Anbu days for leniency. I’ve let them get away with it, and Shikamaru has been happy to pick up the slack, but it’s time to put my foot down,” he says with resolve. 

“Have the good ol’ boys finally gotten away with too much?” Sakura’s voice drips with sarcasm. 

Kakashi sighs. “Women are Anbu too, you know. It isn’t all a boy’s club.” 

“Ok, Kakashi,” Sakura shoots him a withering look. “How many reports are there in your stack?” 

“Thirty-two,” he replies, consulting the number label on the folder tab at the bottom of the stack. 

“And of those, how many are missing summaries?” 

Kakashi lifts the top of the stack, files held together with a rubber band and labeled with a sticky note as NO SUMMARIES in Shikamaru’s tiny, all-caps scrawl. “Seventeen.” 

“And how many of those were authored by women?” 

Knowing full well that the four reports written by Anbu women were in the bottom of the pile with the other complete reports, he concedes, “Point taken.” 

Sakura gives him a self-satisfied look, and sinks deeper into the chair, enjoying the warmth of the late morning sun streaming in across her cheeks. 

* * *

Sakura starts awake and registers a crash and wheezing sound as she blinks into consciousness and the afternoon sun. 

Kakashi is flat on the floor between the two chairs facing the Hokage’s desk. “I finished the summaries,” he manages from his prone position. “I thought we might grab an early dinner. I figure you haven’t eaten anything but those tiny quiche things all day either,” he says, rubbing the back of his head as he sits up. 

Sakura realizes she put him on his back in response to his waking her and apologizes a thousand times as she helps him off the floor. 

“It’s fine. I should know better than to wake a shinobi that way,” he says with a smile. “I see your edge hasn’t left despite the dearth of missions.” 


	8. The Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stay up to wait on edits for work, so I started writing, and they finally did it. I'll revisit the dialogue in the first section, so it may be worth saving to read later in the day.
> 
> Thanks for your feedback & following along!

“Fancy place,” Sakura says, looking around at the tea house Kakashi has chosen. It’s the kind of place reserved for diplomatic meals with visiting Kage, serving cha-kaiseki before lengthy tea ceremonies. Though she’s dressed appropriately from the Sip-and-See earlier in the day, Sakura feels self-conscious at her slightly ruffled appearance from her snooze in the Hokage’s office. 

“We’re only here for the meal right? I know I took a monster of a nap, but I don’t have it in me to sit through a four-hour chadō,” she says, combing her fingers through her hair.

“Hello, it’s me, Kakashi,” he says as if she’s forgotten him. “Sitting through those things for official Hokage business is bad enough. We’re just here for the saury.”

As if on cue, the tea ceremony host opens the sliding door to the room and performs a formal greeting, bowing deeply before a folded fan before offering the fan to Kakashi to give his thanks as the principal guest in the same manner.

Kakashi bows quickly to Sakura, “Thank you for joining me.” He turns to the host, “I’m famished. Can we just enjoy the saury today? No tea ceremony, please.”

“Of course,” the host agrees and sets about heating water for tea before excusing himself to prepare the meal.

“Perks of being the Hokage?” she asks, arching a brow.

“I suppose.”

Sakura decides not to give voice to her thoughts about his taking advantage and opts instead to pick up the thread of the conversation with Shikamaru. “Big plans for retirement?”

“Ah,” Kakashi says, pouring hot water into the kettle that the host prepared for them, “Not exactly. I intend to retire from the office, but the thought of hanging up my hitai ate gives me the creeps.”

“Back to active duty then,” Sakura nods, understanding. She recalls what he had said about availability of missions during times of peace. “Anbu?”

He nods as he pours tea for her and returns the kettle to its hot pad.

Sakura lifts the kettle to pour for him. “So Shikamaru was right about the death wish. Tell me, sen— Kakashi— if going back to Anbu is ok for you, why won’t you appoint me?”

Kakashi lifts his tea to his lips thoughtfully, but doesn’t move the mask to drink. “You have your whole life ahead of you,” he says simply.

“And no prospects for marriage and children like so many of my peers. Even Chouji and Karui are headed that way,” she laments. She narrows her eyes. “You wouldn’t withhold your recommendation if I were Sasuke or Naruto. What I wouldn’t do for my own penis,” she says wistfully, taking a sip of her tea.

Kakashi chuckles. “I can think of a few ways to remedy your problem,” he says suggestively.

“I mean that life would be easier if I were a man,” Sakura scolds. “I do just fine on my own. No need for your ‘remedies’ or Icha Icha novels.”

“Apparently,” Kakashi’s cheeks shift upward under his mask. He teases, “I can only imagine what you and Fū get up to.”

Sakura reddens, but keeps her voice steady. “That ship has sailed,” she admits.

“Lovers’ quarrel?” 

“No. He just got… boring. He’s incredibly handsome and,” she fishes for the right word to describe his prowess in bed, “ _adept_ , but he has absolutely nothing interesting to say.”

Kakashi hums as if to say, “Too bad,” before holding her gaze. “Thank him for me. The rewards of his conversational failings are mine to reap.”

Sakura stills as she catches the darkness in his eyes. It’s the same look she noticed from the Wedding and Bar Incidents. She knows she isn’t imagining his interest, and she is sure he knows what he’s doing, because she has felt an awkward flutter returning his flirty banter herself. The whole former teacher thing is actually kind of hot, but she wonders what people might think, or if he’s even thought about potential consequences of keeping this up. She clears her throat, finally resolving to address the tension that’s floated between them for so long. 

“Is this a date?”

Kakashi blinks, and Sakura wonders if he’s blushing under his mask. “Do you want it to be a date, Sakura?”

“Don’t deflect,” she warns and cocks an eyebrow. “What did you mean when you said Yamato asked if you intended for the mission with Fū to put distance between you and me?”

Kakashi masters his features under his mask and clears his throat. “He noticed us spending time together, and he’s noticed I find ways to sabotage relationships with people I care about.”

When Kakashi pauses, Sakura silently urges him on with a small incline of her head.

“Fū’s an attractive guy, you’re both young.” Kakashi shrugs, as if Yamato’s conclusion that Kakashi had intended to set her up with Fū was only logical.

Sakura takes a little offense to the assumption, but she isn’t deterred. “Is this a date?” she asks again.

“I’m enjoying your company in a nice establishment, so sure. It’s a date,” Kakashi answers cautiously, “Can we agree on a definition of ‘date?’”

Sakura opens her mouth to make a smart remark when the host returns with sweets and dumplings often served pre-ceremony. 

As the host exits and slides the door shut behind, Sakura nabs a sugary rice powder treat shaped like a lotus and pops it in her mouth. She takes her time to chew, sip tea, and swallow before giving Kakashi a dictionary definition.

“A date, as in an outing with a romantic partner,” Sakura chokes on ‘romantic’ but manages to get the words out.

Kakashi reaches for a softer treat with red bean paste inside. He chews for an uncomfortably long moment before he responds, “We have been dancing around each other for the last year, Sakura. Since the night at the bar after your banquet, it’s been abundantly clear that I, at least,” he pauses to flash her a look, “have feelings for you.”

“Asking if I’m inviting you to ‘walk’ me home,” Sakura puts air quotes around the word, “doesn’t exactly convey romantic feelings.”

Kakashi pulls a face. “Did you expect love poems and flowers?”

Sakura makes a face too, but doesn’t have anything to say for herself.

“You’re not so sweet anymore, I think, were your words,” Kakashi hearkens back to their conversation at the bar. “You said you weren’t seeing anyone, and, though you were once my student, you’re not a child or a nun. Look, whether you wanted me to come home with you that night or not—and I think you did— I still go out of my way to spend time with you. I value your opinion. And despite whatever ideas Tenzou might have had, I’m not trying to push you away.”

Sakura stops herself from exclaiming that she did not, that night, which would be a pretty transparent lie, because she did want him to come with her that night, even if she’s embarrassed to admit it out loud. Instead she offers dully, “I enjoy spending time with you too.”

The host returns to serve their saury. Both Kakashi and Sakura give him their thanks for the meal as he makes a respectful exit.

Kakashi levels her with a piercing look over his chopsticks. “Ok, out with it, Sakura. You can’t expect me to believe it didn’t cross your mind that night, or when you’ve touched yourself since, for that matter.”

Sakura nearly chokes on her fish and flushes again, thinking about the night she went home alone after celebrating the new clinics. She swallows her saury and her pride, then admits, “I thought about it.”

Kakashi grins before slipping the bottom of his mask up to shovel saury into his mouth.

“So it’s a date,” Sakura decides, watching him inhale his food. With his chin and jawline visible, she notices the mole just below his lip for the first time. Her heart rate starts to climb. 

“What comes next?” she almost whispers.

Kakashi drains his tea and leans back from the table, having finished eating. “I could walk you home,” he suggests, a quiet husk in his voice. “You can… show me what you thought about.”

Sakura takes one last, quick bite before reaching for her wallet to leave payment for her meal.

“They’ll charge it to my membership here,” Kakashi waves her off as he rises to his feet. “Do you want to walk or—“

Sakura takes the hand he offers to help her up to her feet and uses it to pull him to her chest before she body flickers to her apartment.

“For someone asking for romance, that was forward,” Kakashi says, looking down at her as he tucks a stray hair behind her ear with the hand she isn’t holding.

Sakura looks away for a moment, hesitating. She slips out of her sandals and waits for him to do the same before she drags him by the hand to her couch and sits. Kakashi follows, looking at her expectantly.

“I didn’t want to say anything more in case someone heard,” she starts, knowing full well she brought him home to rip his clothes off. Instead, she pauses for the sake of something she can’t put her finger on. Modesty? History?

“We have diplomatic summits in there, Sakura. Sound proof seals,” Kakashi explains.

“Right, of course,” she realizes how silly she sounds. Words are pressing against her lips to tumble out of her mouth, and she feels like she’s watching herself in slow motion just before a catastrophic accident. Her heart thuds in her chest as she notices how impossibly relaxed he is. She lets go of his hand quickly and looks away again. 

“Like I said, I thought about it, in the abstract. I didn’t think about the consequences. Or what it might be like,” she winces at the lie, because she has definitely imagined what it might be like, several times. To completion. “I mean, what if we’re not… compatible in bed?”

“You find me attractive,” he says, lifting a finger to the edge of his mask.

Her eyes go wide, and she manages a nod.

“I find you attractive. And smart,” he smirks under the mask as he scratches the scar just below his eye with the finger hooked underneath. He leaves the mask in place.

Sakura squints at him and waits for him to speak.

“I want to know if the real thing lives up to the fantasies,” he says, throwing an elbow across the back of the couch and stretching a little. “Do you?”

Sakura vaguely registers that he’s thought about taking her to bed, too, but when he stretches, his shirt lifts to expose the barest sliver of cut muscle and hip bone over his belt. Sakura finds her mouth watering and her heart lurching again. She nods in agreement.

“And you’ve thought about this for as long as I have,” he isn’t asking this time.

“I don’t—,” Sakura tries to say she has no idea how long he’s thought about it.

“At least since Naruto’s wedding, right?” Kakashi answers himself, “Right. We’ve thought about this for almost an entire year and haven’t thought better of it yet.”

“So,” Kakashi starts to count up on the fingers of one hand, “We are two consenting adults.” One finger. “Who find each other attractive.” Another finger lifts. “Who haven’t, in a year of mulling it over, decided it’s a bad idea.” 

With three fingers held high, Kakashi raises a fourth and smiles roguishly, “Not to mention, Jiraiya couldn’t have written a more riveting will-they-won’t-they, and the hot for teacher vibe on top.”

Sakura looks absolutely scandalized for just a moment, but he’s right, and she laughs in spite of herself.

“How bad could it be?” he asks.

“We could ruin everything,” Sakura almost wails.

“Please. You turned me down once and nothing changed. If you don’t want to, we won’t, Sakura,” he looks her in the eyes. “I promise nothing changes, even if we do.”

Sakura holds his gaze and purses her lips. As much as she’s afraid of what people might think, everyone close to them seems to have already had suspicions. Even Naruto noticed earlier in the day. Still, even if it ruins everything about their friendship, mentorship, whatever ship they’re on, Sakura still really, really wants to see his face and body, to know if it’s what she imagines. What’s the worst that could happen? If it goes poorly, they’re both adults, and they move on.

“Fuck it,” Sakura says, reaching for his mask and climbing onto his lap.

They stare at each other for a moment when the mask is gone, then his palms are on her cheeks, fingers in her hair, pulling her into a fevered kiss. She fumbles with his belt buckle, pulling it loose and unfastening the top button of his pants underneath. She slides her hands under his shirt, over the chiseled muscles above his hip, across his chest, behind his back. She pulls herself to his chest with her arms around him and grinds into his lap. 

He is still holding her face in his hands, her lips pressed to his, as the rest of her feels and presses into him. He traces her lip with his tongue before pushing inside and retreating again as one hand threads deeper into her hair and down to the nape of her neck. The other hand sinks low to press on her hip as she rolls against him. Kakashi adds pressure to his hand to still her, breaks their kiss, and draws her forehead to his with the hand in her hair.

Their breathing is heavy like they’re sparring, and he takes a few breaths to find his voice. “And you were worried about compatibility,” he says with half a grin pulling at the left corner of his lips, just above his mole, where Sakura’s eyes are glued. She reaches one hand up to smooth the sheen she’s kissed onto him from his lips. His mouth opens as her thumb drags down towards his chin. He kisses her thumb before she draws it away. 

“Worry about me lasting long enough instead,” he says, giving her a pat on the rear. With that, he throws her upper body over his left shoulder and hauls her off toward her bedroom, left arm holding her steady, right hand holding his pants up. 

Sakura laughs out, “I can walk, you know,” but she doesn’t resist or try to break free.

“This way your hands can’t get me too worked up before we make it to the bed,” he explains. Sakura tries to grab a handful of ass, but can’t quite reach before he leans forward to half drop, half toss her back to the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head in a swift movement and tosses it aside. Sakura thinks she might pass out, looking from his face—his face!— to the V shape where his lower abs and obliques meet.

Kakashi steps to the bed and grabs her hips, taking his legs a little wider to keep his pants from slipping down his thighs. He draws her to the edge of the bed before buttoning the pants back and dropping to his knees in front of her. “You can unbutton them again when I finish,” he tells her when she props herself up on her elbows to frown down at him.

He reaches up under her dress and, finding lace, runs a finger underneath. She rests back on the bed, stretching her arms up overhead to bask in the feeling. “Were you wet that day too? At the wedding?” he asks, tugging up on the lace to put pressure on her nerves before pulling the panties to the side. 

Sakura feels him watching her blush. Her eyes are closed. She moans, “Yes.”

Kakashi presses a finger in with his palm up before drawing it out to add another, leaving them inside to work as he rubs circles with his thumb over her clit. “What about at the bar?”

“Yess,” she hisses.

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Did it feel like this?”

She shakes her head no. When she opens her eyes to look at him, he draws his fingers out, licks them clean, and pushes her dress up above her hips. One palm to each of her thighs, he presses her legs open before taking his mouth to her.

Sakura looks away first, covering her face with her hands and giving a whimper. Kakashi exhales out a laugh at her sound, his tongue still on her, and she shakes in response to his breath. Soon, she’s winding her hips for more friction against his face as he sucks and swirls his tongue over and into her. 

Kakashi slides one hand from her thigh up under the dress bunched around her hips and between a breast and a bra cup, squeezing and releasing in time with his tongue. Sakura reaches down to dig her fingers into his hair and press him to her harder. Her breathing comes in sighs and gasps, and soon, Sakura comes too.

She gives his hair a little tug to signal she's done. He rises to his feet and leans in toward her as she props herself up. She reaches up to wipe herself from his mouth with thumb and forefinger and pulls him into another searing kiss. Her hands grope for his waist line, and she manages to unfasten the button on his pants. She pushes at them, and he pulls away to take them off along with the briefs underneath.

Sakura’s eyes flick between his face and his package before she hides her face and the enormous grin spreading across it behind her hands.

“I’m taking your sudden bashfulness to mean I’m well-endowed,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. “Scoot back,” he orders. Still hiding behind her hands, she wiggles her way to the center of the bed to make room for him to sidle up between her legs. 

Kakashi lifts her dress overhead, forcing her hands from her face and up in the air. She brings her arms down to unhook her bra and discards it. He leans in to kiss her again, and she slides a hand between them to grip his erection and stroke it. As he kisses over to her ear, her neck, her shoulder, his hands graze her breasts, tease her nipples. 

“Lay down so I can taste,” she says, giving him a squeeze. He slides next to her to lay back, eager for her to go down. Sakura finds that all of him fits in her mouth and one fist with effort, but she opts for two fists when her eyes begin to water. Her fists work in tandem as her head bobs, and it isn’t long before he asks her to stop.

Sakura lets go with a pop, runs the back of a hand across her wet mouth, and puts her hands up in surrender. 

“I want to come in your mouth and watch you swallow, but if we did, I wouldn’t make it inside you for at least twenty minutes. Can’t leave you wanting,” he explains as he sits up to pull her panties down and off. 

He draws her back into his lap. This time, nothing separates them as she twists her hips into his. Her arms rest over his shoulders. Her forehead presses to his. His hands are at her hips again, guiding her into a rhythm against him. She pulls gently at the ends of his hair, listening to the sound of herself sliding across him until she can’t wait any longer. She lifts herself up to reach between them and align him with her entrance. 

Sakura watches a familiar smolder in his eyes as she sinks down slowly, until his eyes roll back and he shuts them. He stretches and fills her so well, she sighs when she can’t sink any lower. She takes the hand between them to her clit and rubs gently as she lifts and lowers herself over and over. She catches his lips with hers and presses them apart with her tongue, keeping up until her thighs begin to tense.

When she slows, Kakashi wraps his arms around her middle to flip her back to the bed and lift one leg up over his shoulder. He pulls out slowly, almost exiting, before plunging back in. Again and again. Sakura’s hands squeeze and graze his upper arms and shoulders as he works. She draws the nails of one hand down his chest before bringing it back to her clit and making herself moan.

Determined to make her cry out himself, Kakashi inches closer to press in deeper. He watches as her eyes close and her brow tenses. Her lips move in a whisper, but he can’t quite make out the sound.

When he picks up his speed, she grows louder, and he hears her.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” 

She opens her eyes and sees sweat bead on his brow. She reaches up to brush it away and draw his head to the crook of her neck. He kisses and lavishes her there and presses deeper, faster again.

“Fuck. Me,” she growls out, dropping her head back and reaching a hand around behind him to feel for his balls.

“Come,” he demands. Feeling her soft touch at his sack has him ready to explode, and he clenches his jaw, determined for her to finish with him still hard.

“Almost,” she says, urging him on. “There, there, there, there, oh,” she tenses around him, then release washes over her in waves. “Oh, sensei.” 

“Fuck,” he breathes, spilling when he hears the title. Sakura’s orgasm wanes enough for her to watch his face twist as he comes inside her. When he comes back to himself, he rolls off to her side and draws her to him, her head in the crook of his shoulder. 

“You can never, ever, call me sensei in public again,” he warns with a kiss to her forehead. “You've ruined me.”


	9. The Hokage

“Is the fact that you have ruined me so fit for public consumption?” he squints down at her, nestled to his side.

“Are you asking permission to share stories of your conquest?” she counters.

“What patriarchal nonsense is this, from you of all people! Women aren’t objects for men to conquer,” he teases, his voice saccharine. 

She glowers at him, and the corners of Sakura’s lips twist. “I doubt either of us will be shouting about _my_ conquest from the rooftops, but no need to guard a secret. Our friends have already noticed.”

Kakashi pulls her closer to nuzzle into her mussed hair and breathes her in. Sakura sighs, dragging lazy fingers along the contours of his chest to rest over his heart. Her eyes shoot open, remembering the Wedding Incident.

“You smelled it on me at Naruto’s wedding, didn’t you?” she asks. She lifts her head to see his face.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Kakashi smiles, feigning ignorance.

Sakura opens her mouth wide to make a small sound of outrage, then grins. “That’s why you mentioned it feeling my panties. I knew it! You _did_. I knew it then,” she says, giving his chest a playful jab.

“You’d be surprised how infrequently this particular talent comes in handy, not to mention how often I sort of block it out,” he defends. “But I did,” he says, teeth flashing. Sakura notices his straight, white smile and realizes she has a growing obsession with his mouth.

“Was my abrupt exit after our last sparring match that convincing?” he asks, looking down at her. “When you put my ass in the dirt next to you, I could smell the arousal on you and got hard lying there.”

Sakura grins and shifts so her front is flat on the bed, her chin resting on her hand over his heart. “I think that means I won that match. We can call my conquest here a draw, if it makes you feel better,” she says, smiling up at him.

They look at each other for a few moments before Sakura pats his chest and rolls to get up from the bed. She doesn’t notice the disappointment on Kakashi’s face as she pads off to the bathroom to hastily clean herself up, throw on a robe, and prepare a warm cloth for him. When she returns with the washcloth, he sits and accepts it with thanks.

She sets about picking up their clothes, throwing hers in a hamper and laying his out neatly on an arm chair. Sakura feels more of him slide out and down the inside of her leg as she busies herself, avoiding watching him clean up. Remembering, she takes a hand below her navel to feel with contraceptive chakra for any ovum that might be waiting in her womb. Sorted, she sits next to Kakashi on the bed, almost relieved he’s pulled his briefs on.

“I don’t mind if you stay,” she offers, “and I won’t be offended if you go. This doesn’t change anything, like you said.”

“If I stay, can we go again in the morning?”

“Yes. We can go again now, if you like,” she agrees as she lies back on the bed. For good measure she adds, “Sensei.”

Kakashi bats the robe back at her waist and and draws her to him with a hand on each thigh. He shifts to bring his head between her legs.

“That word has consequences, Sakura,” he says as he wraps his arms under her thighs to hold her in place.

“I was hoping it would,” she says, arching up to him.

* * *

Shikamaru brokers four months at home with Hinata and their newborn before Naruto succeeds Kakashi as the Seventh Hokage. Life in the Hidden Leaf is peaceful, and Sakura is surprised she isn’t more disappointed that Shikamaru and Kakashi haven’t found another mission for her since the last reconnaissance gig. The ache for adventure is still there, but duller.

Sakura falls into familiar patterns. She remains busy at the hospital and children’s clinic. The mundane tasks are grating, but tolerable. Sakura reviews plans for the next clinic in the Hidden Cloud that Ino sends and enjoys Ino’s reports as she and Sai continue their work in the Stone. 

Sakura spends one evening each week dining with the Uzumakis. After their weekly dinner, she works or lounges around their living room for a few hours, Boruto asleep in his crib, so that Naruto and Hinata can enjoy a night baby-free. She meets Shikamaru and Temari out for drinks each weekend and enjoys their attempts to set her up with a rotating cast of ninja and civilians. The Naras lament how much time she spends with the Sixth Hokage, to the detriment of her dating life. They never ask directly about what is happening between them. Sakura just smiles and agrees they might be right about the dating thing, revealing nothing.

Kakashi drops by the hospital every Wednesday for lunch after her morning rounds. They spend time together in the evenings a few times a week, heading back to their own beds more often than sleeping over.

Every so often, Kakashi calls Sakura to the office to pick her brain. How does Sakura suggest he approach the Anbu report summary problem? What would she write in response to this weirdly personal letter from the Mizukage? Their crosstalk ranges from heated to lighthearted, bawdy to considerate. Shikamaru and Yurito rarely join in from their work table, opting to listen instead, occasionally serving as the Hokage’s hecklers. 

Three weeks before the Seventh Hokage’s inauguration, Kakashi calls Sakura in.

“What is it this time?” she asks as she drops into her chair in front of his desk, arms crossed.

Kakashi looks up from his work, removing a pair of reading glasses. “Thanks for coming, Sakura,” he says, rubbing at his eyes and temples.

Sakura bites back a comment about his age and the glasses, logging the salvo away for future use.

“Right,” Kakashi says, bleary eyes focusing. “If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go, Sakura chan?”

Sakura snorts a laugh. “You’re kidding right?” She turns to Shikamaru and Yurito. “He’s kidding, isn’t he?”

“Afraid not,” Yurito volunteers. “He’s been debating post-Hokage vacation options all morning.”

Shikamaru pipes up. “Fulfilling that death wish of his and going straight back to Anbu is also a contender.”

Sakura makes a face. “This guy,” she says, cocking her head and a thumb toward Shikamaru. “I like him.”

Shikamaru mocks gratitude and bows his head.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, urging her to answer.

“The Crescent Moon,” she says, “Easy. You missed it, laid up with chakra exertion after that mission, as usual, but we had the best two weeks of my life, at least.”

“That’s settled then,” Kakashi agrees. 

Sakura catches a swift arm slide something across the table between Yurito and Shikamaru, and her eyes snap to them.

Shikamaru and Yurito look at each other, then away to opposite corners of the room.

“You’ll put in to the hospital and clinic for time off then?” Kakashi asks, picking up his glasses and meeting her eye.

Sakura clears her throat. “You want to bring the team?” 

“Sure,” Kakashi agrees, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll ask Naruto to leave a postpartum Hinata and their infant, call Sai back from his jaunt with Ino, and send word to Sasuke.”

They glare at each other.

“Of course not, Sakura. I’ll take the company available, though,” he says with a grin. “I insist."

Sakura catches movement from Shikamaru to Yurito and huffs before stalking over to snatch the paper between them.

_Pay up._

_Doesn’t count if they don’t go alone._

_Pay. Up._

Sakura crumples the paper and tosses it in the nearest wastebasket. “I’ll go,” she seethes.

Shikamaru takes out his wallet. Yurito laughs.

“I hate all of you,” Sakura says, “and Yurito,” she fixes him with a death stare.

“Give me my cut.”

Yurito counts out half the bills that Shikamaru hands over and slides them toward her across the table.

Sakura grabs the cash and stalks out of the office, dreading the weekend night out with Shikamaru and Temari.

* * *

Naruto’s inauguration as the Seventh Hokage goes off without a hitch, at least in Sakura’s eyes. The ceremony is none too long, a relief to her and Hinata. Sakura sits next to Mrs. Uzumaki for the duration, ready to take Boruto from the sling at Hinata’s chest at any moment. She and Hinata had agreed that Sakura would take the baby outside so Hinata could enjoy the ceremony if he were to wake and cry. Both women are pleased when the baby boy stays knocked out. Sakura decides that Hinata doesn’t need to know a little chakra control keeps the brat from waking. Sakura wouldn’t have missed this moment for the world.

At the reception that follows, Sakura can only think of two things. 

The first is what she’s going to do to Kakashi when she gets him home. It’s the same suit he wore to Naruto’s wedding, but Sakura convinced him to get it tailored the week before. The slight change to the jacket emphasizes his broad chest, tucking in tighter at the waist and hitting higher on his hip for a genuine fit. The complete overhaul the tailor made to the slacks has Sakura undone every time his back is turned to her.

The second thing on Sakura’s mind is getting Naruto alone. For a good two hours, the Hokage entertains a stream of well-wishers. Sakura doesn’t mind the wait; Kakashi has seated her to his left, Shikamaru on his right, Temari to the right of Shikamaru. The rest of the table is filled by visiting former Kage, and Sakura is rapt at the intrigue ping ponging between the former world leaders and Kakashi's trusted advisor. Sakura and Temari trade looks, as they are wont to do at such events, raising eyebrows and their glasses as appropriate. Sakura keeps one eye on Naruto at the table with his wife and the current Kage.

When he excuses himself from his table, Sakura excuses herself to the ladies’ room.

In the breezeway outside the reception hall, Sakura calls out to him, “Hokage sama!”

“Ah, Sakura chan,” he says, taking a seat on a bench and patting the spot next to him. “Sit with me. I just needed some air.”

Sakura sits as instructed and puts a hand on his knee, smiling warmly. “I’m proud of you, Naruto.”

“Thank you, Sakura. It's a day I've dreamed of for a long time, ya know. It's just... here already,” he concludes, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Sakura nods. “Weird for me too,” she says, “I mean, I’ve seen just about every iteration of your sexy no jutsu, and here you are, shinobi leader of the Fire Country.”

Naruto laughs before his face falls, and he goes quiet.

“Pervy predilections aside, I know you’ll do a great job,” she says, squeezing his hand back and hesitating to cut to the point.

Naruto stares off to the courtyard in front of them, lips pursed. “I thought I would have more time,” he says at length.

“We all did,” Sakura counsels, releasing his hand to give his shoulder a squeeze. “You’re ready.”

“I'll do my best,” Naruto says absently.

Sakura follows the direction of his gaze. Finding nothing in particular in front of him and chalking it up to nerves, she clears her throat. “Look, Naruto,” she starts, “like most of the people you’ve spoken with today, I have an ask. You’ll appreciate I’m cutting the shit and just asking, understand?”

Naruto nods, but doesn’t look at her.

“I want Anbu. When you think the time is right, recruit me. Please. I love the hospital, but I have to get out of this village more often.”

Naruto smiles and turns to her, reaching up to her hand at his shoulder to take hold again. “You want to be near Kakashi,” he says simply.

“I,” Sakura gapes. “That’s not why I want Anbu, but I do want to be near him,” she admits.

“I get it, Sakura,” he says. “Nothing is as invigorating as a fight, ya know. We’ll talk about this again, but tell me about the vacation.”

Sakura sighs. “We’re going to the Crescent Moon. I wish you, Hinata, and Boruto would join us.”

“Hokage don't vacation,” Naruto says with a smile. "They go on state visits. Take care of Kakashi sensei, Sakura. He deserves it, ya know.”

Sakura returns his smile, trusting that they’ll discuss Anbu again when she returns.

“No rest for the Hokage,” she says.

* * *

The short cruise from Fire Country to the Crescent Moon is full of fruity drinks with tiny umbrellas. Sakura loses count of Kakashi’s intake at four daquiris. Maybe one sheet to the wind herself, she is appreciative when he finally curls up on the king size bed in their suite. For someone who has taken maybe one vacation his whole career, Sakura thinks he’s a little too good at going on holiday.

Sakura, like most shinobi, has little regard for the value of money, but even she is impressed with what it can buy. The glossy brochure for their Crescent Moon resort promises to be just as plush as their cruise ship suite. Finding herself gazing out on open water at the suite window, Sakura feels the gentle lull of the southern seas and strength of the whiskey she sipped pulling her to the bed at Kakashi’s side. She curls up and sleeps like she’s dead.


	10. The Cruise

Sakura wakes to find him sitting up and reading Icha Icha, his reading glasses at the end of his nose. “You look like a naughty librarian in those,” she drawls with a yawn.

He gives her a short exhale of a laugh before returning to his book.

Sakura closes her eyes again, rolling to her back from her side with a sigh. “Read to me,” she demands.

Kakashi looks down at the nuisance lying next to him, his mouth fixed to dissuade her. 

“Oh,” he says, finding her dress hiked around her waist and her hand under her panties.

“Oh,” she half moans, half mocks.

Kakashi returns to the book and starts to read, “‘I need you, now,’ he says, sitting up enough to reach around and slip a finger under soaking lace. She gasps as he traces her entrance and releases him with a pop.” 

“Oh,” she says again, “I caught you right in the middle of the good stuff.” She mimicks the movement from the story under her own panties.

Kakashi’s smiles under his mask, and he continues, “He helps her step out of the panties and straddle his hips. He likes the way the bra looks too much to let it loose.” 

Sakura tosses her dress to the floor but keeps her panties for the sake of his pants. She climbs over his legs to straddle him, her own bra just behind the book. 

Kakashi drops one hand to her thigh reflexively. He clears his throat. “Guiding her center lower with one hand, he traces her from clit to lips and back before maneuvering inside. He wants her to remember how full and warm she feels with him within her and makes his entrance slow.” 

Sakura drags his hand from her thigh up to her hip and encourages him to press his thumb down over her clit.

Kakashi alternates pressing gently, then harder. He keeps reading, “He stays still, freeing one nipple from the lace before taking both hands to her rear and grinding her into him. He keeps a steady rhythm as he swivels his own hips beneath her, earning a cry.”

Sakura rolls her hips into his, making small, appreciative noises, and Kakashi snaps. He sets the book, then his glasses atop the bedside table before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss. 

“Naughty librarian,” Sakura giggles when he breaks their kiss to flip her to the bed.

Kakashi removes his clothes in the time she takes three breaths. He is inside her, panties pushed to the side, before she takes her fifth.

“You have to make this harder for me,” she manages, voice catching with each of his thrusts.

Kakashi keeps his pace and adjusts his angle to reach deeper. 

“It’s too easy to get you worked up like this,” she says breathily.

Kakashi stills, lifting his torso up and away to look at all of her, from her face down to where they are joined under his hips. Sakura sees a gloss over the familiar darkness in his eyes that she hasn’t seen before. He looks at her as if he isn’t really seeing her. He takes a hand to her sternum, just below her neck, and presses down firmly before slowly, painfully slowly beginning his rhythm again. 

Sakura closes her eyes and takes her hand to his above her breast. She lifts her hips to meet each languid thrust with one foot flat on the bed, knee bent, for leverage. As Kakashi gradually ramps up the pace, he increases the pressure of his hand, sliding it higher to press against her neck. Sakura is surprised she enjoys the sensation, her breath coming more shallow as he pumps into her faster.

“I’m coming, Kakashi,” she croaks, wincing at his thrusts and the sound of her voice. She comes apart, tensing around him before her release comes in waves. He doesn’t last much longer, and collapses at her side.

Sakura is quiet as she steals a glance over to him at her side. His head is turned away from her. His back rises and falls as his lungs inflate and deflate. A sheen of sweat over him reflects the dying sun filtering in through the suite window. 

“That was different,” Sakura says at length, staring at the ceiling.

Kakashi lifts his head to look at her and turns to his side, propping himself up on an elbow, head resting in his hand. 

“Different good or different bad?” he asks.

“Different good. Unexpected,” she says. She opens her mouth to continue, but decides that, “You seemed like you were looking at something else that wasn’t me,” sounds accusatory, and she swallows it.

“I should have asked first,” Kakashi says, and Sakura knows he’s talking about the hand that was at her neck. He looks shamed, but he doesn’t apologize.

“I liked it,” Sakura says turning to her side to face him. “Maybe we need a safe word?”

“Say stop when you want me to stop, Sakura,” Kakashi says, reaching a hand to her cheek. “I don’t find play that requires a safe word very fun.”

“Ok,” she agrees. Sakura leans into his hand and closes her eyes, hoping to hide the rookie look on her face. She isn’t a virgin or even very prude, but she can’t say with certainty she wouldn’t like to “play” with a safe word herself, having no experience with such things. Consent is sexy, of course. On the other hand, he just choked her without asking first, and it was fucking hot.

The cruise ship’s notification system rings with a message from the crew. The ship will dock at the Crescent Moon resort shortly. Passengers should prepare to disembark. Both Sakura and Kakashi set about getting dressed and packing up the bags they’d opened during the day-long cruise.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi settle into their room at the resort with just enough time to freshen up before dinner with King Michiru, their old friend from their mission in the Crescent Moon so many years ago. Sakura trades her rumpled tea length dress for a dark, island-appropriate maxi. She suppresses a snicker when she sees Kakashi trade his jounin uniform for a guayabera, thinking about the short sleeves he wore with his jounin uniform on that old mission.

As they enter the restaurant, and really everywhere they’ve been together so far today, Sakura notices other patrons stealing looks at the two of them. They whisper and nod discreetly to point companions’ attention their way. Sakura knows they’re not exactly unrecognizable in civilian clothes. She tries not to let the scrutiny bother her, but it does. She is relieved when Michiru greets them, welcoming the distraction, even if it brings more eyes upon them.

Michiru is delighted to host the former Hokage and spares no expense on the meal at the resort restaurant. Though Michiru learned his lesson about the dangers of materialism from his father’s dying words, old habits die hard. The champagne flows as Michiru shares how well the Crescent Moon has fared since his institution of an increased minimum wage and provision of workforce housing. The service-based economy of the island is booming, and Michiru is justifiably proud.

“There is one bit of business I want to discuss before I have too many more of these,” the King says, inspecting his champagne. “Does the new Hokage share your support of Sasuke’s continued work?”

Sakura nearly chokes on her pineapple pork loin and knows her small coughing fit won’t escape Kakashi’s notice. 

“I haven’t discussed the matter with Naruto,” Kakashi explains. “He has quite the stack of briefing books to review. I intend to spend a few weeks with him to help with the transition when I return.”

Michiru nods appreciatively. “Understood, Lord Sixth. The Crescent Moon appreciates Sasuke’s service and the support Konoha provides.”

Sakura doesn’t cut in to ask just what it is Sasuke is doing on behalf of the Crescent Moon, but she can’t help but wonder. Some kind of national security? Does that mean he’s here? Now? She logs it away to ask Kakashi after dinner.

“And how is Lord Seventh doing, Sakura san?” Michiru asks, signaling a waiter to bring another bottle. “New dad, new job. You must not see him that often these days.”

Sakura smiles, grateful for the shift in conversation. “Naruto is doing well, your highness. His son and wife are both happy and healthy. With his determination, I know Naruto’s up to the task of leading.”

Kakashi agrees, lamenting that the King was not able to attend Naruto’s inauguration because of his negotiations with the island service industry union.

The evening carries on with free-flowing drink. Michiru updates them on the status of the circus he purchased during their mission so long ago. From new, more humane big cat habitats to comprehensive insurance for the circus performers, Sakura is impressed that Michiru has truly taken his father’s dying words to heart. She’s also impressed he’s kept up with his diet and exercise and delighted to learn that he has won back and remarried his wife Amayo.

“Don’t hesitate to call on me if there’s anything you require during your visit,” Michiru tells them as they finish their meal. “We are honored to host your vacation.” As they say their farewells, Michiru suggests, if they aren’t too tired from their travels, that they take in a late dance performance at the Resort’s waterfront bar. 

Sakura and Kakashi exchange “might as well” shrugs and head down to the shore.

* * *

Sakura watches the dancers spin fiery poi from a bar table on the deck overlooking the beach below. The dancers’ movements remind her of the Fire County’s shinobi during battle. Their movements have her captivated.

When Kakashi returns with two daiquiris, she blinks out of her reverie and thanks him with a shrewd look.

“I have no idea how you drink so many of these without a massive headache after,” Sakura says as she sniffs the fruity concoction. 

“Sucrose fortitude,” he says with a wink and raises his glass. “To vacation,” he says for perhaps the eighth time that day.

“Vacation,” Sakura mutters as she takes a reluctant sip.

“So,” Kakashi says expectantly.

Sakura knows he knows what she was about to ask. “Yep. Truth telling time,” she says.

“Confidential missions aren’t _lies_ , but I get it. Among other missions protecting Konoha as was Itachi’s dying wish, Sasuke has been neutralizing threats to King Michiru’s throne. It’s in the Leaf’s best interest for such a well-rounded leader to continue to provide for our shinobi's favorite vacation destination,” Kakashi concludes dryly.

Sakura hums. “Is he here now?”

Kakashi makes a show of looking around the bar. “Don’t see him.”

“Funny,” Sakura smirks. “You know what I meant.”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kakashi says. “I last received word from him a few weeks ago and he was… not here,” Kakashi catches himself before he reveals Sasuke’s last known location. Not that Sakura can’t keep a secret, he knows, but she doesn’t have the security clearance. 

Kakashi takes the meaning behind her question and leans into the opportunity to make her blush. Dipping his head close to hers, he whispers to her ear, “Worried he’ll see us?”

Sakura reddens and sips her drink before she responds, her voice low too. “I may be a little drunk,” she admits, “but honestly, I’d get off on making him watch.”

Kakashi’s grin stretches under his mask. He pulls away to appraise her, the dark look in his eye again. “I wouldn’t say such things if I were you. I might find a way to have that arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: the Icha Icha excerpt in the first scene is from an old fic I revived this year, The Memorial Stone. <3


	11. The Resort

The dancers have long since made their exit. A DJ replaces the live band. Fellow vacationers slowly stream out on the dance floor, the throng growing as more liquor flows.

“Come on, Sakura,” Kakashi says, grabbing her by the hand to drag her to the dance floor. 

For the second time that day, Sakura thinks he’s too good at vacation. “I don’t dance,” Sakura says, resisting his tugging on her. “You go. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Kakashi gives a pout—Sakura can see his lip jut out under the mask. He sighs with a dramatic drop of his head and droop of his shoulders. He’s had two daiquiris in the time she had half of one and got herself some water, and he is working on his third.

“Fine,” he huffs, swaying a little on his feet. He snatches up the third daiquiri and slinks out to the dance floor. The revelers cheer as he joins them. 

Sakura props her chin up on her hand, elbow on the table, to watch Kakashi make a spectacle of himself. The other dancers clearly recognize him as the former Hokage, judging by their pointing and shouting. It isn’t long before he’s challenged to something of a dance battle. The throng forms a circle around Kakshi and the challenger, who is easily a much better dancer. The crowd cheers them both equally, the challenger for actual skill and Kakashi for effort. Sakura grins in spite of herself.

“At least you’ll be able to carry him back to your room when he passes out.”

Sakura whirls at Sasuke’s voice as he sidles into Kakashi’s empty seat at the bar table. 

“Sasuke,” she says with a fake smile, livid she didn’t catch his chakra approaching and wondering when he’d gotten so good at masking it. “How delightful to see you.”

“I heard the Hokage and the lady hero of the battle with Kaguya were vacationing here,” he says. Sakura isn’t sure if Sasuke’s voice drips with derision at the concept of vacation, that anyone might think her a hero, or her being here with Kakashi.

“We had dinner with the King earlier. He was especially thankful for your recent service to the Crescent Moon,” she says, playing up a complimentary tone. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Hn,” Sasuke dismisses.

“I’m glad you came by to say hello,” Sakura says. “Sit with me until he comes back. I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

Applause erupts on the dance floor, and Sakura turns to see Kakashi draining the last of his third daiquiri, then a fourth as the other dancers cheer him on.

“I doubt he’ll remember at this point if I did,” Sasuke says with a smirk. “Enjoy the evening, Sakura. I’ll find you two tomorrow.”

Sakura swallows the urge to growl, “Not if I see you first.”

“See you then, Sasuke,” she says, beaming at him.

Her fake smile drops as Sasuke disappears, and she turns her attention back to the dance floor. Kakashi is still surrounded by the crowd, who are passing him new drinks to chug. Sakura is surprised he has enough wherewithal to decline after two more drinks. He slumps back to the table as if the floor is moving underneath his feet.

“Hey, champ,” she says, meeting his bleary eyes as he collapses onto the bar stool Sasuke had just vacated. “Sasuke stopped by.”

“Sasuke,” Kakashi hiccups.

“Yea, Sasuke,” she repeats, a little concerned. “We’re gonna head back to the room, OK?”

“Wait,” Kakashi slurs. “He wanna watch?”

Sakura shakes her head and takes him into her arms to body flicker back to the room.

Sakura props Kakashi up near the toilet and tugs his mask off. He heaves up the dance floor drinks into porcelain before passing out on the bathroom floor. Sakura steps over him to wash her face and ready herself for bed, thinking a night on the hard tile is exactly what he deserves. Her sense of justice gives way to mercy when she sees him shiver just before she turns out the light. She hauls him toward the bed, strips his shirt and pants, and tucks him in, grateful the bed is large enough for her to sleep unmolested by the sickly sweet acohol smell wafting from him.

* * *

Sakura wakes early, quietly dons a swimsuit, sunscreen, sun hat, and caftan, and pads down to the resort restaurant for breakfast alone. After a light meal, she wanders to the pool deck to lounge. That’s what people on vacation do, right?

With towels from the cabana in hand, Sakura finds an empty lounger and sets up camp. The morning sun is hot, but the breeze is a warm relief. Sakura enjoys herself for all of two minutes before restlessness sets in. She waffles between feeling around for Sasuke’s chakra signature and telling herself to relax. Unable to do so, she sets her hat on the low table next to the lounger and tugs her caftan overhead. Sakura dives in for laps around the pool, and her mind goes blissfully blank but for the sting in her muscles from the exercise.

Sakura exits the pool when she starts to tire, unsure how much time has passed. She finds Kakashi in her lounger, the loose shirt unbuttoned to bare his chest a stark contrast with the mask and sunglasses hiding his face. 

“You look ridiculous,” she says, accepting the towel he holds out to her and reaching for her hat. She wraps herself in the towel, dons the hat, and takes a seat next to his knee. “How you feeling?”

“When,” he starts quietly, as if his own voice is too loud, “did we get back to the room?” 

“After your epic dance battle and chugging whatever you were handed on the dance floor,” Sakura teases.

She knows he’s pulling a face under the mask and shades, but Kakashi’s voice is proud. “I am winning vacation.”

“Yea, ok,” she chuckles. Reaching her palm out to his forehead she asks, “Mind if I take care of that headache for you?”

“I didn’t say I had one,” he says defensively.

“Kakashi, I carried you back to the room and tucked you into bed,” she counters, deciding to spare him the detour in the bathroom.

“Fine,” he relents.

Her palm glows as she infuses chakra. She reaches down to the glass of water she spies on the table and shoves it into his hand. “Drink. I pulled water from other places to stop the pounding in your head. You’re dehydrated and inflamed all over.”

Kakashi lifts the bottom of the mask to knock the glass back as instructed. Satisfied, Sakura throws her towel over the lounger on the other side of the table and lays back to warm in the sun, brim of her hat pulled low.

“Sasuke found me at the bar last night,” she tells him. “Said he’d find us to say hi today, he didn’t want to interrupt while you were… winning vacation.”

Kakashi snorts a laugh. “Fuuuck me,” he draws the curse out long. “I’m sorry for overindulging, Sakura. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It’s nothing,” she says with more kindness than she feels. “I’ll admit, it was entertaining to see you of all people lose control.”

Kakashi swallows hard and chooses to change the subject. “Did you find out if Sasuke wants to w—”

Feeling that familiar chakra nearby, Sakura talks over him, “You know, I’d like a drink. I’ll get you another water.”

“If Sasuke wants to what?” Sasuke says, strolling up to their loungers, looking extremely out of place with all the weapons he has strapped to his person.

“Have a drink,” Sakura finishes before Kakashi can open his mouth. “I’m off to the cabana, be right back.”

Sakura orders two mojitos and refills Kakashi’s water at the cooler under the cabana. While she waits on the mojitos, she watches Sasuke take a seat on the lounger she vacated. He strikes up a relatively animated, for Sasuke, conversation with Kakashi. Drinks made, she arranges the tall, skinny glasses of the mojitos in one palm and carries the water with the other.

“You can see why I could use the backup,” Sasuke is saying as she approaches.

Sakura hands the water to Kakashi before shifting one mojito into her empty hand. She holds the other out to Sasuke. He takes the drink, sniffs it. Sakura smirks at the contrast between the minty drink and Sasuke’s travel-dusted clothes. She takes a seat on the lounger next to him, facing Kakashi.

“You’re suggesting work on vacation. Getting a head start on that death wish?” she observes. Kakashi doesn't quite react. Sakura finds she isn’t bristling at the idea of a little action, and she presses for details, “What’s the mission?”

Sasuke looks to Kakashi before taking a tentative sip of the drink. He blinks at the glass and swills another mouthful of the stuff. Sakura’s smile is genuine— Sasuke enjoying anything is a rarity.

“If you tell her, Sasuke,” Kakashi says, mischief glinting in his eye, “we’ll have to kill her.”

“Go fuck yourself,” she says in jest.

“I would, but, well...” Kakashi starts and stops, letting the words hang perilously among the three of them.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Sakura clears her throat, “I get it, I don’t have the clearance for your former-Hokage-special-operative intel. Leave me behind; I can entertain myself.” She gestures vaguely at the glittering resort.

“Right then,” Kakashi says, finishing off the last of his water under the mask with a deft two-handed maneuver. “I’ll get changed. Meet you there in 30, Sasuke.”

Sasuke nods and turns to Sakura. She leans back on the reclined portion of the lounger and lifts her feet from the pool deck to extend her legs out over her towel next to him.

“Vacation suits you,” he tells her, setting the drink, more than half full, on the table between the loungers.

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or a criticism, coming from you,” Sakura says.

“On second thought, I’m not sure it’s the vacation or if the two of you are fucking,” Sasuke grins as he says it.

“For fuck’s sake, Sasuke,” Sakura stares daggers at him.

Sasuke’s smile widens, and he shakes his head. “I guessed there was someone, but I wouldn’t have guessed him.”

“So like you to assume there must have been someone else for me to turn you down,” Sakura says cooly. She knows he’s fishing for an admission, and she takes the bait. “We haven’t been fucking that long. It isn’t a big deal.” 

Sasuke’s eyes flash for a moment when she confirms his suspicion out loud. He is quiet for a beat. “What’s it like then, sleeping with your sensei?”

Sakura snickers. His tongue is sharp, but his eyes give him away. He’s jealous. The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, “Wanna see for yourself?”

“Hn,” Sasuke’s lip curls up at one corner, and he stands, staring off down the pool deck. 

Sakura notices the breeze catch his wild hair and the sun glint off the chiseled plane of his chest. She knows better, knows she wouldn't want to be his wife, but she still wonders what he tastes like. She is thankful he isn't looking at her, because the thought is probably written on her face.

Sasuke takes a half step and pauses. “You’d enjoy it too much,” he says over his shoulder.

“See you, Sasuke,” she says to his back as he strides away, voice lower than she expected. She takes the straw from her empty mojito and reaches for his abandoned one. Sakura finishes the drink, enjoying a slight buzz from the liquor and the look on Sasuke’s face.

She returns the towels to the cabana and pops over to the spa to schedule services. An aesthetician is available for a treatment right away. Sakura enjoys a facial, then a massage, and wraps up with a pedicure before heading back to the room for a shower.

She washes the chlorine from her hair and the sticky sunscreen and massage oil from her skin before toweling off and wrapping herself in an oversized robe. Sakura lies down to nap. Or regroup.

* * *

Sakura wakes when Kakashi returns to the room, shuts the door, and slides to the floor with his back against it. Sakura lifts her head to take a look at him on the floor. A thousand tiny cuts rend his clothes, dark lines of dried blood visible through tears in his sleeves and pants legs.

“Remember that daydream of mine about repaying Yurito for the stacks of paperwork on my desk?” Kakashi asks, tilting his head back to rest against the door behind him. He sniffs behind the mask, which is unscathed somehow, and lifts the back of his hand to his face involuntarily.

“You look like you got caught in a paper cut maelstrom,” Sakura says languidly, stretching. “Yurito’s revenge?”

“We can call it that,” he says, grinning as he starts to strip, stand, and hop towards the shower.

“Let me heal them first, they’ll sting,” she warns.

“Like the headache you healed this morning, I deserve to feel this pain,” he says, flipping the shower on.

Sakura lays back into the pillows and closes her eyes, nodding off again easily after all the sun that morning.

She stirs again when, a few minutes later, he returns with a towel slung around his hips and lies next to her, his soaking hair on his pillow. “Fix me, Sakura.”

She groans. “Wish I had a lemon to fix these cuts with instead,” she quips, extending a hand without looking to feel the chakra in one of his arms and urging his skin to knit back together. She sits up to look at him when he hisses like it hurts. She makes short work of the rest of him, delighting in fixing the cuts that make him wince the most.

When she’s finished, he pulls her to his side and wraps an arm around her, drawing her ear down to the damp of his freshly-showered shoulder. “Sasuke mentioned that you told him about us,” he says, kissing the top of her head. “And that you asked if he—”

“To be fair,” Sakura says, holding up a finger of principle, “he guessed it, I only confirmed, then he asked what it was like sleeping with you. My goal was to make him blush.”

“So that’s not actually something you’d be interested in,” he says it plainly like a statement, but Sakura feels the question.

“A few drinks in, I might make that mistake. Roping you into my weird revenge fantasy doesn’t sound like a sober decision,” she says flatly.

“So it is a fantasy then?”

“You keep asking about it like that wouldn’t be incredibly awkward for you two and like you might enjoy it,” she says cautiously. 

“Remember what you told me about women’s trick for turning guys down that night at the bar? Opposite effect on me. I like to win,” he says. “As for the whole former student angle...” he pauses to stroke her arm and smiles when she shudders at his light touch. Her eyes widen at the insinuation, and he laughs.“I’m kidding, I would be mortified over Sasuke watching me have sex with you. But I might like to watch you flirt with a stranger and snatch you away from him to fuck you somewhere we might get caught.”

“Oh,” Sakura says.

“Oh,” he repeats. “So. Room service or restaurant?”


	12. The Tease

As tempting as dinner out and the prospect of flirting with strangers are, Sakura would be happy to ravish Kakashi now and call it a night. She gets up to grab the resort guide from the desk nearby and plops back down on the bed to inspect the room service options. The size of the room service menu is overwhelming. Something else catches Sakura’s eye.

“There are food vendors down on the beach tonight,” she tells him. “Seafood, barbecue, giant turkey legs. There’s even a guy who serves up everything inside a half a pineapple. Oh.” She lifts the resort guide to look down at him.

Kakashi is between her thighs, fingers spreading her open, preparing to eat her. “You’re making me hungry,” he says, mouth over her mons, “and I owe you a round for last night and this morning.”

Sakura sets the resort guide on a bedside table and takes her legs wider. She rolls her hips under him, trying to increase the feeling of his finger moving inside her. She takes a hand into her robe to touch her breasts.

Kakashi hums his appreciation into her core, his eyes up, watching her touch herself. He adds a second finger, pressing in and pulling out. 

Her breath hitches, and she whispers, “I’m close.” She huffs when he pulls away instead of finishing her off, opening her eyes to find him pushing her robe open.

He snakes an arm under her waist to gather her to him so the robe falls away. She follows his pull into his lap, and they turn together so he’s seated at the edge of the bed. She’s pleased to find he’s lost his towel at some point as she winds against him. 

Sakura reaches into his wet hair and pulls him into a kiss, and he wraps his arms around her to deepen it. She can taste herself, pushing her tongue into his.

Holding tight to her, Kakashi lies back to the bed and brings her down with him, breasts pressed flat to his chest. With small thrusts, he pushes himself between her folds. He slows when Sakura moans into his mouth and angles for him to press inside. 

Kakashi breaks their kiss. “Not yet,” he says, and gives her a slap on the rear. “On all fours, up here.” She follows direction, and he guides her knees over his shoulders so her dripping center is over his face.

Kakashi props himself up to lick the length of her opening before sliding out from under her and turning around. He takes his mouth back to her clit, his hands to her ass. He pulls her cheeks wide as he sucks at her and earns a cry.

“Please!” she presses back into his nose.

“Please, what?” he asks, pulling away.

“Please, sensei,” she whines.

“Please, sensei, what?” He’s already at her entrance, ready to slide inside.

“Fuck me, please, let me have y—“ she cries out again as he presses inside.

He is fully sheathed, hands on her hips, slamming her back into each hard thrust.  
Kakashi reaches for one wrist, then her other, to pin them behind her back. Wrists pinned under one hand, he presses her chest to the mattress with the other. He watches her twist to look back at him and bite her lip. He has to look away. He reaches around to her clit, hoping to speed her along. He knows he won’t last.

Sakura breaks at his touch, still on edge from his work with his mouth, and she comes apart under him. Kakashi brings his eyes to her face to watch her orgasm when he feels her flex around him. He needs only another deep thrust to finish and lose himself inside her. 

He pulls out gently and lowers her hips to the bed, admiring the pink up the backs of her thighs and in the shape of his hand on her ass. He lies next to her, brushes her hair out of her face. Her cheeks are just as pink.

“Don’t go to sleep on me,” he warns, seeing her eyes close. “We have pineapple filled with other food and seafood to eat.”

“And unsuspecting strangers to flirt with?” she asks.

“If you insist,” Kakashi grins, “though I did tell Sasuke I’d send for him if we ventured out of this room tonight. I wouldn’t mind watching you make him blush, honestly.”

* * *

Kakashi pulls on standard issue jounin pants and a turtleneck tank that blends into his mask. Sakura opts for a knit sweater and shorts and ties her hair up in a red scarf the way Ino taught her when they were children. The style still makes her feel pretty decades later. Sakura thinks fondly of her friend and smiles thinking about telling Ino the story of this vacation.

“What are you smiling about?” Kakashi asks playfully, like he’s dying to get in on the secret, as they saunter through the resort and down to the beach.

“Telling Ino about this trip with you and what it was like seeing Sasuke again,” Sakura says.

“Ah,” Kakashi looks up thoughtfully. “It just dawned on me you hadn’t seen him since that day.”

“Awkward, right?” Sakura keeps her smile to keep the mood light.

“That’s one word for it,” he agrees and pivots, “I hate to make today all about me, but I did just step down as Hokage, and I’m happy the two of you are here. The mission today was like riding a bike after years of no practice. I’m enjoying myself, so thanks for playing nice with him.”

“I won’t go that far,” Sakura says, “He did try to kill me once. I can play fair, how’s that?”

“Fair is fair,” Kakashi agrees.

They snag drinks and wait for Sasuke to join them at the bar as agreed through an exchange of notes between Kakashi’s ninken and Garuda. Sakura pokes fun when Kakashi opts for a whiskey like hers in lieu of a daiquiri.

“Regulating your sugar intake, I see,” she teases.

“There will be no sugar for you, if you keep this up,” Kakashi counters.

Sakura laughs and sips her whiskey, a surprisingly mellow taste from the well.

From their table, they scope out small campfires surrounded by logs for sitting. The resort staff tend the fires. A ring of food stalls surrounds the perimeter. Kakashi eyes the seafood stall with interest, wondering aloud if there’s a saury option.

“You’re a simple man,” Sasuke notes as he strolls up to them, appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the mostly empty bar. 

Sakura and Kakashi both jump, startled.

“I am a simple man,” Kakashi concedes, inclining his head to Sasuke.

Sasuke closes the distance to the table and eyes the bar menu.

“You have gotten really good at masking your chakra, you know,” Sakura says. “I didn’t sense you until you were _here_.”

“I’ve grown,” Sasuke says, as if it’s an explanation, and returns Kakashi’s nod. “You two scrounge up food, I’ll get myself a drink and another round for you.”

“Yes, taichou,” Sakura says, heavy on the sarcasm. She gives Kakashi a look and moves to grab her glass. 

Kakashi stares her a warning that Sasuke misses as he makes his way to the bar. “Any requests?” Kakashi calls after him.

Sasuke waves a dismissive hand.

“Saury it is,” Kakashi says, more to Sakura than to Sasuke. 

The pair descend the bar boardwalk to the beach below, drinks in hand. Kakashi has a gentle hand at the small of Sakura’s back, his voice close to her ear, “Play fair.”

Sakura gives a small huff of a laugh. “What wasn’t fair about that? He’s always been so…”

Kakashi finishes for her, “Imperious? Sure.”

“I would have gone with arrogant or domineering, but imperious works,” she agrees. “I’m off for that pineapple.”

Kakashi gives her temple a kiss and pats her ass as their paths diverge. Sakura wonders when he picked up the displays of affection. “Thanks for the sugar,” she calls back to him.

Sakura, laden with her stuffed pineapple, finds Sasuke alone at one of the campfires and imagines the resort guests clearing out as he sits, weapons strapped to him as they are. Kakashi joins them with two plates of fish and chips in hand. The three of them dig in, and Sasuke passes them the fresh whiskeys he retrieved from the bar. 

When she’s finished eating, Kakashi and Sasuke pick pieces of pineapple from the giant serving Sakura can’t finish herself. She slides down to the sand from her log to recline against it and raises her glass. 

“To Team Seven and the Sixth Hokage,” she toasts.

Kakashi and Sasuke raise their whiskeys and mumble their toasts over mouthfuls of pineapple. Sakura giggles at their indignity.

Sasuke grimaces at her and swallows. “I want to toast Lord Sixth as well. Without your intervention, I’d be confined to a jail cell in Konoha right now. I am grateful,” Sasuke says. Sakura thinks she hears him choke on the word ‘grateful.’ All three raise their glasses, drink.

“It was my honor as Hokage to provide opportunities to rehabilitate—for lack of a better word—talented shinobi in unfortunate circumstances. Look at Kahyō, greatest prison warden in a generation. Your contributions to the Leaf have been just as crucial, Sasuke,” Kakashi says. Sakura hears the switch in his tone from his Hokage tenor to sensei soprano.

Sasuke dips his head in response to the praise. “Back to Anbu, then, when you return from vacation? Any specialties?” Sasuke asks. 

“Just fulfilling my death wish, as Shikamaru is fond of saying,” Kakashi says. He winks at Sakura.

“And you?” Sasuke turns to Sakura.

“Back to the hospital and clinics, most likely,” Sakura says with a sigh.

“Most likely?” Sasuke echoes.

Sakura turns a little red. “The Sixth wouldn’t, and Lord Seventh might not appoint me either, but I asked for Anbu. I’m bored at the hospital and the clinics. I miss the field,” she says, keeping her voice steady and strong. 

Admitting her Anbu dreams out loud in front of Sasuke makes her feel like the fawning little girl she was when she loved him, and she’s determined to sound like herself. An adult. Sakura yanks the scarf from her head at the thought and twists her hair into a bun atop her head, tying it off again with the scarf.

A smile splits Sasuke’s face, and he starts to laugh. The sound of it is vile to Sakura’s ear. The campfire flashing across his features turns his face sinister.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke manages, wiping tears from his eyes, “I’m sorry, Sakura chan, honestly. You’re strong, but so sweet. The killer instinct necess—“

“I’m not so sweet anymore,” Sakura seethes. “Wanna see for yourself?” She doesn’t remember activating the Strength of a Hundred Seal, but she sees the marks forming on her hands.

Sasuke is still smiling, but his laughter has stopped. He squares his shoulders and steps right up to her, nose to nose. “Show me,” he taunts.

Sakura hauls back a fist.

 _Play fair_ , she hears Kakashi’s voice between her ears. With a surge of chakra at its weak point, she snaps his genutsu like a twig.

Sasuke’s attention on her fist, Sakura drives a knee into his groin, dropping him to the sand.

“Fair is fair,” Sakura says, eyes on Kakashi as she closes the Strength of a Hundred. She chides herself for wasting chakra, short time though it was. She knows the eyes of the staff and other vacationers are on her, and she groans. Feeling remorseful for acting out, she rolls Sasuke to his back from the ball he’s curled up in and takes a palm, glowing green, to his package.

Sasuke takes a ragged breath. “Fair is fair,” he wheezes.

Sakura takes a steadying inhale, holds it, and breathes out slowly. “I’m sorry, Sasuke,” she says, meaning the words but not feeling them just yet.

Kakashi helps Sasuke sit up in the sand and lean back against the log he’d been sitting on before handing Sasuke his whiskey.

Sasuke sips and grimaces. “I’m sorry for laughing,” he says. He looks up at Sakura, “You’re strong and capable. Naruto could do worse naming Anbu from among the Konoha 12.”

Sakura dips her head to acknowledge his words and reaches for her own drink.

Kakashi clears his throat. “I need to thank the two of you,” he says, “for joining me here, for the mission today. I don’t know if I’ve ever had a vacation, or if I’m doing it right, but after playing Hokage for so long this is… nice.”

“Aside from the attempted Uchiha clan genocide, you mean,” Sasuke quips, gesturing at his nethers.

“Actually, that was kinda hot,” Kakashi admits, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blushes.

“Get a room,” Sasuke crows. “How long has this been going on, anyway?” he asks, gesturing between them.

“Right after Naruto’s baby debut party thing,” Kakashi counts off on his fingers, “Four months?”

“Sip-and-See,” Sakura corrects. “Speaking of, Sasuke, real dick move missing it, and the wedding.”

“Naruto knows I care,” Sasuke defends. “I don’t need to be around for everything.” 

Kakashi stands and gathers the paper plates, disposable utensils, and the hollowed-out pineapple. “I’ll get us another round and toss these,” he says, excusing himself. Sakura and Sasuke thank him as he goes.

“You’ve been gone a long time,” Sakura says to Sasuke almost wistfully, the criticism she intends absent from her tone. “You won’t ever return for long. What’s your plan for carrying on the clan name now?”

“Now that you’ve rejected me?” he says, the corner of his mouth turning up.

“I rejected your proposal, not you,” she says, surprised at her own kindness. “I love you, Sasuke, but I don’t want to raise kids alone, if I have them. I won't wait on a husband who’s never home either. Also, you did try to kill me once, so there’s that.”

Sasuke opens his mouth to say something and shuts it again.

Sakura delights at his speechlessness, and she digs in. “Under different circumstances, I’d still fuck you, if it’s any consolation.”

“Don’t let sensei hear,” Sasuke mocks.

“I have a feeling he wouldn’t mind me saying so,” Sakura says, thinking of their conversation back in the room. She shifts into the sand to sit next to him, her back to the same log. “So what’s the plan for producing Uchiha heirs? I know you’ve got one.”

Sasuke turns to look at her. “I’m torn among options,” he says, “But the leading contenders are winning you back—“

“Not happening,” Sakura cuts in.

“—and a harem of civilian women,” he finishes.

It’s Sakura’s turn to cry laughing. “You’re joking,” she hisses between snickers.

“What’d I miss?” Kakashi asks, returning with drinks and passing them to a grateful Sasuke and a still-laughing Sakura.

“Sasuke intends to revive the clan with a civilian harem,” Sakura says with a straight face.

“Sakura said she’d still fuck me under different circumstances,” Sasuke volunteers. He takes a few sips.

Kakashi grins under the mask and locks eyes with Sakura. She feels herself growing hot under his dark gaze.

Sakura fixes her smolder on Sasuke and lifts a hand, whiskey in tow, to drag the back of her index finger down the angle of his cheekbone, cold condensation from the drink leaving a wet line behind. “You’re still terribly pretty,” she says, her voice pure sex.

Sasuke’s eyes close, and he leans into her touch. She looks with wide eyes to Kakashi, who is still staring at her with that familiar look. _Keep going_ , she hears his voice between her ears again. _Seriously?_ Sakura thinks loudly at him. _Please_ , she hears in response.

“You want Kakashi sensei to watch us now?” Sasuke’s voice is low. He dips his head to brush his lips across the backs of her fingers as he speaks. 

Sakura shrugs and drags the damp pad of her index finger across his bottom lip.

Sasuke extends his arms out along the log behind them so that one is around Sakura and turns to Kakashi. “You got her reading your Icha Icha, sensei?” 

“She likes when I read to her, but I don’t think she bothers reading it alone,” Kakashi says.

“It’s a little sweet for my taste,” Sakura says dryly.

Sakura stiffens when she feels Sasuke’s hand at the back of her head, playing with the the hair at the nape of her neck that isn’t quite long enough to reach her bun. She drains her whiskey and sets the empty glass in the sand. 

_If you want to stop, you stop, Sakura_ , Kakashi’s mental voice sounds concerned. _I’m committed now_ , Sakura thinks. Her eyes flick to the empty whiskey tumbler and she smiles up at him.

“You’re not a tease, are you?” Sasuke asks, looking down at her. He lowers the arm over her shoulder so that his hand rests on her hip. He pulls her closer, slipping his hand under the hem of her oversized knit sweater to tuck his thumb under the waistband of her denim.

“Depends on who you ask,” Sakura purrs and holds his gaze. Determined not to lose this game of sexual tension chicken, Sakura leans into Sasuke, tucks the arm closest to his side between them, and reaches across to rest her other hand on his chest, fingertips just underneath his low, white collar.

Sasuke looks over to Kakashi, who is still staring. “Do you mind if I kiss her, sensei?”

“Not my place,” Kakashi says, face revealing nothing. “She consents, or she doesn’t, for herself.”

Sakura uses the hand on his chest to press away from him and pulls the arm tucked between them to hold one of his kunai to Sasuke's neck. 

“I mind, Sasuke,” she says. The moment was already ruined when he asked permission of Kakashi, and she's disappointed. Sakura wonders how far she might have gone and when Kakashi would have wanted her to stop.

Sasuke releases her waistband and puts both hands in the air. “Point taken,” he says. 

She drops the tip of the kunai to his chest and leans close to whisper in his ear. “Shame you still don’t think of me as my own person,” she hisses, dragging the kunai down to leave a superficial scratch down the center of his chest before dropping the blade in his lap. She lights a palm with healing chakra and slides it up to erase the mark. 

“Could have been fun,” she says, a little louder. She kisses his temple and ruffles his hair before she pulls away to slide next to Kakashi.

Kakashi wraps an arm around her. _Don’t breathe, or I’ll come_ , Sakura hears him in her head. She notices the shadow on the inside of his thigh and how he’s propped the knee up to hide it from Sasuke’s view.

“My mistake,” Sasuke says. 

“Civilian harem sounds like a headache,” Kakashi brings the conversation back. “Why not Karin?”

Kakashi and Sakura bounce potential brides off of Sasuke until he suggests just paying a healthy stranger to bear him children. Sakura and Kakashi exchange glances that say, “That’s our cue.” Now safe for Kakashi to stand without embarrassing himself, they feign sleepiness and say their goodbyes. Kakashi and Sakura head back to the room.


	13. The Bottle

Kakashi keeps his arm around Sakura as they trod back up to the resort from the beach. Both are quiet until they reach the boardwalk steps.

“That was torture,” Kakashi says into the crook of her neck. “The good kind.”

“It was… exhilarating,” Sakura agrees. She sighs when he gently bites the soft skin just under her ear. The two of them hold still for the briefest moment. She bends her elbow to weave her fingers with his where they hang down over her shoulder.

“Come on,” Kakashi says, keeping her hand in his as he jogs the rest of the way up the steps to the bar. He pauses on the deck before dragging her through the resort in the general direction of their room. It’s late, but a few staff and other guests are still outside in the warm night air. 

Just past the pool, where a few patrons are still enjoying evening cocktails, Kakashi ducks into a colonnade that leads to showers and restrooms. Finding the doors locked, Kakashi presses Sakura into a corner and dips his lips to hers.

His kiss burns, and his hands work at her shorts. Sakura’s heart pounds, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest under her hand. She pulls away when she realizes her shorts are at her feet.

“Somebody might come,” she whispers.

“The doors are locked,” he says, as if that means no one will walk this way to try to open them. Kakashi fumbles at his own waistband. “That somebody is you.”

Pants handled, Kakashi reaches down to pull one thigh up to his hip and push Sakura’s panties aside. Her forehead drops to his shoulder as he enters her. Her hand at his chest grips his shirt.

Kakashi slides a hand under her sweater to tease at a nipple under her bra as he pumps into her. Sakura reaches up to his neck to pull him back into a kiss, her other fist hanging on to the fabric at his chest.

Kakashi kisses up the side of her face to her ear. “I’ll make it up to you,” he chokes out, finding his orgasm too quickly for her to come first. With a deep breath, he tucks himself back into his trousers and kneels to take the same thigh over his shoulder. 

Sakura feels like she’s melting into the corner when his mouth is on her. Her fingers dig into his hair, pulling him to her harder. Kakashi presses insistently with his tongue, and she comes fast and hard too. She tries to stay quiet. 

Kakashi guides her foot to the leg of her shorts and draws them up to her hips as he stands. Sakura reaches up to wipe herself off his chin and kisses him again.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi spend the rest of the week in the Crescent Moon enjoying the resort, snorkeling the reef around the island, touring the jungle, and joining King Michiru for a show at his circus. At dinner after the show, Sakura manages to convince the King to open a children’s clinic for the island. He insists that Sai and Ino stay at the resort, his treat, while they start the new clinic.

On the cruise back, Sakura realizes she is excited to get back to the hospital, clinics, and her routine. She marvels at the difference vacation makes.

Konoha is still standing after a week under its new Hokage. Naruto is thankful for Kakashi’s return and keeps him at the Hokage Residence for a full month before releasing him to Anbu. Sakura is too busy to worry whether Naruto will appoint her to Anbu too. 

Ino and Sai return from the Stone engaged and having opened their second successful clinic together. 

Sakura worries that Ino will kill her when Ino hears about the vacation, so she invites Ino to brunch at her apartment and buys three bottles of champagne. Sakura puts a bow on the expensive bottle and tucks behind it a card with an illustration of bride and groom bread slices popping out of a toaster. The caption reads, “A toast to the happy couple.”

Ino gushes over the card and drains her champagne flute before laying in to Sakura for failing to mention her new beau in any of her letters the last few months. Sakura takes her lashes, quietly sipping.

“So how big is it? Say when,” Ino demands before slowly parting her palms. Sakura laughs when Ino’s hands are far apart as her shoulders. Ino starts over. “Seriously, Sakura. The people need to know.”

“The people will be satisfied with the vacation story,” Sakura assures her. She launches into her recap, sparing the naughty bits but making sure to mention the good lays. Sakura includes every detail of the Sasuke scenes she can remember.

Ino picks her jaw up off the floor to whistle. “The people are not worthy,” she says.

Sakura grins. “The best bit, though, is left to tell: King Michiru agreed to a children’s clinic, and you and Sai are expected at the resort whenever you’re ready.”

Ino tackles her with a bear hug and kisses her cheek. “You’re a star, forehead.”

* * *

In his fourth month as Hokage, Sakura still hasn’t seen Naruto, though she’s kept up weekly dinners with Hinata since getting back from vacation. Four months of hospital and clinic work are beginning to wear on her when Naruto finally calls Sakura into his office. She expects he’s made her Anbu decision. She wears the red scarf around her bun for luck.

Shikamaru is scribbling furiously in a ledger when she enters. “The Sixth’s consort, Lord Seven,” he quips, dropping the pen and standing in parody of ceremony.

“Heaven preserve you, Counselor,” Sakura says with a deep bow to Shikamaru. “Hokage sama,” she bows again to Naruto before dropping into her chair.

“Sakura chan,” Naruto says, “I’m excited to see you, ya know, but I can’t make you Anbu today.”

Sakura’s jaw clenches. She stays quiet.

“While you are beyond qualified, Anbu has no need for a healer now. Your strength is an asset, too, but its application isn’t well suited to the missions we’re seeing in peace time, ya know.” Naruto’s lips form a grim line.

“Is that all?” Sakura asks, ready to head home to drink and eat a pint of ice cream from the carton.

“Sasuke came to see me,” Naruto continues, “and you have his recommendation for when an Anbu team has need of you.”

“Did he tell you about the vacation?” Sakura can’t help asking.

Naruto smiles. “Yes, and I’d like to hear you tell it, ya know.”

Sakura grins and launches into the story, starting with Sasuke’s appearance at the bar. Somewhere around the campfire, but before she knocks the wind out of Sasuke, Yurito opens the door, a stack of papers as high as his torso balanced against his chest.

“OUT!” Shikamaru and Naruto shout at him in unison.

Yurito hits reverse, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura meets Kakashi in the village for dinner after leaving the Hokage Residence. He’s still in his Anbu grays and a coat for the cold, fresh from a mission in the Hidden Cloud. She kisses his cheek and puts chakra in it, healing the cut just under his eye that disappears beneath his mask.

“Naruto told me before I left,” he says, skipping the small talk. “I’m sorry, Sakura.”

“It’s fine,” Sakura sighs. “Is takeout ok?”

Back at his apartment, bag of Ichiraku in tow, Kakashi and Sakura sit down to eat at the kotatsu in his living room.

“Do you have anything stronger than tea?” Sakura asks over a mouthful of ramen, eyes flicking to the mug in front of her

“Sake is in the second cabinet,” Kakashi tells the truth. “I know another way to take the edge off,” he calls to her back as she pads into his kitchen.

“We can do that too,” she says over her shoulder, fishing the bottle and a cup from the cabinet. “I’ll leave you some, on the Seventh Hokage himself,” she promises.

“Your drinking won’t kill or maim any Anbu medics,” Kakashi says over his takeout bowl.

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Sakura says sardonically. “I could kill or maim one myself, save us all some time.”

“We can spar later,” Kakashi suggests.

“You’re dead on your feet already, and I suspect more bruised under that uniform than you’re letting on,” she shuts him down. “We can spar in bed. I’m having one cup now, Kakashi. You needn’t worry until I have six.”

“That’s what worries me,” he says solemnly.

Sakura bristles but stays quiet. She forces herself to sip instead of draining the cup.

“How was dinner with Hinata this week? Boruto?” Kakashi changes the subject.

“The kid is huge,” Sakura says, “Hinata is… lonely. Dinner was delicious.”

Kakashi finishes his dinner, sipping the last of his broth from the bowl. “I’m gonna shower,” he says as he sets about cleaning up. “You finish up, and if I’m lucky, you’ll kiss my bruises away after?”

“I will,” Sakura agrees, lifting her head to him for a kiss.

She broods over what’s left of her ramen, knowing damn well there’s no ice cream in his freezer and feeling guilty for wanting a second cup of sake. Sakura knows the ice cream and the drink won’t fill whatever void the hospital and clinic can’t, that even Anbu might not. Hearing Kakashi turn on the shower, she slurps down the rest of her ramen, gathers the takeout containers and her cup, and tip toes into the kitchen.

Stuffing the takeout in the bin, she lifts the sake bottle and removes the cap. She pours her cup half full and knocks it back. She pours another cup. 

Guilty, Sakura squirrels the bottle away in the second cabinet. She carries the cup to the sink, thinking about dumping it, before she drains it again. She struts off to the sound of the shower, enjoying the warmth spreading through her limbs.

Sakura fishes her toothbrush from a cup on Kakashi’s bathroom counter and the toothpaste from his drawer. As she brushes, she sits up on the counter to watch his silhouette through the frosted glass.

Sakura brushes for more than the recommended two minutes, just watching him shower. She doesn’t spit and rinse until he turns the shower off and slides the glass door open to feel around for his towel. Sakura pulls it off the holder and hands it to him as she takes a swig of mouthwash.

“Enjoy the show?” Kakashi asks, stepping close to her as he towels off, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Sakura puts a finger to her lips as she swishes. Kakashi lets her go, and she turns to spit in the sink. “I did,” she says, taking her hands to his waist, feeling up for injuries.

She presses her palm to a black and purple welt at his left side and makes it glow green. “Fractured,” she says. She nods at the towel he’s wrapped around him, “Lose it.” And he does.

She finds two more bruises under the towel, no fractures there, and heals them before grabbing his hand and pulling him to his bed.

“Lie down,” she says. He does and pulls her onto his lap. 

He kisses her softly, both hands cradling her face. He presses his forehead to hers, still holding her head. “You drank more than one,” he says.

“Fuck, you can smell it,” she realizes and admits, “I did.”

He hugs her to his chest. “You didn’t drink it all,” he says, “and that’s all you promised.” He kisses her neck.

Sakura thinks she might cry. She doesn’t make a sound.

“Take off your clothes,” he whispers. 

Sakura strips and lies back. She lets him take care of her, her mind finally forgetting the sake and the bad news.


	14. The Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura completes her mission in the Sand. Temari gives her something to think about. Sakura gives Naruto an unprofessional opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just joined Twitter & Tumblr @urusaiwrites, hoping to find some friends to collaborate with & bounce fic ideas off of.

Sakura does not mourn Naruto’s decision long before he sends her on a solo mission to deliver a lesser scroll of seals to the Kazekage. Sakura prepares for the week-long mission quickly and sets off to the Hidden Sand the same day. Naruto promises to tell Kakashi where he’s sent her when Kakashi returns from a mission of his own mid-week.

Sakura’s travel to the Sand is unremarkable. She reaches the village within three days’ time and meets Temari and Gaara for dinner to deliver the scroll and catch up.

Temari and Gaara are already seated when Sakura arrives. With every step, her clothes give off puffs of dust from the desert road. She knows her friends will understand, but Sakura still feels self-conscious about the trail of sand she leaves behind as she walks through the glossy restaurant to their table.

Temari and Gaara stand as she approaches. Sakura bows to Gaara and presents the scroll. “Lord Seventh sends his regards,” she says.

“Thank you, Sakura,” Gaara inclines his head and accepts the scroll. He urges Sakura and Temari to sit. “You’ve had a long journey. You deserve a good meal for a job well done.”

Temari looks to Gaara with a grin, as if asking permission.

Gaara rolls his eyes, “Go ahead.”

“We’ve heard about your vacation,” Temari says from the edge of her seat. “I need to know everything— did you really almost kill Sasuke?”

Sakura turns red. “As much as I wish that were true,” Sakura admits, “I just put him in his place. How’s the clinic?” She hopes Gaara at least will help her change the subject.

“Thriving,” he says. No help at all.

“Come on, Sakura,” Temari encourages her.

Sakura holds up her hands. “Alright, alright,” she says, launching into the story. A waiter brings water and menus as she starts. He returns to take their order somewhere around the first night’s dinner with King Michiru. Sakura is nearly finished describing the scene around the campfire when dinner is served, and, realizing she’s famished, she wraps up quickly with the circus show and the King’s promise to host Ino and Sai at the resort as they open a new clinic.

“Well done,” Gaara congratulated her on yet another clinic. “And we’ve heard Ino and Sai are to be married.”

Sakura nods and smiles with her mouth full of duck. She gives Temari a meaningful look.

“Soon,” Temari says in response. “I’m moving to the Leaf soon. Just a few loose ends to take care of at the clinic and then…”

“And then Mrs. Nara is abandoning me,” Gaara teases. “But I’m getting a niece or nephew out of the deal, so I consider us square.”

“It’s only fair,” Sakura laughs.

“So when are you and Kakashi…” Temari lets the words hang and looks to Sakura expectantly.

“Oh,” Sakura blushes. “We’re not— I’m not— I don’t know that we…”

“You’re dating now, though?” Temari asks.

“We’re… together,” Sakura decides ‘together’ is safe. She suddenly realizes they’ve never talked about any future plans that aren’t work-related. She doesn’t think he would, but they haven’t even discussed whether they are sleeping with other people. “We don’t have any plans to adventure into the domestic at present.”

“Not everyone gets married and starts popping out babies, sister,” Gaara reminds Temari. “Different strokes.”

“You’re right,” Temari agrees. “It was presumptive of me.”

“Not at all,” Sakura says. 

Sakura is relieved when Gaara turns to the topic of Naruto and their correspondence since his ascension to Hokage. Sakura smiles, nods, and laughs when appropriate, but she is playing out in her head the conversation she wants to have with Kakashi when she returns.

When they finish their meal, Gaara and Temari escort Sakura back to the Kazekage Residence where she’ll be staying for the evening. Sakura is grateful for the hot bath waiting for her, so thoughtfully drawn by the Residence staff before her arrival. She gives Gaara and Temari her thanks before hurrying inside and shutting the door to her room for the night. She’s out of her clothes and into the tub in seconds.

Sakura sinks down so the water just covers her ears, drowning out the noise between them.

* * *

Sakura makes record time on her return to the Leaf. She cuts a beeline from the village gates to Naruto’s office to deliver her brief report. She is intent on having her awkward conversation with Kakashi as soon as possible; best to get it over with.

When Naruto answers her knock with an invitation to enter the office, she opens the door to find Kakashi sprawled in the other chair in front of the Hokage’s desk. She gives both of them nods as she moves toward her preferred seat.

“How’d it go?” Naruto asks.

“Completely uneventful. Your scroll has been delivered,” Sakura says succinctly. 

Naruto still looks at her as if he’s expecting more. Kakashi starts to smile.

“That’s it,” Sakura tells him. “That’s the report.”

Kakashi snickers. 

“What are you two up to anyway?” Sakura asks, hoping Naruto will forget the paperwork if she gets him talking.

Naruto shoves a folder across the desk to her and points at it. “We were discussing, um, official Hokage business ya know. Don’t think I’m letting you leave without filling these out.”

Sakura stands to snatch up the folder and take a seat in Shikamaru’s usual spot at the work table. She pulls a pen from Shikamaru’s orderly pen cup. 

“Official Hokage business is clearly innuendo for something,” Sakura says before pulling the pen cap off with her teeth and holding it there while she gets to filling out the forms.

Naruto flushes.

“Just tell her, Naruto,” Kakashi advises, “Sakura might have better advice for you. She keeps me on my toes.”

Both Sakura and Naruto give him withering looks. 

“Well… Sakura, you know better than anyone that Kakashi sensei is quite the romantic,” Naruto looks at the ceiling and scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Sakura quips over the pen cap between her teeth.

“So, I thought, ‘Who better to ask about spicing things up with Hinata than the number one Icha Icha fan himself, ya know?’”

“You’re having problems?” Sakura asks.

“A dry spell,” Naruto deflates as he says it.

“In my professional opinion, that’s completely normal for new parents,” Sakura explains. “Your new job isn’t helping either, I’m sure.”

“I told him to make time for her, a few romantic gestures, gifts,” Kakashi says.

Sakura finishes filling out the report forms, puts the pen back on the cap, and tosses it onto the desk. She smirks imagining Shikamaru’s horror when he finds then pen out of place and his disgust when he notices the bite marks. Sakura closes the folder and hands it over to Naruto as she returns to her chair.

“You want my unprofessional opinion?” she asks him.

Naruto smirks, “Why do I get the feeling I don’t really have a choice?”

“You can spend time with her and bring her flowers or whatever, that can’t hurt. But what will really help—and each part here is important, so pay attention—you go home right now. Take Boruto from her hip and send her to take a hot bath. Once you get Boruto down for the night (and there’s no shame in putting a drop of whiskey on his bottle, because you need him to stay down), you get Hinata out of the bath, take her to bed, and eat her beautiful, life-giving pussy until she begs you to stop,” Sakura concludes, arching an eyebrow at him.

Naruto gapes at her. He opens and closes his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“See? She’s good,” Kakashi says. “And now she’s coming with me.” He stands and extends a hand to pull her out of her chair.

“Let us know how it goes, Naruto,” Sakura says over her shoulder as she follows Kakashi out.

“Care to take your own advice?” he asks when they’re outside.

“It’s good advice,” Sakura says, “I could use an orgasm or three. But I want to talk to you, too about something Temari mentioned…” her voice trails off at the end. She doesn’t want to start in on this topic out in the street.

“Should we hurry to your place, then?” he asks.

When she nods, he pulls her close and body flickers to her apartment.

“Can I shower first? I have three days of dust caked in my hair,” Sakura asks, looking up at him.

“Of course. I’ll find something to cook in your freezer while you do,” Kakashi agrees.

Sakura closes the door to her room and strips immediately, dumping the dusty travel gear into her hamper. A million iterations of the conversation to come are playing out in her head. If she had to guess, more than half the outcomes she imagines end with Kakashi having slept with other women in the time since their first night together. She ducks under the hot shower as soon as it hits temperature to wash the thoughts away.

Sakura steps out of the shower physically refreshed. She lathers on lotion before slipping into her robe and slippers, a decision betraying her hope that she’ll be naked again before the night is over. The smell of stir fry wafts in under her bedroom door. 

Things are great, she tells herself. He’s cooking for me. Everything’s fine.

“Smells wonderful,” Sakura says as she pads into the kitchen, surveying the damage. Kakashi seems to have used every pot, pan, bowl, and utensil he could find in her tiny kitchen. Sakura tries to forget the dishes she’ll have to take care of in the morning. She pulls him into a kiss, away from the wok on the stove. “Thank you for cooking,” she says when he pulls away.

“Taste it before you thank me,” he says over the stove as he cuts off the burner. He fishes yet another spoon from her drawer, big enough for serving, and hunts down 2 bowls and chopsticks for them to eat.

Sakura quietly accepts the bowl he fills for her and starts to eat at the kitchen counter. Kakashi joins her shortly after, and they eat in silence except for Sakura’s compliments to the chef. When they finish, she helps him store the leftovers and rinse and stack the dirty dishes neatly in the sink.

Sakura is drying her hands when he steps up behind her to wrap her in his arms and whisper into her ear. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Let me refill my tea,” she says, though she leans into him warmly.

Kakashi wanders into the living room to wait for her on the couch, and Sakura follows with a fresh mug in hand.

“Ok,” he says as she sits down beside him. “What is it that can’t wait until you come a few times?”

Sakura grins for a moment and turns serious quickly. “Temari asked if we have plans to marry or have kids, and of course I said no. But it made me realize we haven’t acknowledged out loud that we’re… together. Mostly, I just want to know…”

“Out with it,” he prompts her.

“I want you to know I haven’t slept with anyone else since that day. And I’m wondering if you—“

“Only if you want me to,” Kakashi cuts in.

“Oh,” Sakura pauses to process his words. “So you haven’t?”

“No,” he says. “I haven’t.”

“But if I want you to,” Sakura follows, “you would. So, if I agreed to an open arrangement?”

“Or if you wanted to watch,” he says, “I’d be open to that.” 

Sakura looks away and takes a hand to her chin. “Could I kill her after?” she means it as a joke, but it comes out more serious than she intends.

“I don’t think so,” Kakashi hedges. “If you’re not okay with it, I’m not.”

“I’m not,” she says, catching his eye. “Not yet, maybe not ever.”

Kakashi is quiet, but he holds her gaze.

“Would you want to watch me with someone else?” she asks.

“It depends,” he admits. “But yes, with someone who understands the arrangement and with your consent.”

Sakura lies back on the couch as the room starts to spin.

“Do you want me to go?” Kakashi asks, taking a hand to her thigh.

Sakura closes her eyes and reaches down to take his hand in hers. “Not if you’re gonna eat my beautiful, life-giving pussy until I ask you to stop,” she says after a few beats.

“I will,” he says. He pauses before he asks, “Speaking of your life-giving pussy, do you want children of your own?”

“Not under any circumstance that has presented itself in my life so far,” she answers honestly.

“But in a perfect world?”

“I don’t know,” Sakura sighs. “I don’t have to know. Do you know?”

“I didn’t want kids of my own,” Kakashi hesitates before continuing. “It always felt like creating an unnecessary weakness, and I have enough of those on my own. But now that my fighting days are over, I don’t know. Might be nice.”

Sakura laughs. “Over? You’re active duty Anbu.”

“And I’m old, with stamina to match. I lost more than just the sharingan in the war. Maybe it was my stint as Hokage, but I don’t have the edge that I used to. You’ve seen how wrecked I’ve been every time I get home,” he explains.

“And yet you haven’t retired,” Sakura notes.

“I put in my resignation with Naruto today, before the conversation about Hinata and before you walked in,” Kakashi reveals.

Sakura is stunned and relieved and really disappointed that her first thought is that his resignation could mean an Anbu opening for her. She stares at him, speechless.

Kakashi squeezes her hand. “Let’s get you to bed,” he says, “Your beautiful, life-giving pussy isn’t going to eat itself.”


	15. The Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke pick up where they left off at the Crescent Moon Resort. Kakashi watches.

Kakashi’s retirement and the resulting Anbu vacancy don’t change Sakura’s immediate Anbu prospects. She enjoys watching him busy himself, playing uncle to Boruto and tracking down first edition copies of Jiraiya’s books. She teases him when he takes to eating dinner before 5PM to snag early bird specials. Sakura secretly wonders why she hasn’t taken advantage of these restaurant discounts earlier herself— she’s always ready for dinner by four o’clock.

When Kakashi leaves for vacation with Gai to enjoy nearby hot springs, Sakura is grateful that Naruto feeds her a few missions, even the one he sends her on alongside Fū. 

Fū is, perhaps unsurprisingly, supportive of her relationship with Kakashi. He says little in the way of innuendo except to lament his own misfortune and admit he wasn’t the best fit for Sakura. She blushes when he says so.

Missions aside, Sakura’s work at the hospital and clinic remain steady, and she supports Ino’s and Sai’s work in the Hidden Cloud. The last hold out among the great shinobi nations commits funding to their agreed-upon children’s clinic following the success of the clinic in the Crescent Moon.

When Kakashi returns from vacation with Gai, Sakura is elated for his return. She was too busy to miss him much, and she isn’t sure why she’s so giddy. She feels ridiculous doing so, but she prepares a party for him anyway. He never had any retirement celebration for himself, and Sakura thinks “welcome home” is a great euphemism for retirement.

Naruto helps her organize the event, securing the attendance of the Konoha 12, their significant others, and their sensei. Even Sasuke agrees to make an appearance, Sakura’s insolence in the Crescent Moon apparently forgiven. Ino, newly wed and pregnant, contributes flowers from the Yamanaka Shop. Sai and Yamato work together to erect a photobooth and a welcome home sign with their combined artistic and woodworking talents.

The party is already humming, drinks flowing, when Gai and Kakashi are spotted at the village gates. Gai plays his part perfectly, sending word ahead to the party goers with help from one of Sai’s ink birds and challenging his rival to a race to Kakashi’s own flat. Sakura bids all the guests to hide behind Kakashi’s furniture when word reaches them.

Kakashi beams when he opens the door and everyone jumps out to shout surprise. Sakura pulls him into a deep kiss as their friends cheer them on. Yamato hands him a well-deserved drink, and the guests continue their merry-making.

“Thank you for this, Sakura,” he says, dipping his mouth to her ear so she can hear him over the music. 

“Thank you for indulging us,” she says. “Look,” she directs his attention to Sasuke who is sitting on the couch with Naruto and Hinata and bouncing Boruto on his knee. 

“Now I’ve seen everything,” Kakashi says, smiling under his mask. “Tell me that doesn’t make your ovaries ache a little.”

“Are yours giving you trouble? You should let a doctor check that out,” she says, looking up at him in parody of concern and taking her hands to where his ovaries would be, if he had any. “Could be a cyst.”

Kakashi pulls a face and takes his hands down to hers near his hips. “You’re the one who noticed and told me to look. You can’t convince me you don’t find it adorable, the cold blooded killer being kind to the baby.”

“I find it hilarious— the terror in his eyes while Naruto and Hinata encourage him,” she says, sliding one arm around his waistline as she looks back at the scene on the couch. “Schadenfreude,” she sighs.

Kakashi sips his drink and wraps his other arm around her shoulder, turning back to look at Sasuke. “You know what we might both enjoy,” he lets the words float quietly between them.

Sakura smiles up at him. “I do,” she says, “but I’m not sure he deserves another opportunity.”

“Think about it a while. If you decide he does, I’ll notice. Let’s make the rounds, shall we?” Kakashi steers her around the apartment to chat and thank their friends for coming to the party. 

Sakura admires again the ease with which he strikes up conversation; the contrast with his pre-Hokage stoicism is stark. The Kakashi who was Team Seven’s sensei was aloof, sometimes apathetic, though kind. This Kakashi is warm and empathetic, or at least he is more skilled at appearing so. 

Sakura isn’t shy, but she feels most comfortable with someone else driving a discussion. For right now, if someone else is doing most of the talking, no one is likely to notice the glances at Sasuke she steals as she tries to make up her mind about whether to revisit their flirtation.

Sasuke had said he wanted to “win” her back— Sakura winces physically thinking of him thinking of her as a prize. She thinks about Kakashi’s words, watching her with someone who understood the arrangement, and she wonders whether Sasuke could. 

“Are you alright, Sakura?” Temari asks.

“What? Oh, fine,” she says, snapping herself out of her head and into the conversation. “I couldn’t remember if I picked up extra bags of ice, and, well…”

Kakashi looks down at her. She knows he knows better.

“If we have to send someone out for ice, we will. You planned a wonderful party, Sakura relax. Lots of reasons to celebrate,” Shikamaru says, pulling Temari closer to him.

Sakura notices how Temari’s hand rests over her navel. “Did you just— while I was spaced out— oh— congratulations!”

“Enjoy yourselves tonight, mom and dad,” Kakashi advises, “Nights like this one will be rare for you soon.” He takes what is left of Shikamaru’s beer as he steers Sakura away. “If she can’t, you can’t,” he says, taking a sip.

Temari grins, Shikamaru is outraged.

“Last stop on the good-host-and-honoree party circuit,” Kakashi says low to Sakura. He raises his voice to the group on the couch, “The original Team Seven! Thank you for coming, guys, Hinata.”

“Thank you for having us, ya know,” Naruto replies. “Can you believe Sasuke is a baby whisperer?”

“We are both terrified into silence,” Sasuke says. He holds Boruto’s little torso between his hands to keep the baby balanced on his knee. “Will you take him?” Sasuke extends Boruto out to Sakura.

“Absolutely not, this is incredibly entertaining,” Sakura says.

“Hey, um, Sakura? Kakashi? I should tell you thank you for the advice,” Naruto says.

Hinata blushes.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad; you’ll have another one of those in no time,” Sakura says gesturing to Boruto.

“It’s almost t-time to put this one down,” Hinata says, taking the baby from Sasuke. “We should go, Naruto.”

“Duty calls, ya know,” Naruto tells them and waggles his eyebrows at them.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke say their goodbyes. 

“They’re definitely fucking tonight,” Sakura laughs as Naruto’s hand slips below Hinata’s waist on their way to the door.

“Ah, the advice,” Sasuke finally makes the connection. “Moonlighting as a sex therapist?”

“She’s quite good,” Kakashi says, taking a seat at the end of the chaise on the L-shaped sectional. 

Sakura sits next to him in the corner of the couch and extends her legs over Kakashi’s lap. “I hear you have a problem seeing women as people with agency of their own,” she digs at Sasuke.

Sasuke slouches back into his corner of the couch and reaches for his beer on the end table. “My only problem,” he counters, “is that the women I’m interested in are unavailable.”

“You’d be surprised what might unfold if you ask permission of the right person,” Kakashi says. He rests an arm over Sakura’s legs.

Sakura ignores both of them and continues her line of questioning. “It is possible,” she says in her most professional voice, “that your problem might extend from a fixation on male authority figures. Can you tell me about your male role models?” 

“I don’t like this game,” Sasuke says.

“See, it’s fun for me when you don’t like it,” Sakura grins at him. 

“Can’t we talk about you instead?”

“Sure,” Sakura crosses her arms.

“You like to remember that I tried to kill you. Do you forget you tried to kill me because you couldn’t do it? Or because of the whole fake confession of your love for Naruto?”

“It was a poorly executed plan, I'll give you that, but what I said was true at the time, at least the part about not loving you that way anymore,” Sakura shrugs. “We can play another game.”

“We've all tried to kill each other before. Is there a game we can play about long, sincerely held grudges?” Kakashi deadpans.

“You and I haven’t tried to kill each other,” Sakura looks at him sideways.

“Not yet,” Kakashi agrees. “Just wait.”

He turns back to Sasuke. “Sasuke,” Kakashi’s cheek twitches under his mask in what might be a smirk or a smile, “is there something you’d like to ask Sakura?”

“I can wait until the crowd has dwindled,” Sasuke says. “But I do want to ask, what was the advice you gave Naruto?”

“Spend time with her, give her gifts, bring flowers,” Kakashi says.

Kakashi and Sasuke look to Sakura.

“What?”

“What was your advice?” Sasuke prompts.

“I told him what would work,” Sakura says matter-of-factly.

“Has Kakashi ever brought you gifts or flowers?” Sasuke asks.

Sakura gives Kakashi a look begging him to jump in, then looks back to Sasuke.

“I haven’t,” Kakashi admits. “Would you like that?” he asks Sakura.

“No,” Sakura says. “You give me what works.”

Sasuke laughs into his drink as Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Temari filter through the living room towards the door. 

Kakashi sees them off; they’re turning in at a reasonable hour to accommodate their little miracles. Sakura brings Gai and Yamato into the living room from the kitchen, gathering the last guests together. Yamato and Gai have challenged each other to a drinking contest, and they attempt to rally the troops to a bar to settle the score.

“Go ahead,” Sasuke says, “We’ll meet you.”

Yamato and Gai are still on the doorstep when Kakashi reminds Sasuke, “You had a question to ask.”

“Nope, too fucking weird. Not on your cue,” Sasuke says. 

“We can dance around the issue, then,” Sakura says, lifting her legs to make room on the chaise for Kakashi before dropping them back in his lap. “Or you could just ask me. Wait—we're not really going to meet them right?”

"No, thank you," Kakashi says.

“Sakura, what was the advice you gave Naruto? The advice that worked,” Sasuke asks her instead.

“Take care of the baby, give her time to herself, then eat her out. Until she says stop,” Sakura answers honestly.

“Her exact words were, ‘eat her beautiful, life-giving pussy,’ but yes, that’s it,” Kakashi adds.

“You give advice you’d like to be on the receiving end of then?” Sasuke says, the corner of his lip turning up.

“It keeps me honest,” she explains.

Sasuke sits up from his reclined seat on the couch and leans just a few inches towards her. "What advice would you give me?" he asks.

“Ask permission first,” she says, suddenly feeling warm.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kakashi gently lifts Sakura’s legs from his lap and sets her feet on the floor before leaning back on the chaise.

“You could,” Sakura says, letting her eyes flick to Kakashi for the briefest second, “but you need to understand it won’t change anything else.”

Sasuke eyes them both. “It might not,” he says. “I need you to understand something too. If this is ever discussed outside the three of us, he was never here.”

Kakashi’s grin is obvious under his mask. “I can go,” Kakashi says.

“I’d like you to stay,” Sakura states her preference. Her eyes are on Sasuke.

“Stay,” Sasuke agrees, looking at Sakura though he speaks to Kakashi. “I wonder if you’ll be upset when she likes it.”

 _You know I won’t be upset_ , Sakura hears Kakashi say through his genjutsu. _Get out of my head before I overthink this_ , Sakura thinks back at him. They smile at each other. Sakura’s heart starts to pound.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at the two of them and beckons Sakura closer with one hand extended.

Sakura moves from the corner of the sectional to the center cushion, closing the distance between them. Sasuke ghosts his thumb across her lips before sliding his palm to cup the back of her head and draw her lips to his. 

Sasuke’s kiss is chaste, and Sakura is surprised when he stops so soon. 

“That’s all?” Sakura doesn’t have time to open her eyes before his mouth is on her again, hotter, more insistent. His other hand is on her thigh, squeezing. Sakura lets him press into her mouth, gives a small push back with her tongue, and pulls away.

Sasuke’s hand withdraws from her thigh, and the one cradling her head tightens around the ends of her hair and the knot of her hitai ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok seriously, friend, is this allowed? did i ruin it? 
> 
> did i break it?


	16. The Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke asks permission, Sakura calls the shots, and Kakashi watches. Naruto fills the vacant Anbu position and gives Sakura something to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: cuckolding/consensual voyeurism ahead

Sakura brings a pinky finger to Sasuke’s elbow and severs the nerves there, using her chakra like a scalpel. Sasuke’s hand drops to the couch from her hair. Sakura brushes out her locks from where he’d grabbed them. Kakashi shifts to recline into the corner of the chaise where Sakura had been seated and props a leg up on the couch.

“I suppose I deserve this for not asking first,” Sasuke says, attempting to move the arm. His hand and forearm hang limp below the elbow despite what looks like considerable effort.

“Apologize, and I’ll fix it,” Sakura says, holding up the same pinky finger, glowing green.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking down to his lap.

Sakura pushes her chakra into the elbow to mend the nerves. “All sewn up. Anything you want to ask me?”

“May I pull your hair and kiss down to your collarbone? I don’t plan to be gentle,” Sasuke raises his eyes to and an eyebrow at her.

She can feel Kakashi’s gaze at her back, knows he can smell her arousal. “You may,” she whispers.

Sasuke grabs a fistful of hair again to draw Sakura’s ear down to the back of the couch near his shoulder. She keeps her eyes on Sasuke’s face, watching as he stares straight at Kakashi, until she can only see his shoulder. Sakura inhales and notices his scent is fresh, clean laundry neatly folded.

 _You saw what I’m seeing, right?_ Kakashi asks through the genjutsu. _I’ll get out of your head, he’s just… he’s enjoying this. And we’re having a staring contest_ , he says. 

_You can stay_ , she thinks back at him. _I’m committed now. This is like… an erotic train wreck._

Sasuke lowers his mouth to her ear and goes to work. Sakura closes her eyes and tries to enjoy his kisses. His mouth on her feels pleasant, but his pressure too constant and firm for her to feel more arousal. She loves the look on Kakashi’s face, the dark eyes she’s gotten to know so well. _Is Sasuke still staring?_ Sakura asks. 

_We’re focused on you now_ , Kakashi says. _I was hoping to watch you enjoy yourself, but I don’t think this feels good for you. Speak up._

“Softer, Sasuke,” she rasps. 

He starts at the sound of her voice, but takes direction. Sasuke swaps hard kisses for a soft touch with the back of his hand and exhales softly over her ear.

Sakura shivers and nuzzles into the couch.

“Can I undress you?” Sasuke asks under delicate kisses to her collarbone. He stills a hand at the top button of her blouse to await her answer. 

Sakura twists so her back is to the couch as she begins to unbutton her blouse from the bottom. Sasuke’s fingers meet hers in the middle and hurriedly push the shirt away from her shoulders. She stands, unbuttons her skirt, and lets him pull it to her ankles. Sakura turns to sit close with her back to him, facing Kakashi.

Sasuke’s hand traces the slope of her neck and shoulder, where she catches it. Sakura draws his hand over her shoulder and guides it lower, sliding it over her bra and under her panties. “Touch me, Sasuke,” she demands. “Spread me open so he can see.”

Sakura feels Sasuke shift and pull at the elastic on her hip to remove the panties completely, and she stops him, “Not yet, touch me first.”

Sasuke pulls her back to recline against his chest with the arm attached to the hand in her panties and presses her knees apart. He lifts the panties away from her lower lips with a slick, sticky sound and draws them to the side. He presses a finger into her, wetting it before sliding it up through her folds to rest on her clit. 

Sakura squirms under his touch and Kakashi’s gaze. _He’s enjoying himself, watching you_ , Kakashi tells her. Sasuke traces circles, and she whimpers softly. Sakura rolls her hips, gripping his thigh, to press herself harder into his finger.

She can feel Sasuke’s erection press against her backside and strain just beyond her grip on his thigh. She slides her hand back to feel it through his clothes. Not as big as Kakashi, she thinks, nothing to laugh at either.

Sasuke groans and presses harder with his finger before flattening his palm against her coarse curls and releasing the pressure of his finger at her clit to slide all of his hand down through her wet folds and up again.

Sasuke resumes lazy circles up top with the pads of his fingers. He takes his mouth back to her neck and shoulder, kisses back up to her ear. “What now, Sakura?” his breath is short. 

Sakura gives his clothed erection a squeeze and sits up as she pulls his hand out of her panties. “You strip, and… you fuck me,” she says, giving Kakashi a little smile as she turns to face Sasuke.

Sasuke is staring over her shoulder at Kakashi and flicks his eyes to hers. Sakura reaches for his waistband, but hesitates. 

“We can stop if you’re uncomfortable,” she tells him. 

Sasuke looks back at Kakashi, apparently mulling over the prospect of his watching. “Fuck it,” Sasuke says and makes short work of his clothes. “Let’s finish what we started.”

Sasuke offers her a hand to draw her up to standing. He reaches for the lace at her hips and draws her panties down her legs for her to step out of them. He unhooks her bra and pulls her to him as she lets it fall away. He lifts the thigh furthest from to Kakashi to his hip and aligns himself with her entrance, still standing.

Sakura hisses as he slides inside and wraps her arms around his shoulders as he begins to pump inside her. Sakura thinks about all the times she imagined what this would be like. Old fantasies come back to her. Years of stolen glances and unrequited feelings now dead flood her thoughts. The weight of feeling, more than his forceful strokes, makes her standing leg shake and give way, and Sasuke stills, holding her up with his grip at her hips.

He lays her back at an angle on the couch and lifts the leg closest to Kakashi over his shoulder. He resumes hard, fast thrusts, slamming into her again and again.

“Slow down,” Sakura says through gritted teeth. She takes her hand just above where they are connected to gently stroke herself as he slows. “I don’t want you to come inside me,” she says, “I’ll suck you off to finish, understand?”

Sasuke gives her an affirmative, “Hn.”

He throws the leg on his shoulder off to the side to meet the other. Sasuke spins her around and pulls her back up by the waist to stand. He bends her over, and she takes a hand to the back of the couch for support, pressing back into each of his thrusts.

 _You are so beautiful_ , Kakashi’s mental voice sounds breathless in her head. Sakura smiles over at him and takes her hand back to her clit. Sakura is more turned on by his gaze and her own touch than Sasuke’s efforts, and she wonders if Kakashi notices. _I noticed_ , Kakashi answers the question she didn’t realize he could hear.

His voice in her head pushes Sakura to orgasm. She clenches around Sasuke, who quickly pulls out. Sakura turns and drops to her knees to take him her mouth. As she draws back, she drags her teeth gently along his length. Sakura sets a brisk pace, mimicking the force and speed Sasuke led with upon entering her.

Sasuke’s head drops back and he groans. He buries his fingers down into her hair and begins to thrust into her face. “Fuck yes, like that,” he snarls.

Sakura’s eyes water as she slurps and chokes. Sensing his building release and determined for him to finish quickly so she can touch Kakashi, Sakura takes a hand to his testicles, gently massaging as he fucks into her mouth.

Sasuke tenses, and he comes at the back of her throat with a low growl. 

Sakura wipes her mouth, swallows, and accepts the throw blanket that Kakashi passes her from the back of the couch to wrap herself in. She lets Kakashi wrap his arms around the blanket and pull her back to recline on him.

When his voice returns to him, Sasuke laughs. He wipes himself off with the inside of his shirt and pulls on his clothes quickly, still laughing. “You’re a good lay, Sakura,” he says, working on smoothing and arranging his shirt. “We should have done that years ago.”

Sakura moans at Kakashi’s well-timed touch under the blanket.

Sasuke turns to them. Sakura’s head is lolled back as Kakashi kisses and tastes at her neck. Kakashi lifts his head to meet Sasuke’s stare. 

Sakura opens her eyes when she feels Kakashi pull away from her neck. “It was good,” she says hoarsely, registering Sasuke’s words a few seconds late. “You should go, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smirks and stalks to the door. 

Kakashi draws Sakura into a kiss and doesn’t break it until the door slams.

“That was… wow,” he says. “I’m going to carry you back to the bed and fuck you until you can’t walk, but before I do, how do you feel?”

“I feel like I just watched a dream come true and realized it’s not what I thought it would be,” she says quietly. “The best part was asking him to leave.” 

Kakashi slides from behind her to stand and scoop her up in his arms. “You’re not so sweet anymore, you said,” he reminds her as he carries her down the hall. “You’re only wrong about one thing. The best part is about to happen.”

* * *

Later in the week, Sakura starts when she runs into Sasuke on her way to the hospital. He’s carrying a rucksack and a red and white mask, headed straight for her. 

“Sasuke,” she says with a little wave and a nod to the Anbu mask. “Naruto made you Anbu.”

“Filling in for your favorite voyeur until the next class completes chūnin exams,” he explains. “Jealous?”

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him. “You’re dying to get a rise out of me, aren’t you?”

Sasuke’s lips turn up at the corners as he steps close to her to move past. “I already have, remember?”

Sakura fumes, but doesn’t react, and continues on to the hospital.

* * *

After work, Sakura catches Naruto on his way out of the Hokage Residence and follows him out.

“I saw Sasuke today. You appointed him to Anbu,” she accuses.

“I did. A spot will open up for you, ya know. Be patient,” Naruto chides. “Sasuke said something interesting, too.”

“It’s not what you think,” Sakura cuts in. “I slept with him, but it’s not what you think it is.”

Naruto’s eyes widen, narrow, and peer at her as shock and suspicion and the stages of grief play out over his face one by one.

“He didn’t tell you about that,” she realizes.

“He said you might be changing your mind about him, was all, he didn’t say— what about Kakashi sensei? How could you?” Naruto’s tone turns angry.

“He knows, Naruto,” Sakura defends, “Like I said, it’s not what you think. Sasuke didn’t know what he was talking about when he said that to you. It was just sex.”

Naruto slows as they reach the Uzumaki home. He takes one foot onto his front steps and pauses. “I’m not saying this to dredge up old wounds, ya know, but do you ever know your true feelings about anyone, Sakura?” he asks, opting not to turn around to look at her.

“You don’t understand the situation,” Sakura repeats.

“You don’t understand Sasuke,” Naruto says as he closes the distance to the front door.

Sakura watches him enter and listens to the faint sounds of his and Hinata’s greetings and his cooing over Boruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,  
> i tried, truly, to bring Kakashi into the scene more actively, but every time i tried, this Sasuke was very upset and left in a huff. 
> 
> let me know what you think. i'll just be over here screaming internally & trying to make the next chapter appear in my word processor.  
> -u


	17. The Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confronts Naruto, dredges up the past, and finds a passion project.

“Sakura chan,” Naruto nods as Sakura enters his office.

“Get out, Shikamaru. Yurito.” Sakura wastes no time, and neither do the Hokage’s administrators.

“You were wrong yesterday,” Sakura tells Naruto when the door is closed. “I didn’t give Sasuke false hope, and if he took what I gave him that way, the fault is his. Not mine. I’ve been held responsible for all our emotions since we were children. I’m feeling and living for myself now. You won’t put his misguided feelings on me.”

Naruto blinks. “Can you hear yourself? It’s like the world revolves around you.”

“Are you still so enamored with Sasuke you can’t see his faults? You’re projecting his ego onto me.”

“I said what I said because I know his faults, Sakura. You may change how you feel about the men you ‘love,’ but Sasuke’s heart isn’t so easily changed, ya know,” Naruto says.

“I’m not—“ Sakura starts, but Naruto cuts her off.

“You adored Sasuke, confessed your love to me, now you’re with Kakashi—and Sasuke, I guess, did I get that right?” Naruto sits back down in his desk chair and kicks his feet up on the desk.

“You and I both know my confession was a piss-poor attempt to use your old crush and get you to give up on chasing after Sasuke. My heart was in the right place.”

“That’s rich, and here you are screwing the man who taught us that people who disregard their teammates are worse than trash, ya know,” Naruto says smugly.

“Sasuke is the one who left us behind. Your holding that confession against me now is like me mentioning your old crush in front of your wife. We all know it happened, but it doesn’t need mentioning,” Sakura counters. “Besides, it was true at the time. I realized I didn’t want a romantic relationship with Sasuke then, and you were the most familiar thing. I do love you. I did. And back then I thought, since you had been less than subtle about liking me growing up, it was time to give you a chance.”

“What great timing,” Naruto spits, “You knew that Hinata had already told me she loved me.”

“Please, spare me,” Sakura hits back. “I wasn’t thinking about Hinata. I love you, Naruto. I didn’t want you to waste your life chasing Sasuke for my sake. For that stupid, once-in-a-lifetime promise.”

“That’s the problem. You weren’t thinking about Hinata. You were thinking about yourself,” Naruto says.

“That’s not true, Naruto!” Sakura shouts and catches herself. She lowers her voice. “Sai told me what you did, the beating you took to protect Sasuke. Sai could tell that you loved me. He said the burden of your promise to me was like a curse mark on you.”

“You trusted Sai’s reading of social cues? Sakura,” Naruto looks disappointed.

“Whatever Sai lacks, he is observant,” Sakura says quietly. “My reasons for confessing have nothing to do with how wrong you are about what Sasuke and I did. Sasuke should have understood my feelings.” 

“You didn’t think Sasuke or Kakashi might get hurt if you and Sasuke... you know?” Naruto asks.

“We were all consenting adults, Naruto, what’s there to get hurt over?”

“Kakashi was _there_? What kind of Icha Icha nons—“

“I didn’t say that. I said he consented. Agreed. No one was hurt,” Sakura explains slowly, as if Naruto is a child. She feels guilty for it.

“I worry for Sasuke, that’s all,” Naruto says, “You know how hard it is for him to connect with anyone. Kakashi knows it, he sat in this chair. That’s why he gave Sasuke a chance at redemption, ya know. He was never going to create new bonds so easily.”

“You sit there now, so you understand the fucked up power dynamics of our society. You spoke with the Sage of the Sixth Paths and all the former Hokage. How ludicrous it is that we train child soldiers, break their souls early, reduce them—ourselves— to instruments of war, even in times of peace! We are all already hurt,” Sakura clenches her fists and her jaw. “There’s more to life than nindō, Naruto. I won’t be chained to my past anymore than you are chained to the mistakes the Senjū and Uchiha made when the First was a child.”

Naruto is quiet. “Are we done here?” he asks at length.

“No, I... Let me study the genin through the clinics. I’ll get the permission of the other Kage. Your child, all shinobi children, deserve better than what we force on them. What was forced on us,” Sakura swallows hard, expecting a quick no.

“Did you talk this over with Ino?” he asks.

“…No,” Sakura admits reluctantly.

“If Ino is on board, you’ll start with the Leaf genin. If the results of the study are useful, I’ll call on the other Kage. What you imply has ramifications bigger than Konoha. We’ll keep it quiet until we have data to back you up,” Naruto says, rubbing at his temples. “You made your point, ya know. You may go.”

Sakura thanks him quietly and exits. She barrels past Shikamaru and Yurito in the hall. “Give him hell today, boys,” she calls to them over her shoulder. “Extra paperwork.”

* * *

When Sakura recounts her conversations with Naruto over lunch at the hospital, Kakashi’s reaction is too blasé, Sakura thinks, even for him. 

“It doesn’t make you even a little angry?” she asks.

“Naruto knows Sasuke well,” Kakashi says slowly, “and your confession back then... Naruto doesn’t share our practical approach to romance. His concern makes sense given his perspective. He challenged you immediately that day. What does surprise me is that he gave you the green light on your research.”

“Me too,” she agrees.

“Consider it his apology,” Kakashi advises. “And good luck with Ino, though I doubt she’ll need much convincing. Tell me about your plans to study the kids.”

“I have a built-in control group with the civilians, I guess. I want to collect data on their home lives and communities. I'll look for correlations with their mental health,” Sakura says, grateful for the change of subject. 

“You expect to find more issues among the shinobi,” Kakashi follows. “And when you do? What then?”

“I guess I recommend whatever policies might help mitigate their problems,” Sakura says.

“Like starting training later in life?”

“Nothing so radical to start, but I think that’s the easy answer. Combined early childhood education with civilian children, better public services, making sure people like Danzō and Orochimaru don’t have access to the orphanage. More difficult to implement, but perhaps more effective than pissing off your entire generation by suggesting a huge change in baby ninja care and feeding,” Sakura volunteers.

“I see your agism, and I decline to comment further,” Kakashi narrows his eyes at her. “You have about fifteen minutes left for lunch. I think there’s something you need to show me in your office. With the door closed.”

“Is there?” Sakura squints back at him as she packs what’s left of her bento and wraps it.

Kakashi takes her by the arm and flickers to her office.

* * *

Sakura regrets she can’t rely on booze to help coax Ino on board with the study. Realizing she has no idea what pregnant women like, she ropes Sai into a sparring match to pick his brain about gifts for his wife. 

“Scented candles,” Sai says as he launches a series of kicks at her. Sakura blocks with her forearms and spins away.

“That’s it?” Sakura leans in with two quick punches. Sai dodges easily.

“She just wants to be comfortable and relaxed all the time,” Sai says, drawing a kunai. “It is,” he pauses to spin the kunai thoughtfully, “unsettling, honestly.”

Sakura laughs and unsheathes a blade of her own. “Relaxed Ino is an oxymoron,” she concedes. She circles him, waiting for him to lunge first.

Sai shrugs and feints. “Pregnant women like food,” he suggests, knocking her blade out wide and moving close to strike, “but she’s not into anything weird, just dumplings. Get her a basket full of dumplings, she’ll do anything for you. After she eats the dumplings.”

Sakura blocks his short jab with the back of her glove and winces. “Candles, dumplings. Got it.” 

When she slices the air at his neck, Sai slips into the ground. 

“Oh, come on, Sai,” Sakura complains. She pounds the training ground sand with earth-shaking force, and he comes up again, teeth chattering.

Sai gives her an incredulous look. “This is how you show your gratitude?” 

Sakura smiles. “That was for the disappearing act. What do you want besides my sincere appreciation?”

“The gossip,” Sai says simply before sheathing his kunai and launching a torrent of punches. “The Sasuke gossip.”

Sakura blocks carefully until she finds a rhythm. “He got the completely wrong idea about something I did and told Naruto I might reconsider his proposal,” she says, still blocking his strikes.

“I heard the same from Sasuke,” Sai says, reversing directions and opting for swipes at her legs with one of his own. “What did you do?”

“When did he—“ Sai lands a punch that throws her off balance.

“Anbu mission,” Sai explains briefly. “What did you do?”

Sakura shakes off the punch and raises her fists. “We had sex,” Sakura says, “with Kakashi’s consent, of course.”

Sai stares at her.

“Also I told Naruto about what you said to me before the war about his promise to me. It wasn’t exactly relevant, but it came up. I’m sorry.”

Sai looks away and reconsiders launching another series of blows. “The gossip is what you give Ino,” he says, “Forget the dumplings. Go now, she’s at home.”

Sakura’s chest tightens when Sai doesn’t acknowledge her apology. When he walks away, she lets him go without another word.

* * *

“So Kakashi was supportive, and we did it. I fucked Sasuke,” Sakura says.

Ino screams.

Sakura waits for her to catch her breath and launch into an interrogation.

“You have achieved our childhood dream, Forehead! Although the reality is more X-rated.” Ino says before she starts slowly parting her palms. “Tell me when.”

“When,” Sakura says when Ino’s hands are about three inches apart. Sakura rolls her eyes. “He’s completely average, medically speaking.”

“List of positions,” Ino demands.

“Standing at first, then lying down, then from behind. He finished in my mouth,” Sakura covers her face as she talks.

“Where? At the Uchiha compound? That had to be a little spooky…”

“No,” Sakura thinks carefully before saying, “At home.” She neglects to mention whose home.

“Did you give Kakashi the play by play after?” Ino asks pointedly. “That would be… kinda hot actually.”

“That wasn’t part of the arrangement,” Sakura says flatly, surprised at the ease with which the half-truth comes to her.

“Is this like, an open relationship now? Is he screwing anyone? Oh my god, it’s Anko isn’t it?” Ino claps her hands.

“No, it’s not like that,” Sakura says, pulling a face. “Anko? Really?”

“She’s age appropriate, available, and hot, Forehead. Threesome material. Come on, how many times did you come?” Ino’s glee begins to grate on Sakura’s nerves.

“Just once, but not because he was particularly skilled. I helped myself along. Ino, my big ask— the trade?”

“Right, right,” Ino sighs. “Out with it then. I reserve the right to further questioning when you finish.”

“Naruto and I got into it when Sasuke told him— well, Sasuke said I might change my mind about his proposal, and I let it slip about the sex trying to show him how Sasuke had it wrong. Naruto thought I was leading Sasuke on, and I was trying to explain that we’re all emotionally stunted or… just, shinobi have really morbid priorities. Eventually I asked him to conduct a study on the children at the clinic to compare the mental health of the academy kids with the civilians. Naruto agreed, but he wants me to get your approval first,” Sakura sums it up.

Ino smiles and shakes her head. “When I say I am thrilled that sex with Sasuke has led to more work for the clinic, I’m being modest,” Ino says. “Naturally, I have enough on my plate,” she gestures to her growing belly, “and I don’t need to be involved. I’m on board, but you have to do one more thing for me.”

“Which is?” Sakura cocks an eyebrow.

“We will refer to this research, between the two of us, as the Sasuke Study.”


	18. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura begins her research, Kakashi reveals how little he knows about female anatomy.

“A family full of civilians, Tarō chan? What made you want to join the Academy?” Sakura asks the small boy sitting across from her. 

Shizune and the research team sit behind a one-way mirror looking into the interview room. The team scribbles notes and watches the monitors of their recording equipment, ensuring capture of Sakura’s interview.

“I watched them,” Tarō says softly, playing with the blocks in front of him, “when the bad men came. They killed mom and dad and took our stuff. But they couldn’t hurt brother and me. Brother is good at hiding. He says I can be just like him if I go to the Academy.”

“Tell me about your brother, Tarō,” Sakura says quietly. She cringes inwardly looking down at the parent or guardian release Ichiro signed for his little brother to participate in the study.

“Brother is a jōnin!” Tarō exclaims. “He could always hide good, but now he can _really_ hurt bad guys too. I’m gonna be just like him.”

“What do you think about hurting bad guys, Tarō?” Sakura already anticipates his answer and braces herself.

“Bad guys do bad things. If you hurt them first, you can stop them,” Tarō says, looking up from the blocks. 

“How do you know what things are bad?” 

“Brother tells me what’s bad,” Tarō says. “But bad stuff makes you feel bad too,” he adds, scrunching his face up and making little fists.

“What stuff makes you feel bad?”

“Mom and dad make me feel bad. Because the bad guys killed them,” he says.

“What about things that make you feel good? Are those things good?”

“Yes,” Tarō says, very seriously. “Like when brother gets me dango. He says I have to talk to the dango man very nice and ask for what I want with sad eyes like this,” he pulls a puppy dog pout, “because we don’t have a lot of money and brother says the dango man is weak.”

“What makes a person weak?” Sakura asks.

“Brother says people are weak when they do what other people want,” Tarō says proudly.

“If you do what your brother wants, does that make you weak too?” Sakura asks.

Tarō’s little brow knits together. “I guess so, but I’m going to the Academy so I will be strong like brother when I grow up,” Tarō starts slowly and speeds up, brightens when he talks about the Academy and his brother. “You are strong like brother, too,” Tarō says with a smile. “You are Haruno sama, the girl hero from the war. I want to be like you, but I’m a boy.”

“You can call me Sakura san, Tarō, okay? You are already stronger than you think,” Sakura praises him. “Thank you for talking to me today. Please sit here to wait for your friend Shizune in the white coat. She will come get you to walk you back to your brother, okay?”

“Okay,” Tarō says, picking up the blocks.

Sakura takes a deep breath, gathers her stack of papers and clipboard, and makes her exit. Shizune is already in the hall to meet her.

“Good work,” Shizune acknowledges her with a nod. “Go home and get some rest. Today has been a long one.”

Sakura slips to her office to drop off her clipboard and papers before flickering back to her apartment.

* * *

Kakashi is busy in the kitchen when Sakura makes it back to her living room. 

“How did you get in?” Sakura asks, incredulous, as she stops herself from murdering the intruder in her apartment.

Kakashi leaves the pots on the stove and the bevy of bowls on her countertops to take the kunai from her hand and pull her into a kiss. “Ninja,” he offers when they part.

“Well, that explains that then,” Sakura says. She removes her shoes and hangs her coat on a hook near the door before settling into a barstool at her kitchen counter. “What are you making for me, chef?”

“Udon,” Kakashi says, stirring the pot on the stove, “and I’ve timed it perfectly.” He fishes two more bowls from her cabinets, loading them with noodles, broth, meat, and vegetables from the pots on the stove before turning off the burners. He serves her at the counter and tosses her chopsticks from a drawer before settling into the stool beside her with his own bowl.

“How are the kids?” he asks when her mouth is full.

“Heart wrenching,” she replies honestly after chewing and swallowing. “This is good. This is just what I needed.”

“Shizune sent word during your last interview,” he admits. “She said today was a tough one.”

Sakura nods and focuses on emptying her bowl. She finishes first and sets about tidying the kitchen. Kakashi joins her when his bowl is empty, and the kitchen is sparkling all but for the dishes in the sink in another minute.

“Shower first? Or can I ravish you now?” he asks, his dinner finished but his appetite growing.

Sakura wrinkles her nose. “Can I have both? And another go when we’re dry.”

Kakashi grins and takes her hand, leads her to the shower.

He turns on the water to let it run to temperature, pulls towels from her linen closet, and moves in close to take her in his arms. Kakashi pushes her hair from her shoulders, pulls her hitai ate from her crown and sets it near the sink, next to the towels. His mask is next to join them on the counter. Kakashi kisses her, one hand in her hair, the other at her waist. 

Sakura feels the tension in her shoulders release. Heat floods below her navel. She lets her arms hang as he removes her dress and undergarments. Sakura lets him dip his shirt overhead before dragging him back into a hard kiss. Her tongue searches his mouth, held close to hers with her hands gripping the nape of his neck just behind his ears.

His pants are gone when he pulls away to step into the shower, though Sakura didn’t notice him take them off. She follows him in and accepts the washcloth and bar of soap he hands her. She steps under the shower head, letting the hot water run over her before she lathers up.

When her head is back to soak her hair and her eyes are closed, she feels his mouth on her center. Sakura makes a sound as if what he’s doing to her is delicious. She hooks one knee over his shoulder and sets the soap aside to brace herself against the shower wall.

Kakashi looks up as he sucks and lavishes her to enjoy the view. Water rolls down her chest, between her breasts, as her head dips back further and her _mmmm_ s become a full throated moan. She brushes the soapy cloth across one nipple, then the other, letting out sharp _ah_ s at each touch.

Kakashi pulls away to wipe the bitter suds that drip down from her breasts away from his tongue and chin. Sakura looks down, smiles as he sets her leg back on the shower floor, and gives a little laugh as he sticks his tongue out to rinse it. “Sorry,” she whispers, taking the cloth over each of her arms in turn.

Kakashi smiles back and takes his hands to her waist. He walks her back to the shower wall, tipping his own head back under the shower head to let his mouth fill and drain for another rinse. Kakashi shakes the water from his hair like one of his ninken as he brings his mouth to her ear, still holding her hips to the wall. 

“Your soap smells sweet, but it’s really not at all,” he breathes into her ear before taking the lobe into his mouth. “Like someone I kno—” he stops short and pulls back to look down when she reaches between them to soap him up with the washcloth and give him several strokes. 

“You should rinse that,” she says, “if you want to put it in.” 

Kakashi spins to present his front half to the shower head, cupping a hand around himself to help the water lead the suds to the drain. He turns back to her and lifts her hips to his, sliding into her fast. Her back slides up the subway tile, and the toes of one foot graze the shower floor.

Kakashi finds a medium pace, using the thrust of his hips to help lift her up before she slides down, again and again. Sakura wraps his shoulders with her arms when his foot slips. He finds balance pressing her into the wall, and he slips out, lowering her feet to the floor as they laugh.

Sakura hands him the washcloth and walks him back into the shower’s spray before coming to her knees on the tile. “This seems less dangerous,” she says as she takes him into her mouth, water running over her head and shoulders.

Kakashi breathes deeply, throwing the washcloth over his shoulder and taking his hand out to the shower wall to steady himself. “You might be more dangerous on your knees,” he grits out. Between the heat of the shower and the heat of her mouth, Kakashi doesn’t last long. He comes hard and leans against the shower wall. 

Sakura helps herself up and reaches for her shampoo as Kakashi collects himself. She finishes washing her hair, pulls the washcloth off his shoulder, suds herself up, and rinses before he regains his composure. She throws the cloth back over his shoulder as she steps out to dry. 

“I’m giving you about 15 minutes,” she calls to him as she pads off to bed.

Sakura lays a fresh towel over her pillow for her damp hair and slips into her sheets. She closes her eyes, and sleep comes quickly after such a long day. Sakura wakes when Kakashi climbs into the bed and sidles up next to her under the sheets.

Kakashi takes her chin between finger and thumb to turn her head to him for a soft kiss. She kisses back, lets him press his tongue over hers. Kakashi threads one hand behind her head and snakes the other down between her thighs. Still kissing, he slips his fingers between her folds and shifts himself over her.

Kakashi smiles against her mouth. “Still wet,” he says, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Make it worth waking up for,” she says. 

Sakura gasps as he presses into her and brings a hand to her hip. His strokes are long and slow, and Sakura feels like she’s unraveling each time he’s deep in. He presses harder, slowly growing faster, still cradling her head and holding her waist to help lift her hips to each pump of his.

Kakashi slides the hand at her waist to her clit and kisses to her ear, down her neck, to suck at the spot just over her clavicle, and Sakura is undone. His next tap against her cervix pulls her apart. Sakura calls his name as she comes.

“Was it worth it?” he asks, lifting his chest to look down at her, still striving after his own orgasm below the waist.

Sakura props up one leg to give herself access to the space just under his cock and palms what she finds there. “Yes,” she says and yawns. “Now come for me so I can go back to sleep, sensei.”

Kakashi’s orgasm is hot and fast inside her, and feeling it, Sakura gives him a gentle squeeze. His moan lowers in pitch in response to her touch. When he quiets, he rolls to her side, and she hops up.

“It works every time,” he calls after her. Sakura laughs behind the bathroom door. She wipes, flushes, washes her hands, and fishes for her toothbrush. Brush in mouth, she runs the tap until hot water flows, soaks a fresh cloth under it, and brings it out for him to clean up.

“Tha-’s -hy I -ay it, -en-ei,” Sakura says over the toothbrush before pulling it out of her mouth, “It works, every time.” She marches back to the bathroom to toss his used cloth in a hamper and spit in the sink.

“Can I ask you an intimate question?” he asks as she stalks back to him.

“Shoot,” Sakura says, sliding into bed.

“Do you always have to go when we finish? You go right after, every time,” he says, matter-of-factly.

Sakura, a seasoned medical professional, holds in a snort-laugh. “I don’t _have_ to, Kakashi. We have enough sex, I’d have a UTI in a day or two if I didn’t,” she explains. “You’ve never known a woman to do that before?”

Kakashi stares at the ceiling, “I have, but I didn’t know that was why.”

Sakura smiles. “What did you think the reason was?”

“Nope,” Kakashi refuses. “Not telling.”

“Suits me,” Sakura shrugs and turns to sleep on her side. She breathes deeply, wiling herself to sleep just as quickly as she had before. She is nodding off when Kakashi confesses.

“Dick so good, she has to pee after.”

Sakura laughs until her sides hurt.


	19. The Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research picks up pace, Sakura learns to say no, and Kakashi reevaluates retirement.

For the next several months, Sakura and the research team put in long hours conducting interviews, reviewing medical histories, and compiling data.

She is so, so tired.

Sakura is grateful for the team of young medics tasked with data entry and impressed with what the clinic’s accountant is able to do with renderings of the data sets. She flips through a stack of resumes of data scientists, feeling guilty that her pet project has increased the poor accountant’s work load tenfold. The clinic’s budget is tight this fiscal year, as the funding Kakashi sought from the Daimyō is funneling into Anbu instead thanks to Kido’s manipulation. 

Still, the accountant, highly motivated to free himself from Sakura’s charts and data sets, finds funds unencumbered in the larger hospital budget to supplement the clinic’s need for a data professional. Now it’s up to Sakura to hire someone.

Sakura is even more appreciative of the knock at her office door. Kakashi enters without an invitation and shuts the door behind him. He turns to greet her with his hand on the door knob, ready to head out to lunch right away.

“I could have been having a private moment in here,” she mocks outrage at his presumptive entrance.

“You do that at work?” he asks suggestively. “Don’t let me stop you. I could help.”

“Tonight,” Sakura assures him, “I’m hungry and irritable now. ”

“I can help with that too,” he says, brandishing a bag of Ichiraku take out. “Let’s go. You’ll be less irritable in the lounge, change of scenery.”

Sakura sets the stack of resumes aside and follows him down the hall to the lounge.

“What have you been up to today?” Sakura figures it’s time to be pleasant.

“I took Boruto to the park this morning while Hinata did some shopping,” he says. 

“So you read porn while pushing a baby around,” Sakura smiles when she says it. “You love that kid. You know, I hear they make stroller attachments to hold books for you while you push now.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says as they snag a table and dig into the bag. “My wrist is a little tired from the awkward book-holding, stroller-pushing angle.”

“Sure. A holding a book and pushing a stroller strain,” Sakura squints at him. “Very believable.”

“I may enjoy a steamy romance novel out in public from time to time, but I assure you, this is not a self-help injury,” Kakashi defends. “You keep me satisfied.”

Sakura smirks with her mouth full of ramen. 

“Speaking of Icha Icha,” he looks around and listens a moment before he continues, a little quieter. “There’s something I want us to try.”

“Why do I get the feeling that my answer is no,” Sakura raises an eyebrow before getting up to take her empty ramen container to the trash. His tone makes her nervous, and she can’t help but shuffle about.

“Hear me out,” he says, holding up his hands like he’s about to share a brilliant plan. “Naked sparring.”

“For why,” Sakura says more than she asks. 

“It’s been ages since I’ve sparred with anyone challenging. Besides, the last time we sparred, I didn’t have my way at the end,” his eyebrow disappears under his hitai ate. 

“You fled,” Sakura recalls. “You should be sparring with Gai. Retirement’s no reason to hang up the jutsu.”

“Sure, I could do that, but you’re in better shape, and I don’t have regular sex with Gai,” Kakashi counters.

“Just occasional sex with Gai?” Sakura cocks her head.

“You know what I meant,” Kakashi glowers at her. “Please? Play with me, Sakura.”

Sakura concedes. “Fine. I’ll play, but we’re sparring small in a bedroom. I’m not running around the training grounds in the nude.”

“No deal,” Kakashi says, “I have other ideas for the bedroom. Naked sparring in the woods outside the hot springs. Nice, relaxing dip afterwards.”

“Oh, you have definitely done this with Gai,” she says with a huff. “Fine, but I’m wearing a robe.”

Kakashi lets her innuendo slide and claps his hands. “This weekend then. Get excited.”

“You know, most people take up hobbies like gardening or travel in retirement,” Sakura comments.

“I might be having a mid-life crisis, but I’m not elderly,” Kakashi says. “Younger girlfriend, risk-taking, expensive toys,” he ticks off on his fingers. “I’m definitely having a mid-life crisis.”

“Girlfriend?” Sakura exaggerates a double take. “Expensive toys?”

“Come on, Sakura,” he says, “We’ve been having mostly monogamous sex for going on a year. We see each other almost every day. You can worry about the expensive toys later. They’re for the other ideas for the bedroom I mentioned.” He gives her a wink.

He gets up to toss the rest of the take out and turns to the door, giving only a wave over his shoulder as he goes. 

Sakura shakes her head and drops her chin into a palm propped up by her elbow to watch him leave.

* * *

Naked sparring doesn’t turn out to be quite as sexy as Kakashi had imagined (bouncing appendages prove too much a distraction), but the hot springs are a special treat (former Hokage hold sway in the village, and the proprietors close off a private bath for the two of them). Sakura doesn’t mind the expensive toys, either. She finds the manifestations of Kakashi’s mid-life crisis a welcome release from the rigors of the study.

The data scientist she hires is a wiz with the research collected. Her help alone speeds the project along at least a month because of her added efficiency. With the end in sight, Sakura and the team practically live at the clinic, pulling all nighters fueled by the adrenaline of purpose and a worthy cause.

On the nights Sakura leaves the clinic, she comes to Kakashi’s flat or he to hers. The toys start off innocuous enough. Rope, handcuffs, and vibrators are all familiar. It’s the hot wax that makes Sakura uneasy.

Sakura knows she can heal burns easily, but the wax still gives her the creeps. She doesn’t want to be the one pouring or covered in it. It’s not that inflicting or feeling pain turns her off; she gleefully tightens Kakashi’s cuffs and keens when she’s spanked and bound. It’s the wax she finds unsettling.

Still, Sakura is surprised about things that have turned her on in the past, Kakashi watching her with Sasuke being a notable one, and she agrees to try. 

Kakashi wraps and knots the red braided cotton around her wrists to secure them at the small of her back. Sakura lies on her front over a blanket covering the end of the bed to catch any wax drips. Kakashi takes the lit paraffin candle from the night stand and sits at her side. He runs his free hand up one leg and down the other. Sakura shivers, closes her eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” Kakashi tells her. “Are you ready?”

Sakura nods, her cheek rubbing against the blanket underneath her. She keeps her eyes closed.

Kakashi holds the candle over the ankle under his hand. He tilts the candle and drips a thin line of wax up her calf, behind her knee, up her thigh, and across one rear cheek. He pauses to put the candle back on the night stand. 

The heat of the liquid paraffin is actually pleasant, Sakura thinks. 

Kakashi blows gently over the paraffin, thinning the still wet wax where it has pooled and helping it dry. Sakura’s leg gives an involuntary twitch at his breath on her, and the partially dry wax behind her knee cracks.

“No, stop,” Sakura says, realizing it’s the texture of the wax and how it grips her skin as it hardens that makes her uncomfortable, not to mention all the potential for mess. “Get it off, please.”

Kakashi takes his thumbnail to the line of paraffin and gently scrapes it from her leg.

“Ew, ew, ew,” Sakura chants as she feels it crack and peel.

Kakashi stifles a chuckle. “You don’t bat an eye at Katsuyu’s slug mucus, but wax makes you cringe.”

“I can’t,” Sakura says, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Kakashi tells her. “Trying it out for my sake was kind, but you needn’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Kakashi scoops up the handful of wax flakes and carries them to a bin.

Sakura feels her shoulders relax as he carries the wax away.

“Do you want me to untie you? I understand if you want to stop altogether,” he offers, coming back to her side.

“No, thank you,” Sakura whispers and clears her throat to find her full voice. “Tease me, make me beg for it.”

Kakashi pushes her knees apart and up toward her hips so that her ass hikes and her folds are open to him. She trembles under his grip on her thighs and closes her eyes again. He comes to his knees behind her and walks them under her thighs, lifting her hips so that her wetness slides against the underside of his length. He lifts her high enough so that his erection slips under her center and lowers her hips down to his lap so that he can see her slit and his tip pressing against her clitoris.

Kakashi slides his hands from her hips to palm and squeeze her ass cheeks. He draws them apart, long index and middle fingers angled inward on each side. He slides the fingers from one hand, then the other, into her and drags them out along her cheeks to see the gleaming streaks they leave behind. Sakura sighs at the ache his fingers leave inside her. Her hips move on their own, looking for more friction between his tip and her nerves.

His hands slide smooth down her thighs, around her knees. He draws her shins and feet in close so that they’re touching his legs. Her face is still turned to the side, one cheek to the blanket, eyes closed.

“Look at me, Sakura,” he says, reaching for the red rope at her wrists. Her eyes flash, almost watering, to lock with his. Her hips still strain for more.

Kakashi draws back just an inch on the rope, pulling her shoulder blades back and together. He draws his hips back a small way and then tucks them under, sliding against her. 

“What do you want, Sakura?” he asks. 

Sakura whimpers. 

He gives another tug on the rope, this time pulling back far enough to lift her cheek and chest from the blanket. Sakura moans as the weight of her upper body shifts into her widespread thighs and presses them into his lap. Kakashi resumes the small forward and back of his hips, tracing circles with his tip.

“Please,” she sighs, head lolled forward, back arched from his hold on the rope.

“Please what?” 

“Please. Please fuck me,” she breathes.

“What’s my name?”

Sakura gives him half a laugh. She knows she told him to make her beg, but she’s a touch too proud, and decides to break him instead. “Fuck me, sensei.”

Kakashi draws back to align himself and plunges in. He uses the rope to draw her back into each pump of his hips. Sakura hums. She stretches and curls her fingers, feeling the rope chafe at her wrists. Kakashi slows to lower her chest and cheek back to the bed and releases her wrists.

He leans forward over her, one hand to the bed, another to her waist, to ramp up his speed and pressure. The angle helps him reach deeper, and Sakura’s vision blurs. She feels like she’s evaporating, like her self slips away and she’s just a collection of the sensations at her wrists, between her thighs.

She can hear the words, “What’s my name?” The words float around with the other sensations before breaking through her consciousness, and she recognizes the question, thinking of her own name in answer before he and the rest of the room come back into a hazy focus.

“Say it again, Sakura,” Kakashi demands.

“S-sensei, please,” she hisses, a writhing mess underneath him.

Kakashi grips his hold at her waist even tighter and thrusts harder. The tension inside her suddenly breaks, and Sakura cries out. Kakashi gives a sigh of relief and lets his orgasm follow. He spills into her, sweat dripping from his chest and brow to her back.

Kakashi stills to catch his breath, stays inside her as he unties the red rope. Sakura flexes her wrists before gently pressing herself to all fours so he slides out.

“Hold still, please,” Kakashi says, taking a hand to her rear as she moves away from him. “Look back at me.”

Sakura does as she’s told, corners of her lips turning up as she feels his come drip out of her and down toward the blanket. Watching him watch her makes her melt.

Kakashi reaches out to the string of her lubricant and his ejaculate dripping from her folds, lifts it up, and slides it back into her with his fingers before running the pad of his thumb from her clit up over her slit. He gives her ass a pat to signal he’s done admiring, and she sets about her post-coital routine.

Cleaned up and ready for sleep, Sakura tucks herself under the covers and Kakashi’s arm. He gives her a squeeze, kisses the top of her head. “I thought about what you said the other day about hobbies in retirement,” he says.

“Let me guess— bowling? Fishing?” 

“No, just the occasional S-rank mission or two. Maybe help with the chūnin exams. Anbu was too much, but I’m not cut out for retirement altogether either,” he explains. “I’m bored, and I’ve been taking it out on you in bed.” 

“I don’t mind,” Sakura says slyly. Thinking of her own restlessness with hospital and clinic work and how badly she wanted Anbu, she adds, “But I get it.”

It occurs to her that she hasn’t thought about Anbu for weeks now, and she’s not sure she still wants it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,
> 
> this chapter is the fan fiction equivalent of a wendy's 4-for-$4 meal. decent variety, mostly smut, and a cheap way to back out of the lame kakashi retirement idea that didn't work & delayed this chapter's posting.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and sticking around. i hope this chapter is as satisfying as a jr. bacon cheeseburger!
> 
> \--u
> 
> p.s. always get the sriracha sauce


	20. The Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and the research team complete the study. Shikamaru exacts revenge for his chewed-up pen.

Within three weeks of Sakura’s hiring the data scientist, the study reaches the finish line on data collection and statistical modeling. Sakura, Shizune, and the research team spend several weeks compiling their findings in an article for publication in the Journal of the Konoha Academy of Phsychiatric Medicine. 

The data reveal that the long-term mental health of shinobi children is associated with conflict risk factors, mitigated by protective factors like strong family relationships. Increases in maladaptive behaviors are associated with killing/injuring others, while increased community acceptance is associated with decreases in the same. High rates of depression and other negative psychological states are associated with conflict experience and surviving rape. Increases in rates of negative psychological states are associated with younger Academy entrance and social and economic hardship. The research team identifies early collective education of shinobi and civilian children and increased social services as policies that can lead to better outcomes for shinobi children. 

Sakura is confident in the data, but she and the team nevertheless need peer review to ensure the legitimacy of their work. Sakura sends the draft article and supporting data to Tsunade for her review. Instead of going behind his back to do so on her own, Sakura seeks an audience with Naruto for him to contact the other Kage and secure the peer review of medical nin from other Great Shinobi Nations.

Yurito invites Sakura into the office for her meeting. Shikamaru is seated at the work table. The Hokage’s desk is empty but for the stacks of paper atop it.

“I hear congratulations are in order on the study, Sakura,” Shikamaru says, carefully replacing his pen into the holder on his desk and picking up another, “Good work. Naruto will be back shortly, but first I have some personal business to settle.”

Sakura makes herself comfortable in her preferred chair for the wait. “Thanks, I guess,” Sakura half-yawns in response to Shikamaru’s begrudging congratulations. She gives into the yawn and a stretch, and when she opens her eyes, Shikamaru is holding a pen with a half-chewed cap in front of her face.

“I believe this is yours,” Shikamaru says coldly.

Sakura grins, snatches the pen, and tucks it into the pocket of her white coat. “I’m surprised,” she says, “that you waited months for us to be in this room together with the pen to bring it up. I half expected you to hunt me down with it when you found it.”

“I won’t need to hunt you to exact my revenge,” Shikamaru says cryptically. Yurito muffles a snicker. Sakura sits up in her chair to fix Yurito with a glare.

“I can crush all the bones in your body and slowly mend them back again,” Sakura says, expressionless. “Consider your allegiances carefully.”

Yurito goes pale and excuses himself.

“What did you do to Yurito?” Naruto asks from the doorway, watching Yurito’s soul leave him as his body teeters away down the hall.

Shikamaru speaks up, “Sakura made him an offer I’m sure he’ll refuse for his support in defending against my vengeance for—“

“The mutilation,” Sakura finishes, brandishing the pen, “of his pen.”

Naruto gives each of them a concerned look and takes his seat. “So,” he puts on a business-like tone, “The study needs peer review.”

“I figured I’d give you the courtesy of notifying your fellow Kage and finding reviewers for us instead of staking out on our own,” Sakura says.

“Thank you for that,” Naruto inclines his head in appreciation. “Tell me what the study found.”

Sakura recaps the study’s findings and recommendations. “How long would it take to implement joint shinobi and civilian early education once we’re published?” Sakura asks, but she is not as optimistic as her choice of words suggests.

“The new academic year begins soon, ya know,” Naruto starts cautiously. “Too soon to add enough teachers for younger students and civilians too. We’ll have to coordinate with the civilian school, of course. Next year would be the earliest, but honestly, the Daimyō is the gatekeeper here, not me, ya know. You have my support. His will be hard-won, if you can get it.”

Sakura takes a deep breath in and exhales slow. 

“I’ll reach out to the Kage,” Naruto assures her. “We’ll worry about the Daimyō once you’re published.”

Sakura nods solemnly, knows she should thank Naruto for what he’s willing to do for her and the research team, but words don’t come.

“There’s something I need your help with, Sakura,” Naruto adds.

Sakura steals a glance at Shikamaru, who is smiling.

“Kakashi and Shikamaru are preparing for the Chūnin Exams, or I would send Kakashi, ya know,” Naruto says. “Team Ro is to accompany a representative of the Leaf on a diplomatic trip to the Hidden Mist for dinner with the Mizukage. You’re to give her the format of the exams and drop a hint or two about the test components. Before you get the wrong idea, this dinner is a tradition honoring the relationships among the Great Shinobi Nations. Every year, the host country sends a representative to offer a few hints about the exam. The Mizukage will pass what you reveal on to the Tsuchikage, he to the Raikage, and so on.”

“Yo,” Kakashi greets them from the open doorway.

Sakura snaps her head around to the door to give him a plaintive stare. She clocks Shikamaru’s smirk in her periphery.

“The Mizukage specifically requested Kakashi sensei’s company and Sasuke’s team to escort him,” Naruto continues, “but we...” Naruto trails off.

“We all know Sasuke and I—well, I at least—won’t be giving her what she’s _really_ after,” Kakashi gestures to his nethers on his way to slump into the empty chair at Sakura’s side. “This is more fun, we think you’ll agree.”

Sakura sighs and sinks deeper in her chair. Shikamaru chuckles.

Sakura fixes him with an icy glare.

“Fitting, isn’t it?” Shikamaru lays it on thick. “Sasuke’s last Anbu mission, the Mizukage’s not-so-subtle crush on both Sasuke and your beau, and your going in Kakashi’s place? I couldn’t have planned this. It’s divine retribution for the pen incident.”

“Pen incident?” Kakashi looks between them, then to Naruto, who just shakes his head.

“That’s a long trip over open water,” Sakura protests, “Can't you just send a shadow clone? What if you get word back about the peer review before I return?”

Naruto looks thoughtful and opens his mouth, but Shikamaru cuts in first, “Don’t worry, Sakura. We’ll make sure Shizune handles it if so.” 

Sakura takes the chewed-up pen from her pocket, pulls the cap off with her teeth, and tosses the pen into the bin next to Naruto’s desk. She spins the pin cap around between her teeth and gives it a few good bites as she marches over to Shikamaru’s desk.

Sakura places the damp pen cap on top of the paperwork in front of Shikamaru and takes her leave. She stops at the door, still looking out into the hallway. “When?” Sakura asks.

“You leave tomorrow morning. Kakashi will give you the details of the exam tonight,” Naruto says.

“See you,” Kakashi calls to her back.

Sakura is already on her way down the hall in a huff.

* * *

By the time Kakashi shows up on her doorstep that evening, Sakura has had time to cool off and can admit that her going in Kakashi’s stead will be interesting at least. Sakura is looking forward to finding out whether the Mizukage knew about their relationship when she asked Naruto to send Kakashi. 

Over dinner, Kakashi describes the layout of the two part Chūnin Exam. Part one is the Bell Test, and students will be told they each need a bell to move on to the second stage of the exam. Each assistant exam proctor, all Anbu to increase the difficulty of the test, will have two bells for each team of three. The examinees will have to work together despite the implication that one of them must necessarily miss out on the second stage, which will feature the standard Heaven and Earth scrolls Team Seven took themselves.

“Easy enough,” Sakura says, clearing their empty plates from the table. “The only thing I’m nervous to discuss with her is you and Sasuke.”

“Oh?” Kakashi raises his eyebrows.

“I’d rather not broach an awkward subject,” Sakura says.

“It could be fun if you rub it in a little at the dinner,” Kakashi suggests. “Especially if Sasuke will play along. It's not often you get to see the Mizukage off balance.”

“Fun for who?” Sakura asks.

“Me, mostly, for the bit at dinner with Mizukage,” Kakashi says. “You should have fun too, though. You and Sasuke will be gone together for a while. You should enjoy yourself with him he’s willing.”

“After what he said to Naruto, that’s not the best idea,” Sakura disagrees.

“He was trying to get under your skin, Sakura. He had to know mentioning it to Naruto would cause a row between you two,” Kakashi says.

“You spoke to him about it?”

“No need. We know the truth, and he does too. I’m more worried we’ll miss out on a great Mizukage story than I am that Sasuke’s getting the wrong idea,” Kakashi says honestly. “Just think about it. If you want to do it, go for it.”

"It wasn't great," Sakura says.

"Not great beats nothing," Kakashi counters. 

"But you'll be here, with nothing."

"I'm getting a good story when you come back," Kakashi says, "and whatever you leave me with tonight." He takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

* * *

The current members of Kakashi’s old Team Ro, Sasuke, Yūgao, and a third masked Anbu Sakura doesn’t recognize, meet her outside the eastern village gate at down. Sakura is not surprised to see Yūgao back leading her old team.

During the war, Sakura witnessed Yūgao unable to fight her reincarnated lover Hayate. His death was the reason Yūgao left Anbu previously. Sakura had given Yūgao encouragement to fight back, and Hayate was ultimately sealed away. Having confronted Hayate’s death in such a visceral way, it seems natural to Sakura that Yūgao would return to her post with Team Ro. 

Sakura smiles, finding wisdom in Yūgao’s elevation to captain after Kakashi’s departure and Naruto’s choice of Sasuke as a temporary replacement. Sasuke must feel uneasy alongside most people in the village, Sakura assumes. As the Anbu who found Sasuke following the attack on his clan, Yūgao is more likely to put Sasuke at ease than most.

“Sasuke, Yūgao,” Sakura gives them nods of greeting. She turns to their third teammate, “Nice to meet you. I’m Haruno Sakura.” 

“Ro,” the third Anbu says.

“Like your team name?” Sakura asks.

Ro of Team Ro gives no further answer.

“He takes the whole black-ops thing extremely seriously,” Yūgao explains.

“We have a boat to catch,” Sasuke says, stepping past them with Ro right behind. “Let’s move, captain.”

Yūgao rolls her eyes. “Shall we?” she asks Sakura, sliding her mask on and taking off at full speed to position herself point in front of Sasuke and Ro. Sakura follows behind. The journey to the dock is uneventful but for the terrible ache in Sakura’s side. Months of work on the study and neglect of her training have her winded.

On board the boat, Sakura’s breathing is still ragged. She remains standing, both hands atop her head to open her chest and help her catch her breath.

“You’re out of shape,” Sasuke comments.

“Obviously,” Sakura winces as she says it.

“You’ll need to give her more time,” Sasuke says to Yūgao.

“I’m ready to hang it back up,” Yūgao explains to Sakura. “I understand my spot’s yours.”

Sakura clenches her jaw and releases it. “We’ll see,” she says, noncommital. Feeling the stitch in her side release, Sakura takes a seat across from Sasuke and Yūgao next to Ro.

“So. Is this the first time you’ll be seeing the Mizukage since you fought her?” Sakura teases Sasuke.

Sasuke looks away.

“I hear she finds you extremely attractive, said it would be a pity to kill you,” Sakura presses.

“Is this jealousy?” Sasuke meets her eyes and smirks.

“Of the Mizukage’s kicking your ass? For sure,” Sakura concedes. 

“I’m sure she’s jealous of your conquests, too,” Sasuke says flatly, still staring at Sakura. It’s Sakura’s turn to look away.

“Both of us,” Sasuke adds, just in case it wasn’t obvious already.

Ro and Yūgao exchange looks. Ro gets up, walks out onto the deck from their compartment, and stands just outside the door. Yūgao follows close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading & leaving a note!


	21. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Team Ro dine with the Mizukage. Sasuke finds something that works.

“You think you’ll embarrass me, telling the truth,” Sakura says quietly.

“Haven’t I?” Sasuke looks to his team where they stand outside through the porthole in the compartment door.

“No,” Sakura tells him. “Sex doesn’t shame me any more than it does you.” She takes in his expression as he removes his mask. His brow knits. 

“Sex is fun,” Sakura ventures, “In fact, it might be fun to frustrate the Mizukage’s designs on your virtue at dinner tonight, don’t you think?”

“You really get off on people watching,” Sasuke hums and gives her an incredulous look.

“Just flirting,” Sakura says. “Might make her want you more, you know, if you are considering her interest.”

Sasuke laughs. “Kakashi doesn’t want to share you with her too?”

“I don’t think he’d mind,” says Sakura, honestly. “But I do.”

“And he’s okay with us… without him?” Sasuke looks at her, searching.

“Yes,” Sakura smiles, thinking of Kakashi. Her face drops when Sasuke comes back into focus. “Though I’m not sure I am.”

The corners of Sasuke’s lips turn up. “You’re afraid if you give me another go, you really will change your mind,” he says, squinting at her as if he can read her thoughts through the effort.

“I’m not, and I won’t change my mind,” Sakura replies, “It was just sex. Im in a happy relationship. No clan to revive or marriages necessary.”

“I get it,” Sasuke says. “A man can dream.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” she warns. 

“Don’t get mean,” Sasuke counters. “You still find me attractive, as women do, and we have a Mizukage to meet for dinner.”

“‘As women do,’” Sakura deepens her voice to mock him. “You’re handsome, Sasuke, but then you talk.”

“I accept the compliment,” Sasuke says, ignoring the dig. “I missed my chance with you years ago. You and Kakashi… work. That’s what I want to find for myself.”

Sakura gives him a sentimental look. “We do work. And you’ll find someone who works for you. Who knows, it might be the Mizukage. I have no qualms about the age difference.”

Sasuke smiles, “You wouldn’t, would you? I have an eye on another older woman, but I suppose it can’t hurt to encourage the Mizukage with friendly competition.”

“You’re going to leave me hanging, aren’t you?” Sakura predicts.

“Fair is fair,” he quips.

* * *

The ride to the Land of Water and jaunt to the Hidden Mist seem short to Sakura. Though the conversation stills, whatever discomfort Sakura and Sasuke caused Ro and Yūgao seems to have lifted.

The staff of the Mizukage Residence receive them graciously and set them up in four rooms on the same hall. Dinner is in two hours, just enough time to relax and dress appropriately for dinner.

Sakura dons the long black dress she packed for the occasion. She takes care in brushing her hair and applying a little makeup. With fifteen minutes to go, she steps into the hall, where she finds Team Ro waiting for her in their Anbu greys, sans masks. 

“Wow,” Yūgao admires her, looking her over as she approaches and noticing the thigh-high slit in Sakura’s high-cut, floor length, column dress. “Nice gams.”

“Thanks,” says a sheepish Sakura.

“This will be fun,” Sasuke says, offering her his arm. 

Sakura takes his elbow and follows his lead downstairs to the dining room. Ro and Yūgao follow behind.

“Welcome, Sakura, and the illustrious Team Ro,” greets the Mizukage, spreading her arms wide in the doorway to the dining room. Her eyes float over Sakura and fix on Sasuke with her welcome. “Shame the copy ninja couldn’t join us, but you have some exciting things he's dreamt up to share with me tonight, and I have a delicious meal for you.”

Sasuke and Sakura exchange glances and smile. “Exciting things,” Sasuke repeats in a whisper, taking a hand to hers where it holds onto his elbow.

His touch is cool, and Sakura can’t help but feel a little heat where his fingers rest over her knuckles.

The Mizukage’s eyes flick up from Sasuke’s hand over Sakura’s. “Come. Let’s eat,” she says, gesturing into the dining room.

Sasuke gives Sakura’s hand a squeeze and leads her into the dining room. She releases his arm for him to pull out her chair at the far end of the table. She is seated to the left of the Mizukage at the head of the table. Sakura gives Sasuke a nod of thanks, and he skips his seat across from her at the Mizukage’s right to pull out Yūgao’s chair next to his. 

Ro takes his seat next to Sakura. Sasuke repeats his chivalry for the Mizukage before taking his own seat at her right. Sakura notices Chōjūrō and Ao, the Mizukage’s retainer and right hand, respectively, in the corners flanking her seat at the head of the table. Sakura gives them each a nod.

“Thank you, Sasuke,” says the Mizukage, leaning his direction with her chin in her hand. “You’ve learned manners since I saw you last.”

Sasuke gives her a small smile, but he does not speak.

Staff carry in a stream of small plates with filled with appetizers and salads and fill their glasses with wine and water. Sakura takes a grateful swig of her water, realizing she hasn’t had anything to eat or drink all day.

“So I hear you’re fucking the copy ninja now,” the Mizukage says, her timing perfect for Sakura to inhale her swallow and start a coughing fit.

“Pardon me,” Sakura says when her voice returns to her.

“So it’s true?” the Mizukage asks again.

Sakura nods in the affirmative.

“Pity,” the Mizukage says. “There’s a shortage of age-appropriate, available men when you reach my vintage.”

Sakura locks eyes with Sasuke. “Younger men are getting older every day,” she says with a smirk.

“So they are,” the Mizukage agrees, following Sakura's gaze to Sasuke. “How do you feel about older women, Sasuke?”

Sasuke looks to Yūgao. “I find they know what they want,” he says. “It’s… refreshing.”

“Something for you to look forward to, dear,” the Mizukage pats Sakura’s hand. “Now. You have some intel for me.”

“I do,” says Sakura, her mouth watering as the staff bring in the first course. “The exam will be familiar to you, two parts, then preliminaries and finals.” She pauses to take a bite of her meal. Saury, she notices; no menu adjustment for the change in guests.

“The first stage will require team work, though it will encourage the teams to turn on each other. This stage will require more proctors than usual— one for each three-man cell. Each proctor will have two bells,” Sakura pauses again to smile at Sasuke.

He returns her nostalgic grin.

“They’ll need teamwork to defeat the proctor and take the bells, but they’ll be told only those who emerge with a bell will advance. The second stage, preliminaries, and finals should be familiar to you— reach the tower in the Forest of Death with two scrolls, one-on-one bouts,” Sakura concludes and picks up her fork again, starving.

“Exceptional. I would expect nothing less of Kakashi,” notes the Mizukage, punctuating her statement with a stab at the air with the knife in her left hand. “So, Sasuke. You’ve served your penance. Is Anbu where you’ll settle?”

“This is my last mission with Team Ro,” Sasuke says, lifting his wine to his lips and taking a sip. “Back to traveling for me, special missions for the Hokage.”

“Alone?” the Mizukage raises an eyebrow.

“Alone,” Sasuke confirms.

“Don’t you get lonely on the road by yourself?”

“Not usually,” he admits.

“You don’t miss the comfort of a warm body when you lay down at night?”

“You’d be surprised how easy it is to find one, when the mood strikes.”

The Mizukage smiles. “Of course it is, look at you,” she purrs. “Tell me, how does the mood strike you tonight?”

Sasuke takes a long sip of his wine, draining the glass. “Ask me again when I’ve had another of these,” he says, relief washing over him when the second course is brought in.

“So what becomes of Team Ro when Sasuke departs?” the Mizukage turns to Yūgao.

“Team Ro continues on,” Yūgao offers. “A new graduate will likely replace him after the exam.”

“The storied Team Ro begins another new chapter. So much history there,” the Mizukage says. “What’s it been like, serving with a comrade of your elder brother and former teacher?” she asks Sasuke.

“Yūgao is an exceptional captain. I don’t take direction well, but I’m proud to follow her,” Sasuke opts for praise instead of the invitation to discuss his brother or his past with Yūgao. Staff refresh his glass of wine, and he lifts it to Yūgao at his side.

The Mizukage follows suit. “I imagine you wouldn’t take direction well,” she muses, her attention back on Yūgao. “So, how does a lady tame the last Uchiha?” she asks.

“Sakura has more experience in that department, having trained alongside him since their youth,” Yūgao hides her smile in her glass.

Sakura smirks, realizing Yūgao was probably listening outside the compartment door back on the boat. Sakura turns to the Mizukage. “I find he’s most compliant when I insult him. Trying to kill him seems to work pretty well, too.”

“I’m one for two,” the Mizukage says. Sakura thinks she can hear the drink in the Kage’s speech. Feeling bold, Sakura leans in close and lowers her voice, “He likes to be watched, too.”

“Fortunately, a Kage is always under surveillance,” she says, loud enough for all to hear. She snaps her fingers, and Chōjūrō and Ao step from the corners of the room. The Mizukage laughs and turns back to Sasuke, who has finished another glass of wine. “How does the mood strike you now, little man?” 

The Mizukage gives Sakura a wink over her shoulder that says, “How was that for an insult!” Sakura gives her a strained smile.

Sasuke sets his empty glass on the table. “Ready for dessert,” he says, “I hope you’ve prepared something sweet.” 

His eyes go wide as the Mizukage leans forward, squeezing her breasts together under the mesh neckline of her dress. “I have,” she says and licks her lips. 

Sakura, Yūgao, and Ro look among each other for confirmation that they’re all seeing and hearing the same things. 

The Mizukage snaps her fingers again, and staff file in to pick up their empty plates, refill empty glasses, and serve dessert. A chocolate ball sits in the center of each dessert plate. A server with a carafe of melted caramel stops to pour and melt the top of the ball away to reveal a creamy filling with chopped strawberries inside a graham cracker crust. Sakura picks strawberries out of her tart, leaving the rest of the sugary treat untouched. 

Sakura picks up her wine and sips, looking around the room as Yūgao compliments the Mizukage’s taste in delicate sweets. Ro has eaten his dessert, graham cracker crust and all.

“What would you say to a turn about the garden this evening, Sakura?” the Mizukage asks, still staring at Sasuke.

“I could use a walk after this decadent meal,” Sakura agrees. She sets her glass down on the table and pushes her chair back.

Team Ro stands as well and falls into formation behind Yūgao at the end of the table closest to the door. As she brushes past, the Mizukage reaches for Sasuke’s arm and pulls him ahead with her, flanked by Chōjūrō and Ao. “This way, Sakura,” she calls back as she exits the dining room, men in tow.

Sakura steps up behind Yūgao and Ro, who now stands at Yūgao’s side. “Let’s go then,” Sakura says to them. “This should be fun.”

“Is it always like this with these types?” Ro asks Yūgao, as they make their way through the Mizukage Residence. He says it as if Sakura isn’t there. They watch as the Mizukage gives Sasuke’s bicep an appreciative squeeze and takes a none-too-subtle gander at his backside. Almost a head taller than Sasuke in her heels, her peek at his ass is hard to miss.

“With this one, yes,” Yūgao says, nodding to the Mizukage. 

“And this one?” Ro tilts his head back to indicate Sakura.

“I can hear you,” Sakura interjects. Sakura doesn’t mind Ro’s curiosity. It’s his tone that grates.

Ro doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Sakura san’s heart is in Konoha,” Yūgao says quietly. “Anbu do well to reserve judgment in these situations.”

Ro stays quiet after the admonishment.

The garden is fragrant and dimly lit. The Mizukage announces the names of the flowers and plants as they pass, throwing in snippets of horticultural trivia as she goes. Hedges line the path the walk, and Sakura realizes the garden is a bit of a maze. If she were escorting herself tonight, she’d be leaving chakra markers behind at every twist of the path.

It isn’t long before the three of them lose sight of the Mizukage and the others. They follow the sound of her voice, taking in the plants she names as her heels click on the path ahead. Sakura hears running water as the Mizukage’s steps pause. Sakura expects a brilliant fountain in the center of the garden. She is genuinely interested to see what the Hidden Mist would create for the home of its Kage. She imagines chakra-infused water flowing against gravity and a centerpiece waterfall to match the sounds she hears.

Sakura nearly trips into Ro when he stops short. Chōjūrō and Ao block the path in front of them.

“The Mizukage requests a moment alone,” Ao says. Sakura looks from a pained Chōjūrō to the surprise that flashes across Yūgao’s face, quickly mastered.

“It’s alright boys,” the Mizukage calls from the courtyard beyond. 

Ao and Chōjūrō turn to join her and Sasuke. Sakura and the Anbu are not far behind. 

The Mizukage adjusts her dress, seated on a bench next to Sasuke before a waterfall more impressive than Sakura had imagined. Glass globes filled with water and vines float around the edge of the pool at the base of the waterfall, arcs of water spraying over each from the pool below.

Sasuke wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. The Mizukage’s pink lipstick smears to the side.

Sakura notices Yūgao’s head tilt ever so slightly, her gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke looks away, turning to the waterfall behind them. Ro makes clears his throat. Sakura wonders if he’s stifling a chuckle.

“This is gorgeous,” Sakura says, gesturing vaguely to the scene before them. “Thank you for the tour, Lady Fifth. We are indebted for your hospitality.”

“Of course. Linger as long as you’d like. I’ll take my leave,” the Mizukage says. She leans in to whisper something in Sasuke’s ear and kisses his cheek softly. Ao and Chōjūrō trail behind as she exits.

“Wasn’t that delightful! You should accept that invitation,” Sakura says, taking a seat next to Sasuke.

“It’s not what it looks like,” he says, still looking away at the waterfall. “She is… very forward.”

“Refreshing,” Sakura echoes his words from earlier. She yawns. “I’m wiped. I’m headed to bed.”

She stands with a small stretch and walks back to the path from the courtyard. Ro falls in line behind her. Yūgao stays behind.

“How long has that been going on?” she asks him.

“What?” Ro asks for clarification. 

Sakura can’t tell if he’s genuinely clueless or playing dumb. “Sasuke and your captain,” she presses, assuming that, as close as Anbu units are, it couldn’t have escaped his notice.

“They’ve danced around each other as long as I’ve been on the team,” Ro says, honest. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve danced together by now.”

Sakura shakes her head and smiles.


	22. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke return from the Hidden Mist. Kakashi reveals something about his past.

Sakura and Team Ro leave early the next morning to avoid any further interaction with the Mizukage. Sakura and Ro trade knowing glances at every small interaction between Sasuke and Yūgao on the way home. Sakura appreciates the kid. She’s glad to have something to share with her potential future teammate, even if it's this open, unspoken secret. 

Sakura considers asking Yūgao about her resignation timeline, but the tension between Yūgao and Sasuke is too thick for Sakura’s liking. She imagines Yūgao was none pleased to learn that she and Sasuke had done more than he and the Mizukage did, either.

The journey home seems much longer than the trip to the Hidden Mist. Sakura spends the entire trip watching Sasuke and Yūgao, wondering what Kakashi might think about the pair and whether he’ll enjoy this story more than the one Sakura couldn’t truly bring herself to bring to life.

Back in Konoha, Yūgao and Ro part without a word, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to give their report to the Hokage alone. 

“Not sure I could have fucked that up more if I tried,” Sasuke says when they're alone, acknowledging what he’s sure Sakura has gathered by now. 

“She’s wise enough to understand,” Sakura makes an attempt to offer comfort. “Understand us and the Garden Incident.”

“I’m less worried about us being an issue. She knows about that already. She didn’t let me explain the bit with Lady Fifth,” Sasuke tells her.

“She heard our conversation on the boat,” Sakura assures him. “She knows.”

“She doesn’t seem to have had much fun watching the game unfold,” he says. 

Sakura doesn’t disagree. “You’ll have time to clear the air before you’re back on road. Have you thought about bringing her with you?”

“She’s ready to retire and make a life in the village,” Sasuke says. “I’m tired of teamwork myself.”

“You’ll have to spend more time at home, then,” Sakura suggests.

Sasuke gives her a, “Hn,” and opens the door to the Hokage Residence. They stride upstairs to the office in companionable silence.

“Come in!” Naruto calls to Sasuke’s knock. The two of them enter, finding Yurito and Shikamaru in a whirlwind of paper and Kakashi lounging in his usual chair. 

Kakashi turns to catch her eye. _Have fun?_ he asks, his voice pressing between her ears.

 _Not the fun you were hoping for. We’ll talk after_ , she thinks, willing him to hear through his genjutsu.

“Welcome home, Chūnin Exam ambassadors!” Naruto beams at Sasuke and Sakura. “How did it go?”

“It went,” Sasuke says dryly. 

“Any news on the peer review?” Sakura can’t help but ask.

“Three reviews: Mist, Sand and Cloud. Shizune has already sent the article and the data to your reviewers,” Naruto grins at her. “Your report?”

“I gave the Mizukage the details about the format of the exam and a tip about the bell test,” Sakura replies.

“Nice touch, Kakashi,” says Sasuke. “The bell test.”

“Thank you. I thought you three would appreciate it. I have the one trick,” Kakashi says with a smile.

“Old dogs, or something?” Shikamaru ventures from behind the paper stacks on his work table. Yurito brings another stack to the table.

“Exactly,” Kakashi says, “Just don’t repeat that in front of the ninken. If you’re finished here, may I?” Kakashi stands to take an arm around Sakura and make a move toward the door.

“Paperwork,” Naruto says, sliding a few pages across the desk.

“Sasuke can handle it,” Kakashi volunteers. 

Sasuke’s face doesn’t change, but Sakura sees the revenge plot starting to form behind his eyes. “He has a more interesting story, anyway,” Sakura adds.

“See you then,” Naruto calls as they exit.

* * *

After a shower, Sakura tells Kakashi about the conversation on the boat, the meal with the Mizukage, and the Garden Incident while they eat the dinner he's prepared. While Kakashi handles dishes, Sakura reclines on his couch in a borrowed shirt and sweats.

“Sasuke said Yūgao wouldn’t listen to him explain that night. Did you know she’s planning on stepping down soon, retiring?” Sakura pauses and Kakashi gives a thoughtful, "Huh," in response. “Anyway, we left pretty early the next morning to avoid the Mizukage. Tense trip home,” she concludes.

Kakashi looks up from the clean dishes. “Yūgao and Sasuke,” he says, “Can’t say I saw that coming. I do hope it works out. They both deserve some happiness. I feel guilty now, putting you up to teasing the Mizukage that way.”

“Sasuke could have said something or turned down what little help I offered. He could have turned Lady Fifth down, too,” Sakura cocks her head to the side as Kakashi comes round to join her on the couch. “Come to think of it, if he’s been considering Yūgao for a while, I’m surprised he didn’t shut things down earlier.”

“He’s a man, Sakura. We don’t empathize quite as well as you. It takes practice,” Kakashi offers.

“You empathize well,” Sakura argues.

“Practice,” Kakashi repeats. “In your case, over a decade of it. I made plenty mistakes with your feelings when you were young. You were fifteen when Sasuke left?”

Sakura wrinkles her nose. “I was fourteen, and you would have said anything to stop me from crying then. We were different people. I was a kid.”

“I’m not so different, just older. Slower,” says Kakashi.

“Our relationship was different,” Sakura counters.

“I’m still fourteen years your senior. Not much else has changed between us,” Kakashi thinks for a moment. “I suppose I care about your next orgasm now.”

“Oh, is that all that’s changed?” Sakura teases.

“You’re stronger than me now,” he adds. “You have been for some time, especially so since the war. I’m glad you sought out Tsunade. We both know I was never the right teacher for you. You needed to learn from someone with chakra reserves and control like yours.”

“You were a good teacher,” Sakura sticks up for him.

“Not for you,” Kakashi disagrees. “I have breadth, not depth. My chakra reserves have improved with time, but my control is still so lacking I end up on bed rest every other mission.”

“I’m more interested in your stamina in the bedroom, sensei,” Sakura pivots the conversation and bats her lashes. She leans toward him to take her hand to his thigh.

Kakashi closes his eyes, removes his mask, and takes a deep breath. “Promise me we will continue this conversation when I’m done with you.”

“I promise, sensei,” Sakura giggles. 

“Come here,” he takes one hand over hers on his thigh and beckons her closer with the other. He slides the hand on his thigh up for her to feel his blood rush as he grows hard. When she’s close enough to reach, he grabs the back of her head to pull her into a searing kiss.

He breaks away to pull off his shirt, and Sakura follows suit, slipping out of the baggy tee and sweats. Kakashi unbuttons his uniform pants and slides them off with his briefs in tow. 

Sakura takes her hands up to his shoulders to sit him back down on the couch and kneels between his knees. She grips him hard at his base. Her tongue smoothes over his veins and soft angles. When he is covered in a sheen of her saliva, Sakura gives a few pumps of her fist before adding the other and her mouth.

Tracing lazy circles with her tongue until she can’t any longer, she slowly lowers her lips toward her hands. Kakashi swears and takes a hand into her hair, massaging the back of her head in encouragement. Sakura begins to alternate firm, pulsating squeezes with each fist. She gives him head in earnest, small gagging sounds each time he hits the back of her throat. She stills when he gives her hair a small tug to get her attention and nods for her to lie back on the couch.

Sakura does as she is bid, and Kakashi flips her to her stomach by the waist. On his knees behind her, he hikes her ass up with a strong tug on her hips and bends at the waist to taste her. “I missed this,” he says, licking into her folds.

“I did t-too,” her words give way to a moan as his tongue works her and he dips his fingers inside. He slides his wet fingers over his length and moves closer to trace her entrance with his tip. 

Sakura shifts back to sheath him, and both hum as he slides into her. Kakashi’s thrusts are fast and hard. He bends over her from his waist, one hand to the arm rest of the couch for support. Feeling a cramp beginning in his hamstring, he shifts between Sakura and the back of the couch, turning them both on their sides with one hand at her breast and the other on her hip. Safely rotated, Kakashi slides the hand at her hip to lift her thigh for better access and continues hammering into her. 

Sakura reaches behind her to draw his face forward into another kiss. She breaks it when the pounding and kneading at her breast bring her to the brink. “I’m coming,” she tells him.

“I know,” Kakashi breathes, losing himself when she contracts around him. He does his best to push through his own orgasm to enhance hers with a few more convulsing thrusts. Sakura cries out and goes limp in his arms.

He releases her thigh and brushes her hair behind her ear to kiss her temple. Sakura exhales slowly and peels herself from him and the couch even slower. She turns to give him a soft kiss before grabbing the borrowed tee and sweats from the floor to disappear in his bathroom. She emerges dressed, carrying a warm towel.

“You were saying?” Sakura says as she hands it over.

“Thank you. Right,” Kakashi wipes himself and sets about a modicum of modesty, pulling on his briefs. “I was saying I never had the talents you needed in a teacher,” he raises his voice and projects back to her as he plods to his room to stash the towel and find sweats for himself.

Sakura’s elbow hooks over the back of the couch, her chin resting on her clasped hands, as she watches him return from the hall and step into his sweatpants. She smiles watching the muscles of his abdomen ripple as he steps into them.

“Are you objectifying me?” he asks, catching her eyes as he kicks one leg through the ankle cuff of the sweats. Sakura shrugs at him as he comes back to the couch to sit next to her. “In the middle of a serious conversation, no less,” he shakes his head, takes a hand to her chin, and kisses her.

“I was saying," Kakashi continues, "Tsunade is an excellent mentor, she had everything I lacked that you needed. But you’ve surpassed her now. I know Yūgao’s spot is yours, if you still want it, and though I couldn’t bring myself to appoint you, I can’t deny the experience would be valuable to you."

Sakura gives him a wry smile, waiting for his next sentence. “But?”

“ _And_ ,” Kakashi smiles, drawing out the conjunction, “I also think you’re strong enough, have an edge enough, that you don’t need it. In a time of peace, your strengths may better serve the Leaf if you take on an apprentice of your own.”

Sakura tilts her head and squints; she hadn’t thought of that before.

“Anbu isn’t all violent and sexy; it’s monotonous too. I spent a lot of time sitting in trees, waiting for something to go wrong when I was your age,” Kakashi says. “Just something to think about.”

Sakura nods. “Thank you, that’s good advice,” she manages, still thinking. “What were you like at my age? Surely you’ve changed since then.”

“I was cold, arrogant, unaware of my weaknesses,” Kakashi admits. “A lot like Sasuke was. I didn’t have your humility until I lost more battles than I won.”

“Did you have a girlfriend?”

Kakashi blushes, scratches the back of his head.

“Come on, Kakashi! You’ve witnessed or heard about most of my romantic encounters. I’ve never asked, it’s only fair,” she wheedles.

“I didn’t have a girlfriend, so much as I had occasional sex and an erotica habit. Sasuke and Yūgao aren’t the first Anbu teammates to find themselves fancying one another.”

Sakura’s brow creases. “Yūgao was your only woman Anbu teammate,” Sakura says, realization dawning.

“She was,” he doesn’t shy away from the revelation. “She and Hayate were incredible to watch together, to be with too. There were others, other women, but Yūgao and Hayate were special. They worked.”

Sakura feels heat pooling beneath her navel and a twinge of jealousy from the dark in his eyes when he says it.

He brushes the backs of his fingers against her cheek, noticing her wistful, slightly pained expression. “They worked the way we do,” he says. “Yūgao and I haven’t, not since Hayate passed. It’s all past now.”

Sakura leans into his touch, closes her eyes. She remembers the comment Yūgao made about her legs in the dress she wore to dinner. “Maybe past is prologue."


	23. The Daimyō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura defends the study before the Daimyō. Kakashi consoles her after bad news. Sasuke and Yūgao patch things up. Ino is too perceptive for their liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get into Kakashi's head for this chapter, thanks to a note from asprightlysoar.
> 
> as always, i love to read your notes and hear what you think. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> -u

In the weeks that follow, the Chūnin Exam concludes without the attacks of years past. Sasuke remains in the village for a time to rest and rebuild trust with Yūgao. Sasuke confides in Sakura and Kakashi, even asking for their advice in wooing her. 

The peer reviews come back glowing with praise for the study. Sakura breathes a sigh of relief, knowing publication of the article is assured. While energy and optimism run high among the clinic research team, Sakura prepares for an uphill battle with the Fire Daimyō.

Having finished the nursery and nested for the arrival of baby Inojin, Ino makes celebrating the preliminary success of the Sasuke Study her top priority. She prepares a celebration for the afternoon following the audience Naruto has secured with the Daimyō. Ino assures Sakura they’ll celebrate the clinic’s success at making change in the Leaf or commiserate its policy failure with team. Either way, Ino is proud of the work Sakura and the team have accomplished with their impending publication. Sakura is at a loss for words when she tries to express her gratitude for Ino’s support. 

Sakura prepares a few words for the Daimyō, but Kakashi’s and Naruto’s coaching for the meeting teach her that she’ll be thinking on her feet no matter how much she prepares. The Daimyō may seem mercurial, but Naruto and Kakashi assure her that his grasp of international politics is firm and his decisions, though often capricious from the shinobi point of view, have been a boon to the Land of Fire during his reign. 

Naruto and Kakashi accompany Sakura to the audience, believing the Daimyō more likely to listen to Sakura with the weight of two Hokage behind her.

“Haruno Sakura,” the Daimyō sing-songs, “Your reputation precedes you. I care not for your research and suggested policies, but I respect what your team has accomplished. Return to me if the Daimyō of other nations are receptive to your work.”

Naruto and Kakashi exchange glances and step closer to Sakura to discuss among the three of them quietly.

“You may meet a more favorable Daimyō next time if you stay quiet,” Kakashi argues. “I’m not sure pushing back is the way forward.”

“I haven’t said a word,” Sakura contends, “Let me at least say something.”

“Sakura,” Naruto tries extending her kindness, “You’re published. It may be best to let this year go and set us up for success in making changes next year, after other nations with more progressive Daimyō have paved the way.”

Sakura considers their counsel and turns to the Daimyō, bowing deeply. “I may not convince you today to adopt our suggested policies, but I will when we next meet. I would appreciate your saving us the time, and I understand if you will not.” 

Naruto and Kakashi follow her lead, bowing deeply. Each of them keep their heads low until the Daimyō speaks.

“Combined education, for first year academy students and the age equivalent in the civilian academy,” the Daimyō concedes. “This is what I will condone this year.”

Sakura grins, immense satisfaction washing over her. She, Naruto, and Kakashi bow again and maintain the bends at their waists as they back away to make their exit.

“But,” the Daimyō stops them in their tracks, “Haruno Sakura will relinquish her post to Kato Shizune for her insubordination. I take offense to this study having been conducted without my foreknowledge or having been consulted.”

“Understood,” Naruto says, taking a hand to Sakura’s back to keep her bow low. The trio exit, and Sakura contains her protest until they are safely in the hall out of the Daimyō’s hearing range.

* * *

Sakura’s mood remains high for Ino’s fête despite the melancholy of her untimely replacement, Kakashi thinks, but he’s skeptical of her enthusiasm. Kakashi pulls her aside before they enter the party to check in. Naruto pauses, too, to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze before going inside. 

“Hinata has Boruto at home, you don’t mind if I go ahead?” he asks. Kakashi and Sakura give him encouraging smiles and nods as he heads inside to make an appearance before heading home to wife and baby.

“You’ve achieved something great today, Sakura,” Kakashi says earnestly, noticing her tears starting to pool. “Chin up.”

Sakura squints, water threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. “I should start menstruating tomorrow,” she explains, gesturing to her budding tears. “I’m fine, it’s just hormones.”

Kakashi pulls her to his chest and wraps her in his arms, kisses her temple. “It’s ok to be upset,” he says into her hair.

“This makes Anbu an easy decision,” she says, “when Yūgao goes.”

“It might,” says Kakashi, giving her a gentle squeeze. He is too afraid to say more, not trusting his gut reaction that tells him to be firm with her about sucking it up. “Let’s take a walk,” he suggests instead.

Sakura nods, wipes her face, and lets him lead her by the hand down the block. 

Kakashi’s usual reaction to strong emotions or anxiety of any kind is what Tenzō once jokingly referred to as his “fight or fuck” response. Kakashi imagines Sakura might take to sparring, emotionally charged as she is, but he doesn’t think she’d react positively to his pulling her into an alley for a quick romp. He does, however, log the prospect of public sex in the village away for a later, more appropriate date. After all, Sakura was more than receptive in the portico at the Crescent Moon Resort after flirting with Sasuke in front of him on the beach.

“Do you ever dream about disappearing?” he asks after a long silence, “Just severing all ties to the village and starting over somewhere else?”

“‘Those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash,’” Sakura quotes him, verbatim, from one of the earliest lessons he taught Team 7.

“That’s what has kept me from ever acting on it, but I imagine what it might be like from time to time,” he muses.

“Me too,” Sakura admits. “I was so jealous of Sasuke when he left. Naruto too.”

“I suspect you and I will never sever our ties here,” he observes.

“We have overgrown senses of duty, the two of us,” Sakura sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her free hand. 

Kakashi fishes for a handkerchief with his and hands it to her. “You’re not wrong.”

“Thanks,” she says, accepting the cloth square. Sakura wipes her nose and looks at the stitching under her fingers. “はたけサクも” is embroidered on one corner. “This is your father’s,” Sakura says reverently, eyeing the stitches and holding them up to his gaze.

“It was,” he says. “Even Konoha’s White Fang was susceptible to a few tears and a runny nose.”

Sakura chokes on a laugh and coughs, covering her mouth with the handkerchief guiltily. “I’ll wash and press it tonight, give it back to you tomorrow.”

“No rush,” Kakashi replies. 

“I don’t want to forget,” Sakura insists.

“I know where you sleep.”

“You do,” she giggles.

Kakashi doesn’t mind the silence that falls between them as they stroll around the block. The sun is setting, and Sakura glows, golden sun filtering through her pink hair. Her red-rimmed eyes only emphasize their deep green. Her cheekbones practically shimmer in the sunlight, even as the tear streaks there catch the light. She is perfect, Kakashi thinks.

“Do I have snot on my face or something?” she squints up at him.

Kakashi realizes he’s staring. “No, you’re just beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Sakura blushes and smiles. “Well,” she says as they step back to where their walk began. “Shall we?”

“Let’s,” Kakashi agrees, threading his fingers through hers.

Kakashi leads her to the door and, finding it unlocked, pushes it open. Music thrums throughout the house, accompanied by the sound of chatter and clinking glasses. Most of the clinic is assembled, raising their drinks and cheering when they spot the shock of pink hair behind Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi releases her hand as the merrymakers surround her, offering hugs and congratulations for a job well done. Sai appears, seemingly out of nowhere, at Kakashi's elbow to offer him a glass of bubbles. 

“Thank you, Sai,” Kakashi says, accepting the drink and raising it to tap Sai’s own. 

“Don’t have too much,” Sai cautions. “She’ll be extremely intoxicated before you leave. Ino and the research team have been plotting on her sobriety since the first guest arrived.”

“She’s earned it,” Kakashi shrugs. “How’s Ino?”

“She was miserable, so I gave her one glass. Perked right up,” Sai replies. “She’s been nursing it for over an hour. She seems drunk, but it might just be the festive atmosphere.”

“I sincerely doubt half a glass could take your wife out, even six months sober and pregnant,” Kakashi hazards.

“You’re probably right,” Sai agrees and takes a sip. Ino waves enthusiastically from across the room and gestures for Sai to come over. “That’s my cue,” he says wistfully.

“Thanks again,” Kakashi says, raising his glass. He looks around the room for pink locks, having lost Sakura in the veritable throng of medical nin over the course of his short exchange with Sai. Surveying the scene, Kakashi spots her in the kitchen, taking shots for an encouraging audience.

He maneuvers into the kitchen and sidles up behind her. “Slow down, champ,” Kakashi whispers into her ear. “I would prefer if you could consent to what I plan to do you this evening.”

Sakura whirls on him and wraps her arms around his neck. She kisses his cheek before standing on tip toe to lift her lips as close as possible to his ear. “I consent now, whatever it is you have planned,” she says, not as quietly as she thinks.

“At this rate, you won’t remember it, consenting or not,” he counters.

“You owe me one fun night from vacation,” she pouts.

Kakashi looks up from her perfect, soft lips. All eyes are on them. Ears too, he assumes. He pulls Sakura into a kiss, eliciting a cheer from the medical nin, and releases her to her drinking. Sakura is right, of course. She had made sure he survived his own drunk adventure in the Crescent Moon. Kakashi resigns himself to babysitting for the night.

He finds Sakura’s shadow a comfortable place from which to observe the partygoers without having to interact with them. Kakashi has seen the team around the clinic on days he’s had lunch with Sakura, but he doesn’t know them well. Though his stint as Hokage increased his tolerance for socializing, his natural tendency is to watch and listen instead of engaging himself. He feigns sips at the same glass of champagne until it’s warm, watching the team egg Sakura on for yet another round of shots. 

There’s one person conspicuously absent, Kakashi notes. Shizune is nowhere to be found. Likely still at the hospital, accepting a pile of new duties, he thinks. Probably for the best. Kakashi would hate for Sakura to have to see Shizune now, three sheets to the wind.

As he scans the room, he makes eye contact with Ino, still seated next to Sai in the far corner of the room like she’s holding court. She glances to the door and back to him, signaling him to look. Kakashi follows her gaze and finds Yūgao and Sasuke entering together. He smiles at them and gives them a wave they don’t notice from across the room. Kakashi shrugs to himself, takes a small sip of his room-temperature champagne.

Sakura is holding herself together admirably for someone who has taken so many shots. She’s discussing the statistical models of the study with her young data entry team. Twenty minutes ago, her current level of coherence might have made sense.

 _You’re using your chakra to help you process all that drink, aren’t you?_ he asks her through the genjutsu. 

_Guilty_ , Sakura answers. 

Kakashi chuckles to himself as he makes his way to an empty bar stool. 

“What’s so funny, captain?” Yūgao asks, sliding up next to him at the kitchen counter. “Pour two more,” she bids the data entry team as they line up another round.

“Sakura’s going to drink them into a stupor,” Kakashi explains. 

“I know another captain who used to do that to his subordinates,” she says, reaching for the shots and handing one to Kakashi. 

Realizing he won’t be babysitting, Kakashi shrugs and downs the alcohol with her. “Things with Sasuke seem to be going well,” he tests the waters on the subject, curious how she’ll react to talking about Sasuke with him.

“They are,” Yūgao agrees. “She’s gorgeous, you know.” Yūgao inclines her head toward Sakura.

“I do know. I didn’t know you had any interest in other women,” says Kakashi, still nursing the champagne.

“I don’t usually, but what Sasuke told me about his night with you two has me nostalgic for old times,” Yūgao’s eyes smolder as she speaks.

Sakura catches her eye and waves to them at the counter, then makes her way over to them. Waving back, Kakashi looks between the two women and wonders if Sakura caught the look Yūgao was giving him. He’s genuinely surprised Sasuke would admit to Yūgao that Kakashi had been present that night. "That night had a similar effect on me," Kakashi says to Yūgao softly, his eyes on Sakura moving through the kitchen.

“Hi! I didn’t know you’d be here,” Sakura greets Yūgao as she approaches from the other side of the counter.

“Ino invited us. We had dinner planned, so we came after. Sorry we’re late,” Yūgao explains.

“Not at all! I’m happy you made it,” Sakura replies.

“We came to celebrate a great accomplishment,” Sasuke says, walking up behind Yūgao. He takes a protective arm around her shoulder.

Kakashi wonders if Yūgao has been as forthcoming with Sasuke about her past with Kakashi and Hayate as Sasuke has been about Kakashi and Sakura.

“Aren’t you two a handsome pair,” Sakura says. “I’m glad things worked out. Let's drink?” She doesn’t wait for the other three to agree before she pours four shots.

Yūgao lifts her little glass. “To the Journal of the Konoha Academy of Psychiatric Medicine,” she toasts, “for having excellent taste in article submissions.” All four cheer and drink.

“What’s next for the research team, Sakura?” Yūgao asks.

“I don’t know,” Sakura says, wrinkling her nose, about to say more.

“The more pressing question,” Kakashi jumps in to save Sakura from thinking too much about her future at the hospital and clinic, “is when you’re planning to retire.”

“End of the month. Next Friday is my last day, one last mission with Ro,” Yūgao replies. “Is it safe to say Anbu is next for you?” she asks Sakura.

“If Naruto will appoint me, it’s likely,” Sakura guesses. “And you?” Sakura turns to Sasuke.

“Naruto has me going back out every other week,” Sasuke offers.

“He’ll be spending more time in the village,” Yūgao says, leaning her head on his shoulder with a warm, adoring smile.

“That’s good news,” Kakashi says, and he can’t help but smile himself. When he first released Sasuke from prison and sent him out on special missions, Kakashi thought it was unlikely Sasuke would ever return for any length of time. Their relationship is good for both his old teammate and former student, he thinks.

“We’ll have to get dinner sometime,” Yūgao suggests. “A double date.”

“Sounds fun,” Sakura says. 

“Sounds like this foursome is ready to play,” Ino gives them all a wink as she passes by to carry her empty flute to the sink.

The four of them exchange embarrassed glances. The other three look to Sakura for an explanation.

“Relax, you lot,” Ino laughs. “Forehead didn’t tell me anything, but those guilty faces sure do talk.”


	24. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi returns from a mission to find Sakura a mess. Naruto considers Anbu appointments. Yūgao, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi have dinner on the coast.

“Well,” Yūgao grins. “Now that that’s out in the open, who wants to play?”

Sasuke lifts the arm around her shoulders to take his hand to her hair and draw her temple to his lips for a soft kiss. “I’m not nearly drunk enough and there are too many ears nearby for this conversation,” Sasuke says.

“Let’s save it for dinner,” Kakashi suggests.

Sakura’s eyes are wide as she looks among their faces.

 _You are under no obligation to be into this_ , he tells her through the genjutsu.

 _I think I might like it_ , she tells him, her mental voice tremulous.

 _Your tone gives me pause, but if you’re truly excited to try…_ Kakashi is skeptical but pleased she seems willing.

“I know just the place,” Yūgao says. “It’s a hike, near the coast, but the oysters are incredible. We can make a trip of it.”

Sakura smiles, nods. “That sounds perfect,” she says, putting a hand over Yūgao’s.

“Something to look forward to,” Yūgao agrees.

* * *

The next week, Kakashi returns from a three-day mission in the Hidden Stone. After giving Naruto his report, he heads straight for Sakura’s apartment. She answers the door with a small smile, pulling him in by his flak jacket and into her kiss. Kakashi tries to thread his fingers in her hair, but finds it tangled and mussed, like she hasn’t brushed it in as many days as he’s been gone.

When he pulls away and opens his eyes, he notices the bags of takeout strewn about the living room and an “Are you still watching?” prompt on her TV. A Sakura-shaped indentation is clearly visible on the couch, half obscured by a blanket hastily pushed aside.

“Go shower,” Kakashi instructs her. “I’ll clean up here.”

“No, I’ll get it. I just… I’ve been wallowing.”

“Go, Sakura,” he insists. “Let me.”

Sakura’s brow creases, but she does as she is bid.

Kakashi takes a deep breath as he snatches up the bags of takeout, a bag for each meal, each day he’d been gone. He pulls the nearly-full trash bag from the bin and takes it out before returning to replace the bag. He grabs bottles and cups collected on the remaining surfaces and recycles and washes them, respectively. He folds the crumpled blanket neatly over the back of the couch. Everything sorted, he plops down on the couch himself and turns off the TV.

“You should shower too, I’ll order in,” Sakura says, giving him a gentle shake to wake him when she finds him asleep on the couch, fresh from her shower. “Must have been a tough mission.”

“Just very little sleep,” he says, getting up to wash the road off. “Give me those, please,” he nods to his sweatpants on her hips.

Sakura strips them off and hands them over, revealing pink lace underneath. She crosses her arms over her chest. “You just wanted an eyeful.”

The corners of his lips turn up, and he hurries off to the shower without another word.

Kakashi emerges, clean and clad in the sweats and a fresh mask, He finds Sakura in her spot on the couch under the blanket, resuming her binge of the show she must have fallen asleep watching earlier. He snuggles up beside her, throwing an arm around her.

“How many seasons have you been through?” he asks, brushing her hair behind an ear. His fingers glide through it this time.

“Four,” she admits.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Chinese,” she sighs, dropping her head to his shoulder.

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it,” he says, getting up for the door.

They eat in silence but for the TV, and Kakashi clears the empty containers when they finish.

“Bed?” he suggests.

“You go ahead. I’m gonna watch one more.”

Kakashi is disappointed, but he doesn’t protest, unsure of what to say. He kisses the top of her head and gets up to plod off to her bed alone. As he slides into her sheets, Kakashi wonders how long until she snaps out of this funk. Before he nods off, he decides it can’t last past Yūgao’s retirement, now only a week away.

* * *

On Thursday, Kakashi drops by the Hokage Residence to check in with Naruto. Sakura hasn’t improved much, but at least she’s showering now. He is sure that Naruto still intends to assign her to Team Ro, but he figures it can’t hurt to give Naruto some encouragement. Kakashi also wonders who Naruto has appointed to fill the role Sasuke vacated.

“Kakashi sensei,” Naruto looks serious when he speaks.

Kakashi opts not to sink into the chair, Naruto’s formality keeping him on his feet. “Naruto,” Kakashi returns his nod.

“You’re curious about Team Ro?”

“I am,” Kakashi avoids any pretense. “And I am worried about Sakura. She’s been a mess since the Daimyō. She needs a distraction.”

“You of all people know Anbu isn’t a distraction,” Naruto replies. “And you’re the one who wouldn’t appoint her yourself.”

Kakashi stays quiet and waits for Naruto to tell him something he doesn’t know already.

“Yūgao’s spot is hers,” says Naruto, and Kakashi is visibly relieved, “but the commander and I can’t agree on a replacement for Sasuke.”

“The girl from the Chūnin Exam finals,” Kakashi says, recalling the standout. “Hinoko.”

“That would make Ro their captain, and he’s not much older than Hinoko. Sakura would be ineligible until she’d served six months, and that wouldn’t be fair to Ro to replace him after so long, ya know,” Naruto explains.

“I was younger when I was captain,” Kakashi says. “What’s the big deal?”

“Sakura’s study?” Naruto gives him a quizzical look. “Just that thing she worked on for months that is about to be published and shake up the shinobi world as we know it when it comes to sending kids off to battle, ya know.” 

“Right,” Kakashi takes a hand to his temple. “So you and the commander came up with a plan?”

“Yamato or Sasuke,” Naruto says. 

Kakashi nods, puts his hands in his pockets.

“That’s it?” Naruto asks to his back. “You're not going to tell me what you would do?”

“Sasuke is finally happy, Tenzou has been. Pull another older, eligible Anbu from another team and have Hinoko fill that spot,” Kakashi says, looking out into the hall. “or send me back again, but you’ll get more mileage out of Fū or another relatively young Anbu.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you just volunteered yourself… again,” Sakura chastises him as they run to the coast for the dinner with Sasuke and Yūgao.

“They would have done the same for me,” Kakashi defends. “Besides, moving another eligible Anbu from another team makes the most sense. More instability in the short term, but no need for a replacement in the long term. Let’s not mention it tonight, ok? Keep it light, celebratory.” He thinks better of revealing that he had mentioned Fū for the job.

“Alright,” Sakura agrees. 

“Have you thought more about tonight? After dinner?”

“You mean sex with Yūgao and Sasuke? Of course,” Sakura smiles.

“We’ll have a long journey back,” Kakashi notes.

“I’m sure they have inns where we’re headed,” Sakura waves away his concern. “I thought you were excited for old times. What happened?”

Kakashi stops still and waits for her to realize, stop, and run back to him. “I loved Yūgao and Hayate,” Kakashi explains. “I’m happy for her, but something doesn’t feel right about seeing her with someone else.”

“But you’re fine watching me with Sasuke,” Sakura argues. “Is it… you don’t—“

“I do, Sakura. I love you,” he says. 

“This isn’t exactly how I imagined you would say that to me for the first time,” Sakura says slowly.

Kakashi takes a hand to her cheek. “I didn’t imagine you wouldn’t immediately say it back, either.”

She takes her hand to his. “I love you too, I just don’t understand that... old relationship.”

“I’ve been the third wheel most of my life in romance,” Kakashi explains, “Starting with Rin and Obito. The character who tests the relationship between the protagonists.”

“So what you’re saying is, you're more comfortable in threes,” Sakura catches on.

“Unless there are no feelings involved,” he nods.

“This isn’t Icha Icha, sensei,” she says.

“No,” he agrees, swallowing hard at the title she uses for him, “It’s more personal than that.”

“So you’re not willing to—“

“Let’s just see how dinner goes, shall we?” he suggests, suddenly weary of the conversation. “No telling how Sasuke will feel when the time comes.”

Sakura nods and gives his hand at her cheek a squeeze. “Best not to be late then,” she says before taking off.

* * *

Yūgao was right about the oysters. Dinner is the perfect aphrodisiac, and Kakashi is warm with anticipation at dinner’s end. 

“We’ll get a room then, if you two will settle the bill,” Yūgao offers.

Sakura looks to Kakashi. 

“Get two rooms, please,” he requests. “No need for four of us to burden one bed when it’s time to sleep.”

“Adjoining rooms it is then,” Yūgao agrees.

Sasuke gives Kakashi and Sakura an appraising look. Kakashi shifts in his seat and waves, signaling their exit.

Sasuke and Yūgao take their leave, and Sakura fixes him with a glare. “Time to sleep?” she asks.

“You don’t want to share a full-size mattress with three others when sleep comes,” he assures her.

“I don’t want her to think we don’t—“

“You two do,” Kakashi counters. “I’m not so sure Sasuke will. Or that I will. Maybe it’s best if you two…”

Sakura grins. “If that’s a challenge to pull you and Sasuke in, I accept.”

Kakashi sighs. “You’re worse than Jiraiya,” he quips. “Let’s go,” he says, setting the pen down next to the bill.

Kakashi takes an arm around Sakura for the leisurely stroll to the inn from the restaurant. He’s not sure she’s understood his reservations about going to bed with Yūgao and Sasuke. Still, dinner was lovely, and he’s happy to have a mostly-normal Sakura at his side. TV-watching-zombie-Sakura was not fun for him, though he understood her reasons. 

“Nice evening out,” Sakura muses, leaning her head into his shoulder.

He gives her a squeeze. “It is, with you,” he says quietly. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too,” she sighs. “Thank you for taking care of me when I was… depressed.”

“You would do the same for me,” he says.

“You wouldn’t wallow in self-pity,” she counters.

“Not in the same way,” he agrees. “But I can wallow.” He opens the door to the inn and pauses as she enters ahead of him. “We’ll talk about that another time.”

Sasuke is waiting for them in the lobby and tosses Kakashi a key. “Third floor,” he says, and heads upstairs without another word.

“Let’s go then, _sen-sei_ ,” Sakura sing-songs.

Kakashi clenches his fist and wrinkles his nose at her.

* * *

“Welcome, friends,” Yūgao toasts when they enter through the door from their room to hers and Sasuke’s, lifting a plastic cup filled with drink. “I’m afraid these cups are subpar, but they’ll do.” 

She pours two more cups as Sasuke moves to the bed to sit at her side, freeing up the arm chairs for Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi and Sakura accept the sake and raise their cups.

“I have to admit,” Kakashi says, taking a sip from his cup, “I hesitate to _play_ tonight at all, history being what it is. I wonder if Yūgao and Sakura might go it alone, and if Sasuke would agree to watch as well.”

“So much for pretense,” Sakura says, turning red from both his words and the drink.

“I agree,” Sasuke replies. “I have too much history with Sakura and Kakashi with Yūgao for my own comfort this evening. Dinner was lovely, but I’m not prepared to share much more.”

“Just your girlfriend, with me,” Sakura teases.

“I’d share more with you, and he with her,” Sasuke says, eyes flicking to Kakashi as if to challenge him.

“Sasuke’s right, Sakura,” Kakashi says, and turns to Yūgao. “Is that alright with you?”

“I can agree, especially if there might be more next time when we're all more... settled,” Yūgao says. “Come here, darling.” She beckons Sakura and licks her lips.

Sakura feels helpless to resist. She finds herself between Sasuke and Yūgao, kissing Yūgao fervently, threading her fingers through her hair. She pulls away to drain her cup and fill it again, offering a refill to Yūgao as well.

Sasuke extends his cup and Kakashi’s too, before taking the refreshed drinks with him back to the chair Sakura had vacated, handing Kakashi’s cup back to him. Sasuke holds his cup out to Kakashi for a silent toast as Yūgao presses back in to pull Sakura into another kiss.

Sakura’s mind races and pauses, the drink and the kiss overwhelming her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,
> 
> sorry for leaving you hanging here, but it's a holiday. this is what i could power through & edit since my last posting. thanks as always for reading and so so much for leaving comments!
> 
> -U


	25. The Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura begins training with the new Team Ro.

“I’m sorry,” Sakura says, pulling away from Yūgao’s kiss. “It’s a lot all at once.”

“We can stop, if you want,” Yūgao says, taking a hand to her chin. “Whatever you need, Sakura.”

“I just...” Sakura says, weak-kneed, “I just need a moment. Some water.”

Yūgao nods and fishes ice from a bucket into another plastic cup and hands it to her. “Tap runs cold,” she says.

Sakura takes the cup to the sink, hand shaking, ice trembling. 

“Perhaps tonight is not the night,” Kakashi ventures.

“No,” Sakura insists, sipping her water. “I just need the room to stop spinning is all.”

“That’s all?” Sasuke laughs.

“Don’t be cruel, Sasuke,” Yūgao warns. “It’s my first time with a woman too. Hesitation is natural with an audience.”

“I’m not hesitating,” Sakura defends, “I’m hydrating.”

“You’re prevaricating,” Sasuke corrects.

“I’m being quite direct,” Sakura challenges him. She sets her cups of water and sake aside. “I’m just nervous.”

Sasuke sips, but doesn’t speak. Kakashi reaches out to Sakura through his genjutsu. _Let’s go, Sakura. You don’t look well_ , he says to her privately.

 _I’m not_ , she thinks at him, upset with herself, still shaking.

“I’ve had too much to drink,” Kakashi announces. “I need to lie down. Will you join me, Sakura?”

“Yes, of course,” she manages.

Sasuke smirks. Yūgao frowns.

Kakashi takes an arm around Sakura and draws her to her feet, quickly departing. “Goodnight, Yūgao, Sasuke,” he says on the way out. Safe in their room, he locks the door behind them.

Sakura collapses face down on their identical bed, water in hand. “I blew it,” she says quietly.

“You shouldn’t have to force yourself or ply yourself with drink to enjoy sex,” he says, sitting next to her prone form and gently rubbing her back.

“I’m a wreck,” she whines, and he can’t disagree. “I’ve been a wreck since that day. Can’t do anything right.”

“You have been off, but that’s not what happened in there tonight,” he soothes. “Sasuke and I were already uncomfortable, and you aren’t that into Yūgao on her own. Simple. No more sake or water could have made the room stop spinning for you.”

“Thanks for pulling me out of there,” she says, sitting up. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiles, pulls off his shirt. “Thanks for letting me play the hero tonight.”

Sakura moves closer to him, eyes roaming the scars that crisscross his chest, fingers following her gaze. “You’ve been the hero this whole time,” she breathes.

“Some hero,” he says with a fake laugh. “I’ve lost more fights than I’ve won since I was assigned to Team Seven.”

“You’ve been Hokage and Anbu since then too,” Sakura’s brow creases. Self-deprecation doesn’t suit him. She looks up at him, searching the half of his face she can see, brushing wild gray locks from his eyes. “Maybe you’re a supporting character in Sasuke’s and Yūgao’s stories, but you’re the hero in mine.”

He kisses her then, slow and meaningful, conveying the gratitude he feels for her understanding.

* * *

Sakura’s first two weeks of Anbu training are rigorous and unrelenting. Fū is as cold a captain as he was a lover. None too gentle, and Sakura is woefully out of shape. Even Ro seems like he’s struggling, and Sakura doesn’t feel quite so bad about her difficulty keeping up.

When she’s on the brink of exhaustion, Sakura thinks about Sasuke saying, “You’re prevaricating,” at the inn. Her energy soars, fueled by rage, and she can press through another several rounds of sparring. Ro always notices when that surge of inspiration hits, being on the receiving end of her blows.

“Where does it come from?” Ro asks, seated comfortably with Sakura and Fū around a campfire. “Just when I think you’re done, when anyone else would fold, you hit back harder than any reasonable person would believe possible.”

“Unbridled rage,” Sakura says with a smile. “Hard to capture at your age, but live long enough, and you’ll find it.”

Fū smirks, the uncommon honesty of her words cutting through his customary poise.

“With you two at my back, I’m sure I will,” Ro says with a gracious bow. “I’m tired now. I’m done for this evening.”

Fū nods as Ro retreats to his tent.

“One more training day. Rest well. I’d offer to put you to bed,” Fū says to Sakura, his voice low, a small smile on his lips, “but I fear the wrath of the Copy Ninja.”

“You’d be surprised at what earns his wrath and what he finds irresistible,” Sakura says, wondering how Kakashi might find her and Fū together. Sakura resolves to ask over the weekend, her first respite from Anbu training since starting two weeks ago. “We’ll find out,” she assures Fū. 

Fū raises an eyebrow, but his smile doesn’t drop.

* * *

“What would you think,” Sakura says as she climbs into bed Saturday evening next to Kakashi, “of watching—“

“Watching you and Fū?” Kakashi finishes for her, setting his Icha Icha aside on the bedside table and taking off his reading glasses.

“How did you— of course you did. His being made our captain was your idea,” Sakura sucks her teeth at him. “So you’ve thought about it already? Is that why you... You wouldn’t.”

“I thought about it the moment you revealed your ‘arrangement’ with him on the walk to the Hokage Residence after Naruto’s baby reveal party—“

“Sip-and-see,” Sakura corrects.

“Right. The first day we ever—“

“Fucked?”

“I was going to say made love, but sure,” Kakashi says.

“Is that why you made a move that day?” Sakura asks.

“You know I was interested in having my way with you long before then. I made at least one attempt before that day,” Kakashi sucks his teeth at her now. “I am interested in you with Fū. Less messy than Sasuke and Yūgao.”

Sakura groans, covers her head with a pillow. “Have you spoken to either of them since?” she asks from her hiding place.

Kakashi imagines her cheeks flush the same color as her hair. “No use in trying to talk to Sasuke, I imagine. Don’t you think?” Kakashi peers down at her, lifting the pillow over her head to give her a smirk. 

Sakura gives him a muffled, agreeable sound.

“I spoke to Yūgao about it briefly,” says Kakashi. “She agreed it was impulsive to push ahead with all of us feeling as we did. We talked about Hayate.”

Sakura reaches a hand out to rest on his arm and pushes the pillow over her head aside. 

“I don’t know if she ever knew how I felt until we talked,” he continues, shakes his head. “As if it was all just sex for me. Serves me right for reading porn in public, right?” He gives a disbelieving laugh.

“No,” Sakura disagrees, but doesn’t know what else to say.

“It was a long time ago,” he sighs, setting a hand over hers. “It was good to say it out loud.” 

Sakura sits up. “Is it inappropriate to climb into your lap and kiss you when you just finished telling me about talking with an… ex?” Ex is probably the right word for what Yūgao was to Kakashi.

“Come on,” Kakashi says, holding her hand to steady her as she throws a leg across him to straddle his waist. “Your kiss is quite welcome.”

Sakura takes his cheeks in her palms and presses her lips to his and grinds into his lap. Kakashi’s hands instinctively fall to her cotton shorts, rolling her into him and finding a rhythm. He slides his thumbs and index fingers under the elastic, but Sakura keeps kissing and pressing into him, even after the hint.

Kakashi breaks their kiss to tell her, “I can give you more if you hop up and take these off.” He gives the elastic another tug.

“Right,” Sakura breathes, sliding to his side to remove her shirt and shorts. Kakashi slips out of his flannel too. He draws her back into his lap as soon as she’s lost her clothes. 

Sakura wastes no time, taking a hand between them to line him up and take him inside. One hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair, she winds her hips forward and back. He drops his head to her neck, breathes in her soft scent. 

“Warm and wet and tight,” he says into her ear, kissing at her neck He drags his teeth to her shoulder, bites softly as she continues to work. His hands are at her breasts, nipples hard underneath them.

“You like it?” she asks, though she already knows the answer.

“Mhmm,” he hums into her shoulder, hands sliding down to her thighs. When she slides forward again to take him in fully, he spreads her legs wider, pulls her closer to him with two handfuls of ass, and holds her there.

Sakura bucks against him. “Right there,” she whines. “Harder, right there, sensei.”

Kakashi swears. He holds her close to him as she writhes on him, knowing she’s close to her orgasm. “Come, Sakura,” he demands, and she does. When she stills, Kakashi wraps her in his arms and flips her back to the bed. Three long, deep strokes, her mussed hair, and the flush of her skin are all he needs to finish inside her.

Kakashi rolls to her side to catch his breath. “You’ve got to wait until you come before you use that word.”

“You held on,” Sakura says, hopping up from the bed to clean up.

“Just barely,” he calls to her back. He smiles when he catches sight of his handprints, red against the creamy complexion of her backside.

* * *

“Two days left,” Ro says to the campfire. “Think we’ll make it, captain?”

Fū replies with an affirmative grunt. 

“Have you ever heard him speak full sentences, Sakura?” Ro asks.

“I have,” Sakura says, “but I do prefer him quiet.”

Ro raises an eyebrow. “He knows too much?”

Fū chuckles, shakes his head, and heads off to his tent.

Sakura laughs a little too. “Goodnight, captain,” she calls after him.

Ro turns to Sakura. “He didn’t say much, but that laugh said a lot,” he says, almost accusatory. “When did you two…?”

Sakura shakes her head. “You are too observant for your own good, kid. Did you ask Yūgao and Sasuke the same question when you noticed them?”

“You may not fear him, but Sasuke scares me,” Ro says.

“I don’t scare you?” Sakura asks, almost offended.

“You wouldn’t leave me to die,” Ro says, no hint of humor in his face.

“Two days left,” Sakura says, thinking better of entertaining Ro’s notion that Sasuke would be so cruel to a teammate. “Let’s get some rest.”

The final two days of training involve endless sparring and her teammates helping Sakura master, as well as one can given the finality of the jutsu, the body elimination technique. The sparring is miserable for Sakura after Ro finds a blindspot on her left side. Learning the body elimination technique is less frustrating but exponentially more morbid.

“You’ve got the hand signs,” Fū says. 

“All that’s left to do is to imagine your entire being and everything you’ve ever known being completely immolated,” Ro says. “Piece of cake.”

“This isn’t horrifying for you two?” Sakura asks.

“It’s necessary,” Fū says succinctly.

“For the safety of the village? A small price to pay,” Ro agrees.

Sakura whistles and takes a deep breath.

“You’re dismissed, Ro,” Fū says. “We’ll have a mission in three days.”

“See you then,” Ro says and body flickers away immediately.

“You’ll be able to do it, if the time comes,” Fū says. “Take it from me, there are worse feelings. Not such a bad way to go.”

“This is why I prefer when you don’t talk,” Sakura teases. “Can I be dismissed too?”

“You’re dismissed, Sakura.”

“Great. What are you plans this evening?” she asks.

Fū shrugs. 

“You’re coming with me,” Sakura says, taking him by the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less cringeworthy, some smut, and an old friend. here's hoping this chapter brings you joy! thanks for reading and sticking with me.
> 
> -u
> 
> p.s. does this needs tags it doesn’t have? i’m trying to strike a balance btwn accurate and excessive. plz let me know


	26. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi enjoy an evening with Fū. Sasuke reveals big plans. Team Ro gets its first mission.

“We’ve been in the field for two weeks, Sakura,” Fū resists her pull at his arm. “Let me go home and shower at least.”

“Of course,” she says, feeling sheepish at her own eagerness. “We’ll meet you at that dive bar tonight. See you then.”

Sakura waves to Fū as she backs away to the path home. Sakura almost trips, tries to play it off with a spin move to turn to face the gravel path. _Smooth_ , she winces.

Things with Fū had fizzled out around the time she first noticed Kakashi’s interest in her, but she still finds him incredibly attractive. Big and broad where Kakashi is lean and lanky, Fū is categorically, unequivocally a hunk. The excitement she feels is less a flutter and warmth, more heat and hunger.

Sakura has to rub the chills from her arms just thinking about what and who is to come tonight.

* * *

“Now this,” Kakashi says, sliding up behind her as she puts on her earrings in front of the bathroom mirror to kiss her shoulder, “is the kind of enthusiasm I like to see before we bring someone else to bed.”

“A little easier without my old crush and your ex and all those years of baggage,” muses Sakura. ”Fū’s always been transactional about sex and a good friend.”

“He’s also your teammate now,” Kakashi says.

“We can play with Fū and look out for his heart too,” Sakura assures him. 

“That’s good to hear. You’re dressed like you’re ready to break some hearts this evening,” Kakashi takes her hand overhead and gives her a twirl to get an eyeful of her rear in her jeans. “If you’re ready, it’s already late.”

Sakura touches up her lipstick and gives herself one last look in the mirror before taking his arm and body flickering to the bar. 

Fū sits at a bar stool, listening intently to Yūgao telling Team Ro war stories. Sakura and Kakashi come up to the bar alongside Fū, across from Yūgao and Sasuke. Kakashi recognizes the story, about a battle from shortly after Rin’s death. He doesn’t remember the mission so much as he remembers the way Yūgao held his gaze all night that night with Hayate, even when Hayate was inside her.

“One raikiri, that’s all it took, and the guy was done for,” Yūgao concludes, flashing him a smile. “Speak of the devil.”

“And he shall appear,” Kakashi gives the other couple a wave and orders drinks.

“Daiquiris again?” Sakura raises an eyebrow at him as the bartender slides her a whiskey and puts ice and pink drink mix in a blender.

“I like what I like,” he says, eyeing her hand on Fū’s arm. “How’d she do?” he asks Fū.

“She finished well. Body elimination technique gave her trouble,” Fū refers to training.

“I meant her ass in those jeans tonight,” Kakashi says, his voice low. 

Fū gives Sakura an appraising look.

“I’m going to walk away so you two can get a better look,” Sakura says with a wink. She struts away across the room to Yūgao and Sasuke, looking back at them as she leans back on the bar to chat.

“You two are okay with this?” asks Fū, watching Kakashi watch her.

“Okay is putting it mildly,” Kakashi says. “I like to watch her enjoy herself.”

“She seems to like your watching,” says Fū, sipping his beer as Sakura glances back at them.

“She is excited for me to watch her with you,” Kakashi says, looking back to Fū from Sakura’s smile.

“We can put on a show,” Fū agrees. 

“You’ve roped him into your game,” Sasuke notes, stepping up to Fū’s other elbow across from Kakashi. “A safer choice.”

Fū excuses himself to the restroom.

“Safer?” Kakashi cocks his head, stirs his daiquiri with his straw.

“Less feelings,” Sasuke explains. 

Kakashi shrugs.

“I’m going to ask Yūgao to marry me,” Sasuke says, no other prelude to his revelation. “What do you think?”

“You seem well matched,” Kakashi smiles at him as he claps Sasuke on the back. “Congratulations, Sasuke. You both deserve this happiness.”

“She is perfect. Adventurous,” Sasuke says, his eyes ahead to where Yūgao and Sakura are giggling and dancing on the other side of the bar. “More adventurous than I am. I’m sure you know.”

“I remember,” Kakashi smiles, looking up to follow Sasuke’s gaze.

Fū returns, takes up his beer. “Another round?” Fū suggests, nodding to his half-empty beer and Sasuke’s. He gives the tiny umbrella hanging from the edge of Kakashi’s empty daiquiri a sidelong glance.

“One more, but a beer this time for me,” Kakashi agrees. 

Sasuke takes a hand to Fū’s shoulder as he drains the dregs of his mug. “Good luck with these two,” Sasuke says, accepting the fresh mug of beer and raising it. “To an adventurous evening.”

* * *

“How does this work?” Fū asks, taking a seat on Sakura’s bed. 

Kakashi draws the blinds before taking a seat in the arm chair near Sakura’s window, a fresh cup of tea in hand. “You play, I watch,” Kakashi says, blowing steam from his cup.

Sakura sets a glass of water on the night stand and climbs up on the bed next to Fū. “I’m sure you remember what to do,” Sakura says, lifting the hem of his shirt. 

Fū takes his arms overhead and lets her remove the shirt. When her hands go to his belt, he lifts her chin to his and kisses her.

His kiss reminds her of that last night after the war, her fireside story of the last battle, the crowd that grew around her as she told the tale, sneaking out of Fū’s tent before he could wake up. Sakura’s fingers fail at the belt and snake up his chest. Familiar muscles ripple under her hands as Fū shifts and unbuckles the belt himself. He reaches for Sakura’s shirt, twists the button of her jeans.

Sakura lets him take the shirt, looking to Kakashi in the chair by the window. He’s relaxed, feet up. He lifts his tea to her and smiles. _Will you look at me during?_ his voice cuts between her ears.

Fū’s mouth is on her shoulder, kissing down to her breast. Sakura can’t help but look down. His hand finds the clasp of her bra, releases it. She looks back to Kakashi, still smiling and sipping his tea. Fū takes her nipple in his mouth, sliding to his knees on the floor in front of her. His shoulders are nearly level with hers, even kneeling.

Sakura weaves her fingers into Fū’s hair, directing him to the other breast, eyes still fixed on Kakashi. She takes her hands to her waistband and under her panties, wiggling out of them as Fū continues to work at her breast. Sakura kicks free of the jeans and underwear, one hand on the mattress behind her holding her up to him. She takes her other hand to Fū’s head again to get his attention and signals for him to go down.

 _Well done_ , Kakashi says to her through the genjutsu. 

Sakura moans when Fū does the thing with his tongue she always liked and fights through the waves of pleasure to lift her head and look Kakashi in the eyes again. _I will be well done_ , she tells him. _When you’ve finished with me._

 _That’s sweet_ , Kakashi sips his tea. _I have an idea of what to do, but you’ll have to tell me more about the tongue thing you like so much._ Sakura grins, having forgotten he can hear most of what’s going on in her head when he uses this genjutsu. _I’d say he’ll have you done in a matter of seconds. Look at how you’re breathing._

Kakashi is right. Sakura curls forward around Fū, holding onto his shoulders to steady herself. Her hips rise underneath him, one foot against the box spring, toes of the other pressing into the floor. She cries out when she can’t hold on any longer and lies back as her orgasm washes over her.

When she lifts her head to look at them, Fū is kicking off his trousers. “How do you want it?” Fū looks between Sakura and Kakashi, unsure of whose consent he needs.

“Right here,” Sakura says, beckoning with one hand and propping herself up on her other elbow. “Just pull out first. You can come on my chest.”

 _Good girl_ , Kakashi encourages her. He’s pleased she already knows he doesn’t want to see Fū come inside her without any discussion.

Sakura watches Fū enter her in a swift movement, dropping the leg nearest Kakashi off the side of the bed to afford him a better view. She turns her head to the side to watch Kakashi watch Fū pound into her.

 _Look at him_ , Kakashi tells her. He wants her to want to look him in the eye as she was doing, but he remembers how it felt to be in Fū’s position. When Yūgao would watch Hayate while he was inside her, their intimacy stung. Sakura obeys him, eyes fixed on Fū.

Fū kisses her again, the snap of his hips and the squelch of his pounding into her the only sounds in the room.

Sakura pulls her mouth from his to give voice to the waves of pleasure Fū pumps into her pussy. “Fuck yes, Fū,” she breathes. “It’s so good, fast, hot.” Fū puts a hand over her mouth and presses his thumb inside to silence her. Sakura’s eyes lock on his. She sucks at his thumb, tongue swirling.

“Come,” Sakura manages around the thumb in her mouth. “Come on me, Fū.”

Fū thrusts into her four or five more strong strokes, before pulling out to rub his tip against her clit and his shaft under his palm. Two more strokes leave him empty on her chest and stomach, sticky cum staying stuck where it lands on Sakura’s torso.

Sakura hops up to clean up, running to her master bath for a damp, warm cloth. She hands the cloth to Fū, sheepish about how quickly she came earlier. He wipes himself clean and pulls his pants back on. “I can go,” he says, watching Kakashi and Sakura eye each other. Sakura fixes her mouth to protest.

“Let me go,” Fū repeats, pulling on his shirt. Sakura nods, understanding his urgency and the awkwardness settling over him. She kisses Fū goodnight, and he takes his leave, shutting Sakura’s apartment door behind him.

Kakashi sets his teacup aside and stands, moving to Sakura’s side. He takes the cloth Fū left at her side to her chest, wiping Fū’s cum from her. The cloth is cold and damp. Kakashi takes Sakura’s breast into his mouth, fumbles with his pants, and, once freed, lines himself up with her entrance.

Kakashi enters her, pressing in smooth and hard where Fū left off. His hand kneads Sakura’s other exposed breast, hips finding a smooth rhythm between them. Sakura moans, stretched to her limit. She comes hard, and Kakashi fills her, coming too when her walls clamp down around him.

“That’s my girl,” Kakashi hisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter closer! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for your notes and letting me know what you think.
> 
> -u


	27. The Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kage react to the publication of the article. Sakura embarks on her first Anbu mission.

Within the next week, the research team’s article is published in the Journal of the Konoha Academy of Psychiatric Medicine. The Kage have preemptively planned a summit to discuss the article’s implications and the Leaf’s immediate response to the study. The summit takes place on the day of publication. 

Sakura is present for the summit, seated in the shadows of the room with Kakashi and Shikamaru in their respective Hokage and advisor roles. Sakura is there to defend the article and study if necessary. She isn’t sure whether she should be pleased that no one has any questions for her. Naruto and the Fire Daimyō defend the Daimyō’s concession to allow for collective education of younger civilian and shinobi children, despite the Fire Daimyō’s distaste for Sakura personally.

The other Kage and Daimyō are pleased with the the compromise of collective early education— no need to change current practices of training shinobi young. Nevertheless, the leaders of the Water, Lightning, and Wind are still concerned. The stability of their rule is threatened by rival politicians who see even incremental change as radical, the existence of the study itself as unacceptable.

“It’s the same group rising up in the Sand and the Hidden Cloud,” the Mizukage explains. “They call themselves Protectors. Their chief complaint is that, during this time of peace, the new generation is growing weak. They see this change as likely to to accelerate that weakening. And their voices are strong.”

“They hold rallies in the streets, and their leaders make speeches calling for a return to greatness. Their existence is a threat to the Shinobi Union,” the Cloud Daimyō adds.

“The children’s clinics have become targets. If you haven’t already, increase the security available to yours,” Gaara informs them. He looks up from the long table of Kage and Daimyō to where Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kakashi are seated in shadow behind Naruto’s seat at the table. “Though she can take care of herself, Haruno Sakura appears at the top of a Bingo Book the Protectors have started printing.” 

“We consider this Konoha’s mess to clean up,” the Raikage speaks up too, just in case their collective meaning isn’t clear.

“Right,” Naruto says. “Do not misunderstand my agreement. I will send my best to address the Protectors and curb their growing movement. I also expect you to understand that I am in full support of whatever measures need doing to advance the mental and physical health of young and all shinobi. The study and collective education are just first steps, ya know. The Leaf will handle this.” 

Naruto gives the Anbu Commander a terse nod and turns in his chair to address Shikamaru, “Take them back to the office, and summon Sasuke and the rest of Team Ro. Give Sakura the file on the Sand.”

* * *

“Fū, Ro. Sakura will fill you in on the details. She read the report while we waited,” Naruto says to Team Ro. “Sasuke has already secured intel that the leaders of the group, the Protectors, are in the Sand for the next several days for another public demonstration. You’re to end it.” 

Naruto turns to Kakashi and Sasuke. “You’ll escort the Kage and Daimyō back home this evening and run reconnaissance in the Cloud and Mist.”

“Who goes with whom?” Sasuke asks.

Naruto looks at him like he’s lost all sense. “I don’t care. Flip a coin, ya know.”

“I’ll take the Mist,” Kakashi offers. Sasuke shoots him a grateful look.

“No need to wait for Gaara, you lot,” Naruto turns back to Team Ro. “When Kakashi and Sasuke have finished gathering information and you’ve taken care of the Sand, we’ll see about sending you on to the Cloud and Mist. You’re dismissed.”

Sakura gives Kakashi a wistful look on her way out with Team Ro. _Give them hell, Sakura_ , his voice cuts between her ears as she walks into the hallway. 

_Bring me back a good story about the Mizukage_ , she thinks. Sakura grins when his reply is a strangled, embarrassed laugh.

_Bring me back a good story about Fū._

Sakura is already halfway down the stairs, out of range of his genjutsu. _I will_ , she thinks, even though she knows he won’t hear her.

Sakura is excited to leave on her first Anbu mission though unsettled to know her own study is the impetus for her assignment. Even after the battle with Kaguya, Sakura never earned the kind of notoriety that would land her in a Bingo Book. She wonders who else the Protectors have named for death and feels guilty for putting them in harm’s way.

As they begin the three day voyage to the Sand, Sakura explains to Fū and Ro that the Protectors see the research team’s work as a threat and that they began their movement to oppose change to shinobi training in service of keeping the skills of the next generation sharp. Their political will threatens to topple the established order in the Sand, Mist, and Cloud, and the leaders of those villages and their nations have entrusted the Leaf, as the home of the study, with setting things straight.

Sasuke’s report revealed the names of two operatives active in the Sand, apparently the masterminds behind the entire operation and former associates of Hebi Akari of the Hidden Rain: Jun and Risa. Their demonstration scheduled in the Sand in several days’ time involves a full-on cage match among tiny shinobi too young to enter the Academy, proffered to the spectacle by their fanatic parents. Sasuke had found that the Protectors’ primary supporters were civilian parents of aspiring shinobi children, or more accurately, civilian parents aspiring to be parents of shinobi children.

“Weird flex,” Ro comments. Fū is characteristically silent.

“We’ll find them at the inn, of course. They’ve set up something of a home base there,” Sakura says. “We’ll get a room when we arrive.”

* * *

“Hatake Kakashi,” says the Mizukage. Her velvety voice has the hint of a school girl’s squeal. “I’m honored the Hokage saw fit to send you this time. You were sorely missed at the dinner before the exams, though Sasuke and I enjoyed ourselves nonetheless.”

“The honor is mine, Mei,” Kakashi bows and kisses her hand. In his years as Hokage, he found she was most pliant under frequent application of harmless flirting.

“Sakura confirmed your little… arrangement that evening. Any chance it’s an open one?” the Mizukage’s eyes sparkle.

Kakashi looks to the pained expressions of Chōjūrō and Ao behind her. “After a fashion,” Kakashi tells the truth. “I don’t play without her, unfortunately.”

“Pity,” she says. “We could have such fun. Come, no time to waste. I have a country to run, and you’ve a mission to complete.”

* * *

“So how did you two… you know? Back in the day?” Ro asks, apropos of nothing, as Team Ro rests and eats fireside. The first day of travel is in the books, a third of the journey to the Sand complete. 

Fū catches Sakura’s gaze, then closes his eyes. _Did you tell him?_ Fū asks, using his clan’s telepathy.

 _He guessed during training_ , Sakura answers.

_Does he know about the other night?_

_As far as he knows, it’s all in the past_.

“Sore subject?” Ro prompts them.

“War is stressful,” Fū says, as if that explains everything.

“The night of the last battle with Kaguya,” Sakura offers, unashamed. “Spirits were flowing and running high.”

“Ah, romantic,” Ro sighs.

“Not really,” Sakura corrects the record. “Just fucking.”

Fū gives her a blank look.

“He’s a friend, it was never romantic, though I know Ino wanted it to be. I’ve come to respect Fū as a teammate in the time since,” Sakura says.

“Is it romance then with the Sixth Hokage?” Ro asks.

Sakura hesitates a beat before answering, “Yes. What’s with the questions?”

“I’m a young killing machine,” Ro says, as if it’s perfectly obvious. “Romance is interesting.” 

Sakura and Fū stare at him for several long seconds. 

“What if we try some diplomacy first, captain? Think they’ll reason with us?” Sakura asks Fū. 

“They produced a Bingo Book and put you in it,” Fū says. “You described their followers as ‘fanatics.’ You won’t be talking them out of it.”

Ro huffs, “You two are no fun. I’m off to bed.”

“Take a literal page from Kakashi’s book,” Sakura calls after him. “Buy yourself some porn.”

Ro lifts his middle finger to the sky as he skulks away.

“It’s good advice,” Sakura shrugs, turning back to Fū and the fire. “You’re right about the Protectors.”

Fū is quiet.

“You wanna have sex?” Sakura asks.

Fū shuts his eyes. _He’ll hear._

 _Wait a while, he’ll be passed out_ , Sakura counters.

 _I meant the two of us talking, now. Is this another game you two like to play?_ Fū’s lips curl into a smile.

 _Kakashi put me up to it, actually, so yes_ , Sakura explains.

 _Someone will need to keep watch_ , Fū says.

 _Make a shadow clone_ , Sakura suggests.

Fū breaks his jutsu to make a clone and stands to return to his tent.

“Goodnight Fū,” Sakura calls, for Ro’s benefit, if he’s still awake to hear, and follows behind him.

Fū’s clone sits, staring off beyond the campfire.

The real Fū holds the tent open for Sakura to duck inside. She pulls him in by his gray Anbu vest and sets about removing it. His shirt is next, but he stops her hands at his belt and brings them to his chest. He kisses her, hot, needy, and searching.

He pulls away to kneel on his bedroll and work at her trousers. When she’s free from her pants and panties, he lays back and draws her down by the hand to straddle his face. Sakura closes her eyes and pictures Kakashi. He’d learned the tongue thing quickly that night after Fū left, and she’d come twice more.

Just thinking about it has her at the edge of orgasm.

Sakura reaches back to pull at Fū’s pants. She comes before she can finish, riding out the feeling on his chin. She climbs over his shoulders and down to his hips to work at his pants properly. Two heartbeat thrums more and he’s free, sliding inside her. Sakura rides fast and hard, looking up to the tent top, mind with Kakashi.

Fū reaches for her wrist to draw her vest down to his chest. He holds her to him and bucks into her. He tries to catch her lips, but she turns her head to his shoulder. Feeling guilty, she whispers, “Fuck yes, yes Fū,” hoping to encourage him. He lifts a hand to her mouth to silence her and comes hard.

 _Do you want us caught?_ he asks, eyes closed. 

_There are worse things_ , she thinks to him.

She pulls on her pants and gives him a wink before scurrying out to her own bedroll.

“Goodnight, Sakura,” Fū’s clone calls from the campfire.

* * *

The second day of travel bleeds into the third. Sakura is weary of the road when she enters the inn, disguised in a henge and traveler’s clothes. She rents a single room for the three of them, grateful for the double beds.

When her teammates body flicker to meet her upstairs, Sakura has already stripped from her disguise and pulled on the robe hanging in the closet. Ro drops her gear and pack at the foot of one bed with his, the cloud of dust they give off making her sneeze.

“Bless you,” Ro says.

“Thanks,” she sniffs. “What’s the plan, captain?”

Fū is gone, a slim woman wearing his oversized Anbu gear in her place. “Give me your pants and shirt, Sakura,” Fū says from under his henge. His voice is soft and lilting, hers. Sakura pulls her clothes from the pack and tosses them to him. Fū dresses, no modesty for his borrowed body.

Sakura turns away. From the corner of her eye she sees Ro is rapt, staring at Fū’s new curves. She grabs his elbow and turns him around. “It’s not polite to ogle your captain,” she chastises.

“Oh, like you haven’t,” Ro retorts.

Sakura punches him in the shoulder, hard.

“Enough,” Fū says. “I’ll make a pass through the inn, see what I can learn. Hand me the ice bucket?”

Sakura reaches for it on the table between the beds, passes it to Fū.

“We’ll make a plan when I locate them,” he says, and the slim woman turns on her heel and heads into the hall.

Sakura punches Ro once more for good measure.

“You really have no business being so strong, you know,” he says, cradling his arm with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,
> 
> nanowrimo is over, but this fic isn’t finished! trying to keep the same pace to get to the end. we are close. thanks as usual for reading. i hope this ch is enjoyable.
> 
> -u
> 
> p.s. i went through and edited each chapter at some point today. lots of awful typos. jeez. if u need a friend to proofread your fics, i’m willing to trade!


	28. The Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Team Ro completes its first mission.

The slim woman returns in under an hour, the ice bucket filled somewhere along the way. Sakura and Ro each lounge on one of the double beds, discussing Ro’s romantic prospects. Neither turns to Fū upon his return. Ro is adamant that he does _not_ have a crush on the newest, youngest Anbu recruit fresh from the Chūnin Exam. 

“Hinoko is brash,” Ro says, “Not ladylike at all.”

“Fū isn’t ladylike either, and you found his henge plenty attractive earlier,” Sakura counters.

“Through sheer dumb luck,” Fū interrupts, “they’re in the room directly above us.”

Ro and Sakura exchanges glances.

“You sound like a pair of siblings annoying the shit out of each other,” Fū says, changing back into his own clothes before dispelling the henge. “Don’t worry about keeping your voices down.”

Ro watches shamelessly. Sakura nails him with a pillow.

“So what’s the plan?” asks Sakura.

“Ro will unlock the door to their room. I’ll mind body switch into Jun while they sleep early in the morning. You two mind the door while I take out Risa. I’ll attend the demonstration as Jun, do my best to disperse the Protectors,” Fū says, his voice and body his own again.

“Ro, you have jutsus for locked doors?” Sakura gives him a puzzled look.

Ro gestures to the slim senbon on his pack. “We’ve never met a lock that could stop us. All that’s left is sleeping arrangements. You two are comfortable sharing, I assume,” Ro tosses the offending pillow back at Sakura, hard.

Fū takes the pillow from her and climbs into the bed beside her. His broad shoulders bump her hip.

Sakura stands and moseys over to her pack at the foot of the bed. “I’ll take the floor,” she says, pulling out her bedroll and spreading it over the rug between the beds.

* * *

Sakura wakes when Fū rises and begins strapping on his gear and mask. Sakura picks up her uniform from where Fū’s henge disrobed and dresses herself before rousing Ro. Ro blinks awake as Sakura straps on her weapons and dons her mask. Sakura and Fū wait impatiently for him to get moving.

“What?” Ro catches them staring as he turns from the single-use coffee maker on the room’s desk. He lazily pulls on his vest and gear before retrieving the paper cup of coffee and taking a sip. “Missions before breakfast, fine. But there’s coffee available and I cannot pick locks well without caffeine.”

“I’ve seen you do it,” Fū says.

“Not well, surely,” says Ro as he drains the cup, crumples it, tosses it in the bin, and dons his mask. 

Sakura smiles under hers.

Ro leads the way upstairs, spinning his senbon between his fingers. When they reach the room above theirs, Ro has the lock open without a sound. He slowly turns the knob and steps aside for Fū to slip in through the slightly open door. Ro draws the door back shut to block the hallway light from streaming into the room.

Sakura and Ro listen to a muffled struggle ensue on the other side of the door. Shortly after the noise stops, a tall, slender man opens the door and gestures for them to enter. 

“One of you carry my body back to the room. We’ll head to the market square straight away,” he commands. Jun’s voice is unsettlingly deep against the contrast of his slight frame. “Quickly.”

“Lock the door behind, Ro,” Sakura whispers. She lifts Fū from where he’s slumped against the closet door and moves quietly as possible out the door, down the hall. Jun follows as Ro kneels to the keyhole. Sakura takes the stairs at an awkward angle to fit Fū through the stairwell given the stiff way he’s hanging over her shoulder. Jun takes a hand to one of his legs to help steady Sakura on the way down.

Back inside their rented room and having encountered not another single soul, Sakura lays Fū’s body as gently as possible down on the bed. Fū-in-Jun’s-body pulls weapons off of Fū’s real body and fishes in his pack for a cloak. 

“I know it’s you in there,” Sakura says, “but this is unsettling as all fuck.”

“Imagine being in here with the real guy straining to kick me out,” Fū says in Jun’s voice.

“Should we leave Ro to guard you? The real you?” Sakura asks.

“I’ll be fine,” he insists. “If anything enters the room, I’ll know when it crosses the wards I set this morning. You’ll recognize the real Jun if I have to leave and he comes back. I’ll give a warning if I can. Ro is returning. Wards.”

“How much time do we have, boss?” Ro asks as he slips back into the room.

“None to waste,” Fū replies with Jun’s voice. 

Sakura and Ro follow him out to the site of the demonstration, keeping to the shadows as Jun walks the street.

They find a group of Protectors assembling a makeshift arena in the market square. One approaches Jun eagerly.

“Good morning, Jun,” he says. “Where is Risa?”

“Business in the Mist. She sends her regards.”

“Of course. The arena is almost ready,” he says proudly, gesturing behind him.

“Tear it down. We have received word of an attack,” Jun tells him. 

“We’ve got to fight back!” exclaims the man. 

“Would you pit your child soldier against the Great Shinobi Nations’ Black Ops?” Jun says coldly. “Will your little ones protect the Protectors?”

“We can fight,” he counters, “Us adults.”

“If you fight, you die,” Jun says plainly. “Our plan was ill conceived. We expected the support of the elder shinobi, but it seems the Leaf holds too much sway. Risa and I will send word when the dust has settled.”

Sakura notices Fū’s shoulder begin to twitch from her hiding spot behind a canvas-covered merchant cart. “Do you see that? His shoulder,” Sakura asks Ro, nodding to the scene ahead. 

“They’re packing up,” Ro says, watching the Protector direct his crew to break down the arena.

Jun turns on his heel and heads for them, shambling towards the cart.

“I’ll body flicker him back to the room,” Sakura tells Ro. “You make sure they go home.”

Jun begins to shake and starts to stutter like he’s trying to speak. Fearing the Protectors will notice, Sakura rushes from the hiding spot, wraps her arms around his middle, and flickers back to the inn. In the seconds it takes her to get them back to the room, Jun has regained control of at least his legs. 

Jun knees Sakura in the stomach, hard enough to knock some wind out of her, but not hard enough to break her hold just under his arms around the waist.

“Do you have him, Sakura?” Fū asks with Jun’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Sakura manages over her slow, deliberate breaths. Her arm muscles are straining, but they aren’t exhausted holding him this relatively short time.

Fū releases his jutsu, and Jun begins to wail on Sakura’s back and sides. It’s not _painful_ , painful. Nothing will break. Sakura realizes she has another 45 seconds or so before Fū’s consciousness will make it back to his own body to offer any backup. She hesitates to knock Jun unconscious before they can pry any intel out of him, then remembers she's the world’s foremost medical nin. She hauls back her fist and lands a solid punch in Jun’s stomach.

Jun wheezes and crumples in her arms. Sakura hefts him upright to connect an uppercut with his jaw. Jun goes slack against her. Sakura lifts him over her shoulder to toss him onto the empty bed.

Sakura is pulling rope from her pack to bind Jun when Fū gets up to help her. Together, they maneuver Jun's limp form into the desk chair next to the coffee maker and tie him to it. “Ro stayed behind to watch them pack up?” Fū asks.

Sakura confirms with a terse nod. She assesses her own injuries, wiping her hands glowing green with chakra over the achey spots on her back. Sakura stretches, and feeling no lingering pain, she takes her glowing palm to Jun’s middle, then his chin. Sakura stops her chakra flow when Jun groans. He lifts his head, involuntarily straining at the rope when he tries to bring a hand to his head. 

Taking in his surroundings, Jun spits at them, bloody spittle spraying. Sakura and Fū step back.

“You can handle this one, captain,” Sakura wrinkles her nose under her Anbu mask and takes a seat on a bed.

Fū gives her a nod and gets to work. “If you don’t cooperate, we’ll just knock you out and hand you over to Torture and Interrogation when we get home,” Fū tells him. 

“Fuck you, Anbu,” Jun spits.

Fū turns to Sakura, “Let’s let him squirm for a while. If he doesn’t talk by the time we’re ready to leave, you can do that thing with your chakra.”

“That thing with my chakra?” Sakura repeats.

“Sever a nerve, knock him out,” Fū clarifies.

“Got it,” Sakura says.

“You think we have time to _regroup_ before he gets back?” Fū asks.

“No. What would we do with this one?” Sakura gives him a puzzled look. This seems out of character for Fū. And reckless.

“You could just go ahead and knock him out, or I could drag him into the bathroom,” Fū suggests.

“Can you, you know?” Sakura bows her head and mimics the handsign she’s seen him and Ino use to initiate their clan’s telepathy. 

_Sorry_ , Fū’s voice buzzes between her ears.

 _What was that?_ Sakura asks, at a loss.

 _You took him out quickly. It was hot_ , Fū says. Sakura gets the mental impression of a shrug.

 _When did you come to?_ the tone of Sakura’s mental voice drips with displeasure. _Don’t answer that. Ro will be back soon. We’ll_ regroup _when we get home, with an audience we actually want._

Ro busts into the room like he’s running from something. Fū and Sakura tense, draw weapons. Ro casually closes the door before waltzing over to Jun, rubbing his hands together like he's preparing for a feast.

“You’re not being followed?” Fū asks.

“Just worried I would miss out on all the fun,” Ro says, kicking at Jun’s ankles and the chair legs like tires. “Has he said anything fun yet?”

“ ‘Fuck you,’ mostly,” Sakura recaps.

“You monsters,” Jun spits again, less blood this time.

“Oh, I know that tone,” Ro says, crouching in front of Jun to look up into his face. Ro cocks his head toward Fū. “He did the mind body switch before he killed your partner, didn’t he? Probably the most blood you’ve ever had on your hands, no?”

“Enough,” Sakura waves Ro off. “Are there any more co-conspirators beyond you and Risa?” she asks Jun, figuring they hadn’t given just asking a try. 

“All Protectors are co-conspirators,” Jun hisses.

“Knock him out,” Fū demands. 

Sakura stands, but Ro beats her to it. He jabs his senbon in between two vertebrae at Jun’s neck, and Jun is out like a light. Sakura wonders when Ro’s last mental health evaluation was and which of her former staff had completed it. The thought of the hospital stings a little.

“Untie him from the chair, hogtie, and carry him,” Fū instructs. “We go home now.”

Ro and Sakura both wait for the other to move first. Sakura grabs for Ro’s pack and hers. “I’ll carry your gear,” she says with authority. "You carry the target."

Jun stays knocked out for most of the journey back to the Leaf, conscious only to be given water once a day. The trip back is uneventful, and they arrive, dusty and weary, inside of three days. Ro takes Jun to Torture and Interrogation while Sakura and Fū head to the Hokage’s office to deliver their report.

Naruto is pleased with the outcome but wary new leaders will step into the roles Jun and Risa leave empty. “Good work,” he praises, sliding the paperwork across his desk. “Kakashi is home. Sasuke has yet to return. We’ll circle back when we have more intel.”

Sakura and Fū trade glances at each other and the report. 

“I’ll fill the paperwork. We’ll regroup after,” Fū offers, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura grins, catching his meaning. “I’m going home to shower. See you two,” she says as she turns to go.

“See you,” Naruto waves as she exits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,
> 
> thanks for waiting on this chapter. i lost a friend this week and have been slow to write. if you ever doubt whether you should reach out to someone, i hope you take the opportunity while you have it.
> 
> i hope you're all staying safe & healthy. thank you x1000 for reading!
> 
> -u 
> 
> p.s. seriously, just call/text/email/DM/send the carrier pigeon.


	29. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura shares the story. Kakashi asks a big question. Yūgao receives an unwelcome note.

On her way out, Sakura has Yurito send word to Kakashi that she’s headed to hers to clean up. Finally inside her apartment, she kicks off her shoes and removes the dusty clothes she wore throughout the mission. She carries them to her hamper and pads into the bathroom to fill it with billowing steam. 

Sakura enjoys the heat of the shower, washing off the dust of the road. Though she tries to clear her head and focus on the steam and the lather, she can’t help but think of Ro, his bloodlust, and his interest in romance. Sex, Sakura corrects herself. Ro was straight up horny, for lack of a better word. His glee at seeing Jun tied up and helpless, how he kicked at the chair and Jun’s legs, replayed in her mind next to the way he looked at Fū’s henge as she undressed.

Sakura knows Shinobi and Anbu especially are trained and encouraged to blow off steam through their vices. Tsunade has gambling. Kakashi and Jiraiya, their porn. Sakura’s own vice is alcohol, if she’s honest with herself. Though she knows Ro is destined for a vice of his own, she can’t help but think he’s too young for any of it, and he needs an outlet now.

She considers reaching out to Shizune to bring Ro in for an evaluation, but thinks better of it. He would figure out Sakura had a hand in calling him in. Besides, his pent up aggression and sexual tension were useful on the job, if jarring for Sakura to watch. Though he probably wouldn't have said anything if he did, Fū didn’t seem to share her concerns for their teammate.

Still intent on relaxing out of the shower, Sakura takes care to dry and brush her hair and moisturize. She digs a sweatshirt and pants out of drawer and pulls them on. She heads into her kitchen, washes, dries, and puts away the mugs in her sink as she sets water to boil on the stove. When the kettle whistles, Sakura turns off the burner, moves the kettle to a cozy on the counter, and drops tea leaves in the diffuser. 

Sakura perks up at the knock at her door, excited to see Kakashi after just a week apart.

When she opens the door, she finds Kakashi leaning on one arm up high against the door frame. He smiles and asks, “Did you get a story for me?”

Sakura stands on tip toe to pull down his mask and plant her lips on his. Kakashi reaches for her waist with his free arm and pulls her close. Sakura pulls back first, a huge smile across her face. “I did, and I think you’ll like it,” she says, starting the story as she walks back to the kitchen to pour them both a mug of tea.

“So Fū made a shadow clone to keep watch and we—“

“He did the tongue thing?”

“And other things,” Sakura blushes as she carries the mugs to him on the couch.

Kakashi looks at her expectantly. She hands him his mug and joins him on her sofa.

“He did the tongue thing and I...” Sakura is too embarrassed to go on.

“Don’t be shy now,” he encourages her.

“I could never write your Icha Icha, I guess,” Sakura says. “He ate me out, and then I rode him hard. I thought about you the whole time. It’s not as hot when I tell it.”

“That’s plenty hot, and I want more. You can show me better than you can tell me. Mind if I look through your memory?” he asks.

Sakura remembers the spy sent to Konoha as a street performer and the memory techniques he must have copied from her. How different things were for all of them then; she must have been twelve or thirteen. The contrast of that nostalgic memory against his prurient request makes her blush, and she tells him, “Of course, I don’t mind.”

Kakashi watches the movie between Sakura’s ears. Sakura giggles as she gives up the memory, watching him worry his lip under his mask and his pants begin to tent. When he’s consumed the memory, he sets the tea aside and reaches for her thigh.

“Where’s my Mizukage story?” she stops him, taking a hand to his on her thigh.

Kakashi hums his disappointment. “Mei made pointed mention of our relationship and asked if I would, you know. I told her that though our relationship is open after a fashion, I'm not interested in sex without you. Ample harmless flirtation from both parties. Awkward dinner discussion. Not enough Sakura,” he says. 

“That’s sweet,” she says, taking her hand from his to reach up and remove his mask.

He leans in and kisses her as he unbuttons his uniform pants. Sakura feels he’s fully hard as she helps with his zipper. She pulls away as they both stand to pull off their clothes. She’s still caught in her sweatshirt when he pulls her into his naked lap. They laugh as he helps her find her way out of it.

Finally free, she cradles his face and kisses again. Sakura is hot for him like it’s been months, not a week since she’s had him. Their hands and mouths and the soft sliding of her wet lower lips over his hardness have her wanting for more. The solid weight of him underneath her is warm and familiar. He’s home.

Kakashi draws his mouth up her cheek, to her ear, down to her shoulder. He runs his hands over every part of her. He truly missed her. The constant flirting with the Mizukage on the trip to the Mist only served to make him think of her constantly, and he wants her to feel his yearning in every touch and kiss. Though he wants to be inside her immediately, he lets Sakura take the lead and continue rolling against his lap. His hands settle on her backside, guiding the slow wind of her hips. 

Kakashi’s touch encourages her to move faster. Sakura wraps her arms around his shoulders as her need increases. She lifts herself when she can't wait any longer, and he positions his tip at her entrance for her to slide down slowly. He hugs her closer to him as she continues the movement of her hips, content to let her pleasure herself on him until she makes herself moan. Hearing the sound, he can't help but thrust against her, and her volume increases.

Kakashi lifts her to flip her to the couch. He picks up his pace, nearly pulls out completely with each press into her. Sakura props herself up on an elbow to lift her own hips in time with him. 

“I missed you,” she husks. 

He smiles and kisses her quiet, shortening his strokes to press into her faster. She breaks the kiss to cry out, the force of his hips pressing her flat to the couch. Kakashi takes a hand to her clitoris, tracing circles to bring her orgasm on faster. When she seizes around him, he lets go too, and both come together. 

Kakashi eases to her side as they catch their breath. Sakura hops up quickly to clean up, as usual. She returns and dresses, a smile on her face, as Kakashi wipes up and dresses himself. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he says. “How would you feel about living together?”

“I… um…” Sakura gapes at him. 

“We spend almost every night together anyway. It would save us the trips back and forth,” Kakashi offers.

“I don't know. Would you move here, or me to yours, or would we get a new place?” Sakura asks.

“I hadn’t thought about it that far,” he admits.

Sakura nods, “We can figure it out. It sounds... practical. What brought this on?” 

Kakashi shrugs, “I have been thinking about you all week. Once I got back in from the Mist, I waited anxiously for you to get back. I guess I just wished you were coming straight home to me.”

“I can’t think of a reason not to,” she says. Sakura scrunches her nose. “Are we becoming those people who ask when someone is settling down at weddings and baby showers?”

“Sip-and-sees,” Kakashi corrects. 

Sakura laughs.

“See, I learn,” he grins at her, then turns mock-serious. “And we are not becoming those people. We’ll keep our settling down to ourselves, thank you very much. No need to impose it on anyone else.”

Sakura is about to ask what they ought to do about dinner when there’s a knock at the door. She opens it to find a disheveled Yūgao, wringing her hands, clutching a note.

“Sorry,” Yūgao winces, “I just came from Kakashi’s. When he didn’t answer, I assumed—“

Sakura opens the door wider to let her in. Kakashi smiles and waves from the couch.

“He’s been captured,” Yūgao says. “He sent Garuda to me with this.”

Yūgao hands him the note and takes a seat in an arm chair as Sakura shuts the door and Kakashi reads. Yūgao’s eyes start to tear up, and Sakura comes to her side to comfort her, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

Kakashi folds the note and hands it back to a sniffling Yūgao. “I’ll go now,” he says.

“We can come with you,” offers Sakura.

“No, take care of Yūgao, and bring this note to Naruto. He’s likely to send Team Ro anyway. I’ll scout ahead,” Kakashi orders. Sakura stiffens at the abrupt switch from boyfriend-moving-in-together into his team captain voice.

Kakashi kisses the top of Yūgao’s head and Sakura’s lips on his way out the door. 

Sakura rubs a hand up and down Yūgao’s back to soothe her, and Yūgao holds up the note. “Read, please,” Yūgao says.

_Y,_

_I want you to know I intended to propose today, but I’m being held in Kumogakure and not sure I will come home. Send 6th, tell 7th._

_Love,  
S_

Sakura folds the note and hands it back before pulling Yūgao into a hug. She isn’t sure whether the hug is meant more to comfort Yūgao or to hide her own face. Whatever expression she’s wearing and hasn’t yet mastered is not meant for Yūgao to see. 

Sakura feels anger first, that Sasuke, as powerful as he is, has somehow been taken captive. Another bit of anger rises because she just got home, and Kakashi has to leave her. Of course he would, she doesn’t begrudge him the impulse, but she was looking forward to spending the evening with him.

The next feeling is jealousy, which also makes her angry. She can’t help but think about Sasuke’s proposal to her, and though she still doesn’t want to be with him, she’s envious of Yūgao. She’s jealous in a way she wasn’t for Hinata, Temari, and Ino when they got engaged. Back then, she was annoyed that everyone wondered when she would settle down, but she had no desire to do so herself. Ino and Temari are ready to give birth any day, and she certainly isn’t jealous of that. It’s jealousy of the future Sasuke nd Yūgao will have together, the constancy. Sakura knows she has a future with Kakashi, she just isn’t sure what it will look like yet. 

The last feeling is guilt. Sasuke had been investigating the Protectors in the Cloud, the same group that put her and her research team in a Bingo Book, all because of her research. Research she started because of all the messed up stuff they had seen and done as children. Because of how protective Naruto had been over Sasuke. She would never forgive herself if Sasuke or anyone got hurt because of it.

“I’m going to get changed, and we’ll go to Naruto,” she tells Yūgao. “We’ll bring him home. You’re going to make a beautiful bride.” 

* * *

Shikamaru physically places himself between the Hokage and the office door and sends shadows to hold the windows shut. Yurito begs Naruto to calm down, tugging at his robes.

“I’ll send a clone! Were any of you listening? Sasuke has to come home! This is about love!” Naruto insists.

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t about the love between Sasuke and Yūgao?” Shikamaru drawls.

Sakura smirks.

“Lord Seventh, you’ll send Team Ro and wait for them to return with the Sixth. You can’t chase after Sasuke and run the village,” Shikamaru explains in his typically bored way.

“I know bringing him home is your favorite pastime,” Sakura deadpans, “but we can handle this. You’re not a seventeen year old hot head anymore. You’re the Hokage now. Just give the order.”

Yūgao stares out the window, chewing a thumbnail.

Naruto yanks his sleeve from Yurito’s grip and turns sheepish. “You’re right. I know. You two can relax,” he says, chastened.

Shikamaru releases his shadows and steps aside from the door. Yurito raises his hands and steps back to a respectful distance.

“Yūgao, you’re coming with me. Hinata should have dinner ready by the time we get home. Sakura, gather Team Ro and go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, friends,
> 
> i hope you're staying healthy and happy. if i'm right, we have one or two chapters remaining. thanks so much for sticking with me this far! i have really enjoyed writing this and engaging with you-- you have had a positive impact on this story and me.
> 
> -u


	30. The Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Ro and Kakashi embark on a rescue mission. Sasuke relies on help from his friends.

“Let’s regroup when we get to a stopping point,” Fū suggests, halfway to the Cloud at the end of the day’s run.

Sakura shakes her head no. Ro gives them both a wary eye. 

_Too soon?_ Fū’s voice pops between Sakura’s ears, and she wonders how. His hands are behind him and his eyes are open, still running.

 _Bad timing_ , Sakura confirms. _Kakashi should be there now. I expect Pakkun to show up tonight with intel and instructions. You’re wasting chakra._

Fū lets well enough alone.

Dusk settles, and Team Ro sets up camp. Sakura paces, concern knits her brow. “Pakkun should be here by now,” she insists, unnerved by their mostly aimless mission. 

“Relax, Sakura,” Ro tries to pacify her. “A good half our missions will start out this way. It may be tomorrow, but the intel, Pakkun will come.”

Fū nods his agreement. “Might as well try to take your mind off it, Sakura.”

Sakura gives him a blank look and shoves a screaming Inner down. “Give me your flask,” she demands.

Fū hands it over and puts his hands up like a hostage. Ro chuckles.

Sakura takes a deep swig from the flask. She represses memories of the Last Battle, feeling antagonistic toward Fū and Ro at the moment, if she’s being honest. She doesn’t share the flask.

Sakura is drunk when Pakkun arrives. “She’s lit,” Ro explains to Pakkun, as if that means anything to the ninken.

“She is certainly a bright light,” Pakkun agrees, unsure of what to say. “Anyway, Kakashi has news, Team Ro. I’m here to deliver it.”

Sakura shoves the flask at Fū and takes a seat near the campfire and Pakkun. 

“Right then,” Pakkun continues. “A contingent of Cloud shinobi have thrown in with the Protectors. They’ve taken Sasuke hostage and locked him in chakra dampeners. Unfortunately, even his visual prowess needs chakra fuel. Boss has located him, but he needs your help to infiltrate the Protectors’ base. I’ll lead you to him in the morning. It seems we could all use some rest.” Pakkun looks pointedly at Sakura.

Sakura frowns at the derision on Pakkun’s adorable, smushed face. She starts to defend herself, but thinks better of it when she hiccups. Instead, she gets up and heads off to her tent. “I’m going to sleep it off. You can snuggle in here with me tonight, Pakkun.”

“You smell like a seedy bar,” Pakkun notes, rolling his eyes before padding after her. “Do you have anything to eat in there? I’m famished.”

It’s Sakura’s turn to roll her eyes as she holds the tent flap open for Pakkun before clumsily fishing dried rations from her pack.

* * *

Team Ro and Pakkun rendezvous with Kakashi in a makeshift hideout near the alleged Protectors’ base. Kakashi informs them that a group of Cloud shinobi went out recently, likely for dinner, and should be returning within the hour based on their watch schedule. They are to incapacitate the group and assume their likenesses through a henge. Fū is to mind body transfer into the unsuspecting ninja currently on watch. 

As Fū does so, Kakashi summons two more ninken, Bull and Urushi, to watch over his unconscious form with Pakkun. All that’s left is to wait the group’s return. The gang doesn’t wait long before four Cloud shinobi amble back toward the base. 

Fū’s thrall stalls them at the entrance, giving Ro, Sakura, and Kakashi the time they need to creep up behind and take out three. Fū dispatches the fourth with a kunai and helps Kakashi and his teammates drag their bodies off into the bushes. Kakashi, Sakura, and Ro inspect the bodies of the shinobi they’d dispatched, looking over their weapons and formulating a plan for who will imitate whom. Ro picks the senbon user Sakura felled, and Kakashi shrugs, leaving Sakura to take her pick.

“They’re both dudes with shuriken,” Sakura vacillates before settling on the darker, more handsome of the two. 

“You would pick the pretty one,” Kakashi smirks under his mask. 

Fū makes an amused noise, but stays otherwise mute. Sakura fixes him with a death glare.

“Let’s go then,” Kakashi says, casting his henge and masking his chakra. Sakura and Ro follow suit, drawing the likenesses of their chosen Cloud ninja over themselves and putting lids on their chakra signals. Fū keeps his watch post and gives them a solemn nod as they head inside. 

The building is an unremarkable former warehouse, strong bones with visible wear and tear inside. The building isn’t large, and the three of them easily find the hallway to the room in which Sasuke is being held, Sakura leading the way. She feels for his faint, dampened chakra through the empty halls. Sakura is accustomed to his angst-filled, purple signal, but there’s something more forlorn than usual about it. She can’t help but feel guilty for her part in his capture and ruining his proposal plans.

A lone Cloud ninja stands guard outside the door to the room where he’s held, she can tell from the signal she senses in the hall. Sakura stops short and holds up a fist. Ro draws a senbon from his belt and maneuvers past her to peek around the corner into the hallway. He holds up one finger, confirming Sakura’s senses.

Kakashi takes a hand over Ro’s holding the senbon and lowers it. He signals for Ro and Sakura to stand behind him, then for them to follow as he rounds the corner. The gait of his borrowed body is stiffer than his trademark saunter, and Sakura half wishes she’d let him take the more attractive henge. 

Watching his steps more closely, she notices the henge’s the high lift of his knees before his shins and feet swing through each step. Her medical nin training recognizes the henge’s paralysis of ankle dorsiflexors, causing him to lift each thigh higher than average for the foot to swing through without dragging the toes on the ground: steppage gait. Sakura’s eyes fix on his low back, wondering if it’s a herniated disc, old pelvic fracture, or other hip injury that has caused damage to his peroneal nerve, which is responsible for innervation to the lower leg that causes dorsiflexion of the ankle. She shakes the thought away; this is an Anbu mission, not hospital rounds, after all.

Kakashi returns the guard’s greeting with a nod and stops, Ro and Sakura behind him. Sakura turns her attention to the chakra signals behind the door. Three, she thinks. With the guard in the hall, that makes four. 

“Took you long enough,” the guard huffs, blowing long, blonde hair from his eyes. “I’m going to bed. They’re playing blackjack in there. Tried to get the Uchiha to play three-card monte for his dinner earlier. He’s a real stoic bastard.” His pale face stretches into a grin, and Ro gives him an appreciative snort. Kakashi and Sakura stay silent, give each other bemused looks. They wait for the guard to take off down the hall before opening the door and ambling inside. 

Though the ceilings are high, the room where Sasuke is held is musty and dank. Sasuke sits bound in a corner under a bright lamp, wrists bound with cuffs covered in a patterned seal Sakura doesn’t recognize. Whatever the seal is must be what dampens his chakra, keeping him motionless in the corner.

“Deal me in,” Kakashi calls to the group of three playing cards. “I heard you tried to get him to play three-card monte earlier.”

The shinobi shuffling the deck grinned, a cigarette hanging from his lips. “He’s no fun, that one,” he says, tapping his ash into a tray on the folding card table. “Buy in is 1000 ryō. You got that much left, boss?”

Sakura and Ro exchange glances. Lucky break, Kakashi ending up under the henge of the leader.

Kakashi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wallet, finds the bills inside. “One game, then we have orders to transport the son of a bitch,” he rumbles, tossing the cash on the table and pulling up a chair across from the dealer.

“Where to and from whom?” the dealer asks as he deals two cards to each player, face up, one up one down for himself. The other two peer at Kakashi’s henge with interest.

“Better if you don’t know,” Kakashi warns.

The dealer shrugs as he looks to the shinobi at his left and the queen and two in front of him. The shinobi knocks twice on the table, and the smoker deals another card. An ace.

“Bust,” the smoker says, snatching the ryō near the bad hand before turning his attention to Kakashi.

Kakashi has a nine and a three before him. Eyeing the dealer’s six, he knocks on the table. The smoker flips over another five.

“Seventeen,” the dealer muses. “Dealer would stand.”

Seeing no fours on the table and only pairs of face cards in front of the players to his left, Kakashi knocks again.

“Cocky,” the dealer comments. He flicks the top card from his deck with a smug look. His leer quickly vanishes.

A four.

The five at the table erupt into low whistles and a chorus of good-natured ribbing. Sakura doesn’t know the game, but she gathers this means Kakashi won. The two to Kakashi’s left hold out flat palms to indicate their stands, and the dealer flips his face-down card to reveal a jack, bringing the value of his hand to sixteen. He deals another card from the stack, an eight, and sighs as his hand goes bust.

The dealer counts out 1000 ryō each for Kakashi and the two to his left. Kakashi pockets the cash in front of his winning hand and stands.

“We’ll send word when we’ve made the hand off,” Kakashi says. The group of four give him a solemn nod, and Sakura and Ro follow Kakashi to Sasuke’s corner of the room.

“Drinks on you, boss,” Ro says quietly. 

Kakashi gives him a sharp, “Hn,” and kneels to inspect Sasuke’s cuffs. Without another word, Kakashi stands and makes his way toward the door. “Haul him up,” he commands Sakura and Ro.

They do as they’re told, and Sakura flinches at Ro’s rough handling under Sasuke’s opposite arm. Sasuke lets himself fall limp in return, making their burden that much heavier. Sakura keeps her comments to herself, knowing any protest could blow their cover. They follow Kakashi into the hall and outside to meet Fū. The five of them meander back to Kakashi’s hiding spot and Fū’s body.

When the ninken rush out from the makeshift cover to greet Kakashi, Sasuke finds his feet, and his sulking gives way to surprise. “About time,” he rasps, voice like sandpaper. “Water, please.”

Ro releases him, and Sakura gives his arm a soft squeeze before she lets go to unhook her canteen from her belt. She unscrews the cap and holds it up to Sasuke’s lips.

“You could untie me,” Sasuke manages over his gravelly tongue.

“When we’re out of the Lightning,” Kakashi orders, standing from where he knelt to praise the ninken and send them away in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke makes a disappointed sound and throws his head back for Sakura to tilt the canteen. As Sasuke slakes his thirst, Fū’s thrall speaks up.

“You’ll need to take this one out when I release the mind body transfer,” he says. 

Kakashi nods, and he and Ro step up to flank the thrall and hold him still. Ro draws his senbon and holds it to the man’s neck, a smile on his lips.

“All set, captain,” Ro says.

The thrall goes slack for a moment before his own consciousness returns. Ro waits just long enough for recognition to settle over the man’s face before inflicting the puncture wound that would take his life. Kakashi and Ro hold the man up until Fū stirs and vacates the hideout, replacing Fū’s body with the dead one when Fū is on his feet.

Fū quickly covers himself in the dead man’s henge, and the five of them set off for home.

* * *

Inside Fire Country at camp the next evening, Kakashi and Sakura, themselves again, sit fireside with a mostly-unbound Sasuke. Sakura tends his minor abrasions and a broken cheekbone. Sakura can’t hide the concern knitting her brow, and she basks in her schadenfreude when Sasuke’s smirk at her expression makes him wince in pain as his cheek muscle moves over the broke bone. As she mends his face, Kakashi examines the cuffs and the seal upon them. 

“This is beyond my ken,” Kakashi says. “This is the work of someone much wiser, better versed in sage chakra than me. Did you see the person who wove the seal? Or were the cuffs already enchanted when you were caught in them?”

“The latter,” Sasuke says simply, moving his lips as little as possible. 

“Maybe a family heirloom of one of those goons?” Ro suggests, padding up to the fireside from his bedroll. He’d wheedled Kakashi out of his Icha Icha earlier in the day and laid down to read and regroup for a while when they first set up camp. Sakura smiles knowingly, looking up from her work on Sasuke’s cheek to give him a wink.

“Could be. I’ll send the ninken ahead to ask Naruto to call an audience with the Raikage. He needs to know,” Kakashi gives Ro an appreciative, almost impressive once over. After a few beats he adds, “Keep the book, kid.”

“Thanks. I have good ideas from time to time,” Ro says, chest swelling with pride.

“Less about the idea, more about what you were doing in there alone with the book for so long,” Kakashi quips.

Fū approaches from his chakra exertion nap, having spent most of his energy fighting to keep hold of his Cloud shinobi thrall. He chuckles at the conversation he comes upon, “Sakura was right, Icha Icha is a good vice for you, Ro.”

Sakura finishes her work on Sasuke’s face with a cheery, “All set!”

Sasuke gives her a nod of thanks and a sideways look. “You’ve fucked all of us, then?” he asks.

Sakura flushes with anger but masters her expression lest it be interpreted as embarrassment. “You're mean when you're relying on the mercy of others, you know. I've only fucked you three,” Sakura sets him straight, eyeing him, Fū and Kakashi. “Ro, however, was very interested to hear about our relationships last mission. I suggested he pick up Kakashi’s porn instead of prying.”

“Sure,” Sasuke says, half-laughing, as he moves to inspect the rations Ro starts warming over the fire.

“Your face looks awfully breakable this evening, Sasuke,” Sakura threatens. “It would be a shame if I had to fix it again.” She gives Kakashi a look that asks if he told Sasuke or if Sasuke guessed. 

Kakashi shrugs. “Give him a break. He’s mostly defenseless until we can get those cuffs off him. Eat, rest, all of you. We have another long day of travel ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear reader,
> 
> it's the next one. i think the next one is the last chapter. thanks again for staying tuned & leaving notes!
> 
> srsly thank u for taking the time to read <3 stay happy & healthy til next time (i'm guesstimating next week based on IRL workload).
> 
> -u
> 
> p.s. i forgot that, in canon, sasuke only has one arm at this point. i'm actively choosing to leave that arm in; he's already used two hands in prior chapter smut scenes. now i want to read one-armed sasuke smut. this has to exist. recs welcome!


	31. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke finds his way out of the cuffs. Kakashi has a surprise. Sakura makes her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we did it, dear reader!
> 
> a little earlier than anticipated, too. thank you again for your comments and support over the course of this fic. i hope she doesn't disappoint.
> 
> -u

Naruto lifts Sasuke’s hands to inspect the seal on the cuffs and lowers them again, consternation written on his face.

“I’m going to try, but I don’t know that six paths chakra will do the trick,” he admits, holding Sasuke’s hands almost reverently in his. “Even if I can’t do it, you can’t propose like this. I sent for the Raikage as soon as I got word from Pakkun. He should arrive tomorrow afternoon, and I have a feeling he’ll be able to help.”

“So you suspect the Raikage of being in league with the Protectors?” Sasuke asks, skeptical.

“He suspects the Raikage and his advisors of having more knowledge about this seal than we do,” Kakashi answers for Naruto, shifting in his chair in front of the Hokage’s desk. “Being the leader of a nation with missing and rogue nin isn’t a crime.”

From her favored seat beside him, Sakura watches Sasuke draw his bound hands away from Naruto and turn to stare out the window. Kakashi’s comment must sting. She doesn’t see any emotion cross Sasuke’s profile, but his turning away speaks volumes. Thinking of Sasuke’s defection from the Leaf gives Sakura an idea.

“What about Orochimaru? If anyone in the Leaf can get rid of these cuffs before the Raikage arrives, it’s him,” she suggests.

Sasuke turns to her, a smile threatening the corner of his lips. 

Naruto beams at her. “Great idea, Sakura,” he says, turning to the door. “Oi! Yurito!”

“Yes, Hokage sama,” Yurito answers, skidding to a stop in the doorway from his sprint down the hall.

“Fetch us Orochimaru. And lunch,” Naruto orders. “Ramen.”

“For... all of you?” Yurito blanches at the seven of them and gives Shikamaru a pleading look where he’s seated at the work table with Fū and Ro.

“Temari is expecting me home for lunch. New baby and all,” Shikamaru says as he stands to leave.

Fū grunts, closing the folder over their mission paperwork. “I’m done here.”

Ro looks up from his Icha Icha, a few beats too late, to find all eyes on him. “I could go for ramen,” Ro says innocently.

“Ramen for seven then,” Naruto says. “The five of us, and one each for you and Orochimaru, too.”

Shikamaru addresses the room, “Later, everyone. Sasuke, good luck.” He pauses for effect and gives Sasuke a serious look. “Don’t fuck this one up.”

Sasuke grunts.

Fū slides the folder across Naruto’s desk and follows Shikamaru and Yurito out.

“Come on then, Sasuke,” Naruto beckons him back over and takes the cuffs in his hands to start jabbing them with his sage chakra.

* * *

“Fuck, Naruto,” Sasuke hisses. “That burns.”

“Sorry,” Naruto apologizes, pulling away immediately.

“We’ve been at this for nearly an hour,” Sasuke breathes. “Let’s give it a rest.”

In a few more moments, Yurito returns, trailing Orochimaru and balancing seven teetering, hot takeout bowls on his arms. Kakashi gets up to help Yurito carry the bowls to the work table and slide stacks of paperwork out of the way.

“You summoned me from my experiments?” Orochimaru prompts Naruto in lieu of greeting.

“Orochimaru,” Naruto says with a terse nod. “Sasuke could use your help. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“Ah, my protege is in a bit of a bind,” Orochimaru chuckles to himself, eyes flicking over the cuffs.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to him at the work table across from Yurito and Kakashi. Orochimaru inspects the cuffs and seal thoughtfully, turning Sasuke’s wrists over in his hands. Kakashi passes bowls to Naruto and Sakura and slides three across the table to Ro, Orochimaru, and Sasuke before digging into his own next to Yurito.

Sasuke looks longingly at the bowl on the table, having had nothing but camp rations since his liberation from captivity.

“This shouldn’t take long,” Orochimaru says, following his gaze. “You’ll enjoy it more if you can feed yourself.”

Sasuke slouches in the chair and throws his head back in frustration at the sound of the others slurping their noodles, hands still in Orochimaru’s. 

“Teuchi’s outdone himself,” Ro says, mischief in his eyes. “This is delicious. Thank you, Hokage sama.”

“Of course, kid,” Naruto beams at him. “Teuchi is the best in the ramen biz. I expected no less.”

Sasuke gives a low growl, lifting his head back to watch Orochimaru work.

Orochimaru draws a knife from his sleeve and slices open his own thumb. As he stashes the knife back up his sleeve, he drips the crimson running from the digit in a star pattern across the cuffs and seal. Orochimaru makes a series of hissing sounds and places a palm over Sasuke’s wrists. With his last sibilant word, the black markings of the seal recede from the cuffs. With the seal gone, the cuffs age precipitously and disintegrate into dust.

Sasuke flexes his wrists and gives Orochimaru a begrudging nod of gratitude before turning to his ramen to demolish it.

Orochimaru hums to himself, self-satisfied, and opens his own bowl, picking around the parsley flakes and noodles for the meat, eggs, and vegetables.

“Amazing work, Orochimaru!” Naruto exclaims, his mouth full of noodles. “And here we were thinking Sasuke would have to wait until tomorrow to propose!”

Orochimaru fixes Sasuke with narrowed eyes as he shoves radish into his mouth over his unsettlingly long tongue. 

Sasuke stops shoveling food into his mouth long enough to explain, mouth full, “I’m going to ask for Yūgao’s hand.”

Orochimaru hums and turns to Sakura for a reaction.

Sakura’s eyes flick over everyone in the room before settling back on the legendary sannin in their midst. “Sasuke has Team Seven’s unequivocal support,” she says.

Orochimaru laughs dryly., “What’s your plan this time, Sa-su-ke?” His tone is teasing. Sasuke freezes for just a moment under his former mentor’s words.

“Nothing grand,” Sasuke manages, blushing only a little from the good-natured ribbing.

“Have you the ring?” Orochimaru asks, licking his reptilian lips.

Sasuke fidgets uncomfortably. “No,” he admits. “I was a bit… tied up the last week or so.”

“Hn,” Orochimaru grunts. “So like you,” he says before his esophagus expands and contracts unnaturally. He coughs several times, clears his throat. “Fortunately for you, I have just the thing,” he rasps. Orochimaru extends his uncanny tongue to Sasuke, a diamond ring around its tip.

Sasuke reaches out to pluck the ring from the unusual muscle. “Thanks, boss,” he says quietly, inspecting it. “Where and when did you...” Sasuke’s question trails off. The ring catches the light, eerily dry for having just come out of Orochimaru’s throat.

“I’d prefer to let the legends abide,” Orochimaru’s voice slithers.

Ro and Kakashi exchange looks. Sakura and Naruto do the same. Yurito, eyes locked on the rock in Sasuke’s hand, looks like he might pass out.

“Jiraiya once planned to ask for Tsunade’s hand,” Orochimaru explains, waving vaguely. “When Dan passed and it became clear Tsunade would never love another, Jiraiya abandoned his plan and gave the ring to me.”

Naruto’s eyes begin to water. A heavy silence falls over the room.

“You see what I mean about letting legends be,” Orochimaru says slowly.

Sasuke nods and closes his eyes as he closes the ring in his fist. “Thank you, Orochimaru.”

“Thank Dan,” Orochimaru hisses, “the poor bastard. Now, if we’re all square here I have business to attend to.”

The room erupts into gratitude and goodbyes as Orochimaru takes his leave.

“Slithering S.O.B., isn’t he?” Ro says as Orochimaru slinks down the hall and out of view.

Sakura leads the others in tossing soggy noodles at him with their chopsticks.

* * *

Naruto’s audience with the Raikage the following afternoon includes the Daimyō. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru look on from the shadows across from Darui and the Raikage’s men. 

“It appears, Raikage, that when the Protectors were cut headless in Team Ro’s mission, Cloud shinobi happily stepped into the power vacuum. We assume their actions are not sanctioned by your state,” the Daimyō recounts. “After all, we cannot hold the Lightning Country responsible for the activity of its rogue and missing nin. Fire has its share of wayward sons and daughters.”

The Raikage inclines his head in a gesture of humility. “I appreciate the opportunity to address the matter with you directly before a summit is convened. The offending nin are now in our Bingo Book. Cloud shinobi are working methodically to eliminate the survivors based on the intel from the Uchiha,” he pauses for effect. Sasuke’s history as a rogue nin and Kakashi’s leniency at the forefront of everyone’s mind. The contrast with the Raikage’s merciless approach to his own defectors is stark.

“What news from the Mist?” the Raikage asks of Naruto, his eyes on Kakashi in the shadows beyond the long conference table.

“No Mist shinobi have been identified as having defected. Lord Sixth was instrumental in heading off a civilian attack on the Mist’s children’s clinic. Civilian protests continue under the watch of Mist operatives. Civilian leaders have stepped into the roles Jun and Risa once filled there. The Mizukage is confident her forces can handle any uprising should their activity become more dangerous,” Naruto informs him.

“The Cloud is confident of the same with regard to our civilian protests and our clinic,” the Raikage confirms. “We stand behind the Leaf, and we appreciate the swift elimination of the Protectors’ original leadership. Movements like these flare up quickly and fade out slowly. The continued demonstrations are mere embers.”

“There is one more matter I’d like to address before we depart, Hokage. Raikage, you may take your leave,” the Daimyō bows his head to bid the Raikage farewell as he stands to leave the chamber. 

When the doors have closed behind the Lightning delegation, the Daimyō continues, “Hokage sama. Haruno Sakura has paid penance for her political insolence and proven herself worthy of reinstatement at the hospital and clinic, though I understand her Anbu duties may preclude such work. Should she choose to retire her mask, her reinstatement is effective immediately. I will allow a week for her to consider her return.”

Sakura’s eyes widen in the shadows. 

Naruto grins. “Understood,” he says, the single word brimming with pride.

“Our work here is done,” the Daimyō concludes. The rest of the room stands deferentially as he rises to take his leave.

As they make their way outside, Tsunade and Naruto congratulate Sakura. “Whichever path you choose, your choice is a noble one,” Tsunade advises. “I will admit I’m partial to one outcome myself.”

“Thanks, shishou,” Sakura says, a nervous smile stretching her face. Naruto and Tsunade pull her into hugs one after the other and bid her and Kakashi goodbye.

Sakura watches them go, mulling over the decision. On one hand, the thrill of intrigue and battle have kept her on her toes the past few months. On the other, the success of the study and rigor of the hospital and clinic still call.

“Come on, then,” Kakashi prompts her, snapping her out of her reverie. “I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

Sakura isn’t very familiar with the part of the village into which Kakashi leads her. As they pass the stadium, headed east, she raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t press for details.

“It isn’t much,” Kakashi says, referring to something up ahead.

Sakura’s stomach lurches, realizing their last conversation had been about moving in together. Had he really gone ahead and secured a place for the two of them without consulting her? The nerve, the absolute nerve, has her ready to wretch.

“With a little work, it could be home,” Kakashi says as he stops in front of a small bamboo gate. 

Sakura groks the “はたけ” carved into a wooden sign on the gate. She looks up to the modest house and grounds beyond. The yard is overgrown, but even so, she can make out the outlines of the house and several other structures behind it, under the flourishing kudzu.

“This is your family home,” she says, drawing her fingers across the wooden sign reverently as the knot in her stomach unties itself.

“It’s a middle ground between you moving into my apartment or me to yours. We can keep our apartments and see how this works for us,” Kakashi suggests.

“You’re going to take up gardening?” Sakura asks, looking out at the vines and overgrowth.

“Tenzō will help,” he confirms. “Let me show you inside.”

His tour of the house concludes in the kitchen. Kakashi fills a kettle and sets it on the old stove to boil. Sakura successfully hunts a pair of mugs out of the kitchen cabinets and washes them. 

“We’ll have the dust knocked off this place in no time,” Sakura says.

Kakashi’s visible eye creases with relief as much as delight, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi fall into a new routine over the next week in the Hatake compound, gradually filling the space with personal effects from their rented homes. Kakashi doesn’t bring up the big decision before Sakura at all in the week leading up. She appreciates the mental space and heads off to train with Team Ro in the mornings as Kakashi pulls on gardening gloves. 

This morning, the morning of the Daimyō’s deadline, she takes her time in the shower. She dresses herself leisurely as she listens to Kakashi and Yamato discuss their plan of attack for the kudzu in the kitchen. The scent of strong coffee wafts down the hall and into the bedroom. Sakura yawns as she pulls on her shirt and stretches as she follows the warm smell into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Sakura,” Yamato greets her as Kakashi pecks her cheek and hands her a mug of the good stuff.

“Morning,” she replies before taking a sip. “You two are making good progress out there,” she says surveying the yard through the window over the sink. “What’s on the agenda today?” She carries her mug to the kitchen table and sits next to Yamato as Kakashi washes dishes.

“Clearing the old chicken coop and the ninken house,” he replies.

“About time,” Pakkun grumbles, his squishy face popping up over the back of the couch.

Sakura starts, not having noticed the old dog before he piped up.

“Pakkun’s supervising today,” Kakashi says, pulling up a chair across from Sakura.

“Don’t let them slack off, Pakkun,” she says with a grin.

“You got it, boss lady,” he raises a paw in salute.

“What do you lot want for lunch? I should have time to swing by the market after I meet with Naruto,” Sakura explains.

“I’d prefer a nice steak,” Pakkun says, casting a wary look at Kakashi, “but I know boss wants saury.”

Kakashi and Yamato nod their agreement.

“Saury it is then,” Sakura says, draining the last of her mug.

Kakashi thanks her and takes her empty mug, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “Good luck today,” he says, carrying the mug to the sink to wash.

“Thanks,” Sakura says with a small smile. She gives Yamato a hug and Pakkun a scratch behind the ear on her way out the door.

Sakura thinks she’s made up her mind on the walk to the Hokage Residence. The choice should be a no-brainer. The occasional mission would still be available to her as head of the hospital, but her heart sinks when she thinks of Shizune’s hard work during her absence.

“Shizune will be pleased,” Naruto assures her from his office chair. “She’s been in here once a week asking if the Daimyō has had a change of heart since he removed you. It’s a lot of pressure, filling your shoes.”

“That’s my decision then,” Sakura says solemnly. “Please accept my Anbu resignation.”

Naruto inclines his head and murmurs his approval. Leaving him with a warm hug, Sakura heads out to pick up saury and a small cut of sirloin from the market.

* * *

Sasuke and Yūgao are wed at the end of the summer. The ceremony and reception are not quite the dignitary-studded event that Naruto’s was, and Sakura is appreciative of the effect on Kakashi’s demeanor. With only the Hokage and Raikage in attendance, he is more himself than Sixth Hokage.

Kakashi and Sakura scoop champagne flutes from a buffet and walk arm in arm around the reception. Chouji and his new fiancee, Karui, are gathered near the cake with Ino, Sai, Temari, and Shikamaru. Tiny bundles, Shikadai and Inojin, are strapped to their mothers’ chests. 

“Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei,” Chouji rumbles. “I promise to leave cake enough for everyone this time.”

Sakura and Kakashi chuckle and greet the young families. 

“So. When should we expect your nuptials?” Temari asks, soothing Shikadai as he starts to fuss.

Shikamaru elbows her with a disapproving look, knowing all too well how Kakashi dreaded conversations like this one while he was Hokage.

“Spring seems like a perfect time for a wedding,” Kakashi says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Don’t you think, Sakura? That’s when the cherry blossoms bloom.”

Sakura blushes and manages an agreeable sound before taking a sip of her drink.

“Oh, how beautiful,” Karui says, leaning in closer to Chouji and laying her left hand over his chest, ring flashing.

“How do you suppose Lord Sixth would propose?” Sai asks thoughtfully, tucking Inojin’s wispy blonde hair into the swaddling cloth around the infant’s head.

“I can’t decide if he’s one for grand, romantic gestures straight out of Icha Icha or something impossibly lazy,” Ino says, smiling at her husband’s tender touch.

“He’ll roll over one morning and pull a ring out of the bedside table,” Shikamaru says. “I hear it’s a move that’s especially effective after—“

It’s Temari’s turn to elbow him and give a disapproving look. “That’s no way to talk about your former boss,” she says, her tone considerably harsher than the situation calls for.

“It’s alright, Temari,” Kakashi soothes. “We could all learn from Shikamaru’s _efficiency_.”

Sakura grins at him. Catching Shikamaru’s reddening face, she gives him a shrug, too. 

As the group chatter turns to less controversial topics, Sakura’s eye wanders over to Sasuke and his bride receiving guests at their table. Her heart feels full, the dull ache she felt reading the note he had sent Yūgao describing his capture and intent to propose is gone, replaced by the assurance that waking up every morning in the Hatake Compound stirs in her. Kakashi’s candid discussion of marriage gives her a fluttering excitement. As the chatter turns to laughter, Sakura joins in, though she hasn’t quite caught the joke. The joy of the day is infectious, and she can’t help but laugh along.

* * *

The first class of collective shinobi and civilian early childhood education begins shortly after the Uchiha wedding. Sakura and the research team are busy conducting interviews and observing classes. In addition to the study of the inaugural collective education class, Sakura and the team are just as busy with a study of Anbu mental health. 

Sakura is thankful for Kakashi’s support and the deference she receives from her own short stint in Anbu. Though the soldiers are reticent to name their vices, the double-blind nature of the study and knowledge that Sakura is behind the work help loosen their tongues and get them talking. As Sakura suspects, initial interviews reveal that every Anbu can name at least one vice—sex, drugs, alcohol, gambling— and most name more than one.

Sakura is shuffling through folders and stacks of papers when Kakashi knocks at her office door inside the children’s clinic.

“Come in,” she calls, rubbing her temples and abandoning the paperwork as he opens the door. The diamond on her left ring finger catches the fluorescent light as she works the muscles around her forehead.

“Let’s head to the break room, dear one,” Kakashi says. “A change of scenery will do you good.”

“Lock the door,” Sakura commands. “I’m sure the ramen will stay warm for a quick, private moment.”

Kakashi drops the takeout on the desk and takes her in his arms.


End file.
